To LOVE-Ru: Infection
by Bird of the hermes
Summary: Rito tiene un sueño muy extraño. Si dicho sueño ocurriera...desencadenaría un gran desastre y el futuro de la humanidad sería incierto...pero sólo es un sueño ¿no? (Después de TLRD 2nd)
1. Capítulo1 - Impacto

**Pues bueno,el otro día se me ocurrió esta idea y creo que podría resultar en un fanfic interesante...ahí va el primer capítulo.**

 **(No tiene ninguna relación con mi anterior fanfic de to love ru)**

Los ojos de Yuuki Rito se abrieron y con esto había despertado de su extraño sueño. Se levantó

repentinamente de la cama con la respiración entrecortada y muy angustiado. Había soñado

algo bastante perturbador,en su sueño aparecía un meteorito enorme aproximándose a la Tierra.

Justo cuando iba a impactar,despertó.Después de unos minutos se tranquilizó.

-Vaya,que sueño más raro...mejor me doy prisa para ir a la escuela...

Cogió su uniforme escolar,se lo puso y bajó las escaleras. Como de costumbre,se chocó con Lala

y cayó de forma que tocara sus pechos y demás. Nana le gritó,Mikan suspiró y Momo sonrió.

Todo era como siempre...desayunaron todos juntos y se prepararon para ir a la escuela.

Rito y las chicas salieron de casa y llegaron a la escuela.

Momo y Nana fueron a su clase y se despidieron.

Por otro lado, Lala y Rito subían a su clase y se encontraron con Kotegawa y Haruna.

-Buenos días chicas!-Dijo Lala alegremente.

-Hola Lala-san,hola Yuuki-kun.-Dijo Haruna en un tono amable.

-Buenos días...Lala-san-Dijo Kotegawa.

-(Para mí no hay saludo de Kotegawa ¿huh?)-Pensó Rito.

-Oh vaya...subid a clase sin mí chicas,he olvidado algo en mi taquilla.-Dijo Rito.

-Está bien,ahora nos vemos.-Dijeron las chicas.

Rito había olvidado algo de dinero que dejó en su taquilla y regresó a por ello.

Las clases ya habían empezado y la escuela parecía una ciudad fantasma,daba hasta un poco de miedo.

Rito volvió a su taquilla,la abrió y recogió unos cuantos yenes y los metió en su pantalón.

Cuando dió la vuelta para subir a clase, escuchó unos ligeros pasos detrás de él.

Miró hacia atrás y vió a Yami,que le miraba.

-Hola Yami ¿Qué tal?-Dijo Rito.

Yami se mantuvo en silencio y después se marchó.

Rito observó que no llevaba el uniforme de la escuela,sino su ropa de siempre.

-(Desde aquel incidente del darkness,Yami me evita siempre que me ve...bueno,no la culpo...)

Pensó Rito mientras recordaba algo avergonzado lo que sucedió ese día.

Rito subió a clase y se preparó para un día lleno de asignaturas aburridas.

La que más aburría a Rito era Ciencias, cuando llegó esta clase,Rito intentó escuchar al profesor,

pero era demasiado aburrido...se sentaba junto a la ventana,por lo que miró fuera.

Miró al cielo y lo que vió casi hace que su corazón estallara.

Allí estaba,una roca enorme se acercaba desde el cielo cada vez más,en otras palabras,un meteorito.

Rito no pudo evitar recordar su extraño sueño ,ésto le puso aún más nervioso.

Los demás alumnos no tardaron mucho en percatarse del meteorito.

-Sensei!Mire eso!-Dijo una alumna, gritando.

Todos los alumnos se amontonaron en las ventanas,incluidas Lala y las demás. Todos miraban al

meteorito con asombro y miedo. Todos a excepción de Rito,que estaba demasiado impactado.

En un momento,todos los alumnos de la escuela salieron fuera,a la entrada de la escuela.

Momo, Nana y Mea también estaban allí y empezaron a hablar con Lala y las demás con

preocupación.

-Atención todos! Alejaos de mí.-Dijo Mea. Todos se colocaron detrás de Mea.

A continuación transformó su brazo en un cañón enorme con el trans y disparó un rayo de energía

al meteorito. Yami observaba la escena desde los tejados de la escuela.

El rayo de energía impactó en el meteorito,que avanzaba a gran velocidad,y causó una gran

explosión.

Por un momento los corazones de los demás se llenaron de esperanza,pero desafortunadamente

el rayo no consiguió hacer ningún daño en el meteorito.

La doctora Mikado apareció entre la multitud y Momo,Lala y las demás se acercaron.

-Mikado-sensei!¿qué podemos hacer?-Preguntó Momo.

-Lo siento...con un meteorito de ese diámetro no podemos hacer nada, probablemente destruya

la mayor parte del planeta...ha sido muy repentino,la velocidad a la que ese meteorito avanza

no es normal...-Dijo Mikado.

Rito cayó de rodillas al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-(¿Por qué?Es exactamente lo mismo que he soñado esta mañana...¿qué significa ésto?)-Pensó Rito

mientras tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

Todos los demás se quedaron igual de afectados que Rito. El pánico se apoderaba de ellos.

Tearju también apareció.

-Mikado!¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?-Dijo.

-Yo no diría más de un minuto...-Dijo Mikado.

-Tienes razón...el meteorito está muy lejos todavía...pero viaja demasiado rápido...es muy extraño...

Estaban en lo cierto,después de medio minuto,el meteorito estaba sobre sus cabezas y cubría todo el

cielo,no sabían su tamaño exacto,pero en realidad era incluso más grande que la Tierra.

Rito miraba desesperado la gran roca que tenía ante sus ojos. Lo mismo hicieron los demás

alumnos.

De pronto,el meteorito se desintegró completamente y una especie de polvo se esparció por todos

lados y luego desapareció.

Después de unos segundos en completo silencio,todos lo alumnos de la escuela gritaron de alegría

y celebraron entre ellos. Nadie podía entender lo que acababa de ocurrir,sólo entendían que la amenaza

había desaparecido.

Rito suspiró,muy aliviado.

Tras varios minutos de celebración entre profesores y alumnos...

-Atención todos! Tenemos que volver a las clases!-Dijo un profesor.

Todos volvieron a sus respectivas clases muy alegres y emocionados,comentando lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, Rito seguía dando vueltas al asunto en su cabeza.

Los siguientes 20 minutos transcurrieron con total tranquilidad,hasta que,en medio de la clase,

Kotegawa se levantó repentinamente de su silla.

-Kotegawa-san ¿qué ocurre?-Pregunto el profesor.

Kotegawa no dijo nada y se acercó al pupitre de Rito.Éste miró a Kotegawa.

-¿Q-qué pasa?-Preguntó Rito algo incómodo por la mirada fija de su compañera.

Kotegawa agarró los hombros de Rito y le empujó contra la pared.

-(¿Qué demonios?es demasiado fuerte!)-Dijo Rito mientras estaba inmovilizado.

-Yuuki-kun...-Dijo Kotegawa mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Rito.

-¿Qué te ocurre,Kotegawa? Suéltame!Me estás haciendo daño!

-Yuuki...kun...-Decía Kotegawa mientras ponía sus pechos en la cara de Rito. Éste se sonrojó.

-(Qué está ocurriendo?)

El resto de la clase miraba con confusión a Kotegawa. Rito forcejeó y consiguió librarse de ella.

De pronto notó una mano agarrandóle del brazo. Tenía tanta fuerza como Kotegawa.

Rito miró hacia atrás y vió a Haruna.

-Sairenji?¿Tú también?

-Yuuki-kun...quiero ser una contigo...

-¿!Q-qué estás diciendo?!-Dijo Rito,sonrojado.

Rito miró detrás de Haruna y vió que el resto de la clase estaba en el mismo estado.

-(Qué demonios está pasando?)-Pensaba Rito, desconcertado.

Rito se abrió paso entre sus compañeros. Vió que un compañero y una compañera se besaban desesperadamente.

-Oye...¿qué hacéis?

Ignoraban completamente a Rito.

Todos,incluso el profesor,parecían animales en busca de placer. Rito salió corriendo y subió a la

azotea de la escuela. Allí se sentó para recobrar el aliento.

-(Qué demonios está ocurriendo?Esto es de locos...el meteorito de antes tiene que haber provocado

ésto...)-Pensaba.

Miró a su alrededor y vió un pequeño trozo de papel en uno de los extremos de la azotea.

Se acercó y cogió el papel. Había algo escrito en él:

-Soy una superviviente,te espero en el parque cerca de tu casa-

Rito se sintió aliviado al leer ese trozo de papel. Al parecer no estaba solo.

Decidió ir cuanto antes a encontrarse con esa persona y bajó de la azotea por una escalera de emergencia.

observó el exterior de la escuela y había ya varios alumnos fuera,todos estaban

coqueteando o besándose.

-Pero qué demonios...será mejor ir con cuidado.

Rito procuró que no le vieran y avanzó rápidamente ocúltandose detrás de árboles o arbustos.

Cuando salió del recinto de la escuela empezó a correr por las calles, la gente de las calles estaba

en el mismo estado que los de la escuela. Parecía algún tipo de virus.

Mientras corría hacia el parque,Rito pensaba:

-("Soy una superviviente...ven al parque cerca de tu casa..."lo que significa que es una chica y

además me conoce...¿podría ser Momo,o incluso Mikan?

También podría ser una trampa...aunque dudo que en ese estado se pueda escribir algo...tiene que

ser alguien que no haya sido afectado,como yo...)

Rito evitó todo contacto visual con los "infectados" y llegó al parque sin problemas.

En el parque no había absolutamente nadie...Rito caminó un poco y escuchó un ruido que

provenía de una especie de cabaña de madera en el parque que usaban los niños para jugar.

-(Ahí dentro debe estar la persona que ha escrito eso...)-Rito se acercó a la cabaña.

Tragó saliva y abrió la puerta de la cabaña...

 **Ese sería el primer capítulo...mañana publicaré el 2.**


	2. Capítulo2 - Persecución

Rito empujó la puerta de madera de la cabaña y una cuchilla de metal apareció justo ante sus ojos.

Retrocedió y se sorprendió.

-Oh,eres tú,Yuuki Rito...-Dijo Yami mientras bajaba su brazo/cuchilla.

-Ya-Yami...que sorpresa...casi me quedo sin ojos...-Dijo Rito.

-Tengo que ser cautelosa,siéntate ahí,tengo que hablar contigo.

Rito miró a su alrededor y observó que era una cabaña bastante pequeña,había dos sillas,una

enfrente de la otra, y una mesa con comida y agua que Yami había traído.

Rito tomó asiento y Yami también.

-Debes de estar bastante confundido¿no es así?-Dijo Yami.

-Sí...

-Lo primero que tienes que saber es que esa gente de ahí fuera no son inofensivos,tienen una

fuerza sobrehumana y sólo se guían por sus deseos. Les he visto hacer cosas increíbles justo después

de que el meteorito se desintegrara.-Explicó Yami.

-Yo también pensé que era debido al meteorito...-Dijo Rito.

-Así es...y también parece que no afecta a todos igual...

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Rito.

-Después de que el meteorito desapareciera e hiciera efecto,observé a distintas personas. Por ejemplo,

los adolescentes como los de la escuela parecen buscar satisfacción,mientras que los adultos se

comportan de una manera muy extraña.

-¿Extraña?

-He visto a un adulto levantar un coche y tirarlo por los aires.Y también se pelean entre ellos...pero

lo más extraño de todo es que parecen conservar la consciencia,incluso hablan.

-E-esto es muy raro...¿crees que se debe a algún virus del espacio?

-No lo sé...cuando trabajaba como asesina nunca había visto nada así en toda la galaxia.

-¿Y por qué éste virus no nos ha afectado,Yami?

-Eso tampoco lo sé...al principio pensé que podría ser porque yo soy un arma y todo eso...pero

cuando vi que tu tampoco habías sido afectado, descarté esa teoría.

Rito sonrió.-Otra vez con eso de que eres un arma, Yami...el que no hayas sido afectada por este

virus significa que eres tan humana como yo. Quizá haya otros como nosotros.

Yami se sonrojó.-Ca-cállate...no digas cosas de las que no estás seguro...¿y si somos los únicos

que no hemos sido afectados en todo el mundo?-Dijo Yami,preocupada.

-En ese caso tendríamos que crear una familia y empezar de cero-Dijo Rito.

-¿U-una familia?-La cara de Yami se puso roja.

-Así es.

-Pero para eso tendríamos que...-Imágenes aparecieron en la mente de Yami. Transformó su

cabello en un puño y golpeó a Rito.

Él también se sonrojó.-No,no...me has malinterpretado,Yami...quería decir que eso haríamos

si realmente fuéramos los únicos supervivientes...pero estoy seguro de que no. Eso sería...una

medida extrema...

-¿Extrema?¿Tanto me odias?-Dijo Yami,bromeando.

-¿Qué?Tú eres la que siempre me persigue para matarme cada vez que caigo por accidente...además

de eso...-Rito fue interrumpido por Yami,que se levantó y puso su mano en la boca de Rito para

que se callara.

-Silencio...hay uno de ellos cerca...-Dijo Yami,susurrando.

Las paredes de la cabaña tenían algunos agujeros,asi que miraron por ahí. Se veía el parque,y los

árboles agitándose por el viento. Segundos después un grupo de hombres fuertes y anchos apareció por la entrada del parque, hablando entre ellos.

-No muevas ni un músculo,estaríamos en problemas si nos descubren...no quiero matar a nadie-Dijo

Yami. Los hombres entraron en el parque y empezaron a jugar con los columpios y toboganes.

Uno de ellos se enfadó por alguna razón y empezó a golpear a otro. Los dos peleaban mientras los otros

los animaban. Parecían humanos primitivos.

Uno de los infectados que animaba miró hacia la cabaña repentinamente.

-Yami...está mirando hacia aquí...-Dijo Rito,asustado.

-¿Olvidas que fui una asesina del espacio?-Estos hombres no son un problema para mi.-Dijo Yami.

-Tienes razón...

-Si no se van tendré que darles una lección.-Dijo Yami transformando su mano en una cuchilla.

Lo cierto es que Rito ahora estaba más asustado de Yami que de los infectados.

-Procuraré no matarlos...-Dijo Yami saliendo de la cabaña.

Yami se situó frente a los hombres.Éstos dejaron de pelear y miraron a Yami.

-Oye,¿no es esa niña la que dijo ese tipo?-Dijo uno de los hombres.

-(¿Ese tipo?)-Pensó Yami.

-Sí,es ella...dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con ella,pero que no la matáramos.

-(¿De qué están hablando?¿no son infectados?)

Los pensamientos de Yami fueron interrumpidos por uno de los hombres,que se lanzó contra ella.

Yami se disponía a golpear a su oponente pero se detuvo cuando se dió cuenta de que la cuchilla

de su brazo había desaparecido. Esquivó el ataque del hombre.

-(¿Por qué no puedo usar el trans?)-Pensó Yami mientras esquivaba los ataques.

Rito estaba mirando desde la cabaña.

-(Mierda...Yami está en problemas,tengo que ayudarla...)-Pensaba.

Esquivar los ataques dejó de funcionar cuando más hombres se lanzaron hacia Yami. Uno de ellos la golpeó y Yami cayó al suelo,

la agarró del cuello y empezó a estrangularla. Yami agarraba el brazo del hombre intentando librarse,pero no podía respirar.

El pánico y la ira se apoderaban de la mente de Rito. Apretaba sus dientes con fuerza.

-Oye tú...te acabo de decir que no podemos matarla.-Dijo un hombre.

-Entonces haremos algo más divertido...-Dijo el hombre mientras sonreía.

El hombre empezó a arrancar la ropa de Yami. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de ella.

-Por favor...deteneos...-Suplicó Yami mientras lloraba.

-Cállate,mocosa.-Dijo un hombre.

Yami se sintió muy angustiada y sintió que su fin se acercaba.

Rito tragó saliva y salió fuera de la cabaña.

-Eh vosotros!-Gritó Rito.

Los hombres miraron a Rito.

-¿Quién eres,mocoso?

-Soy el que va a patearos el culo, miserables de mierda!-Gritó mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

-¿!Qué has dicho?!-Gritó un hombre.

-Nos ha insultado!-Dijo otro.

Todos los hombres salieron corriendo hacia Rito.

-Corre Yami! Escapa!-Gritó Rito.

Yami aprovechó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Consiguió alejarse del parque.

-(Por suerte no son muy inteligentes...)Pensó Rito mientras corría a toda velocidad y se metía dentro

del bosque detrás del parque.

-Ese mocoso...por su culpa se nos ha escapado la niña...-Dijo un hombre.

-Nadie nos dijo nada de no matar a un chico con el pelo naranja ¿verdad?-Dijo otro.

Los hombres sonrieron y salieron a dar caza a Rito.

Rito corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Ya que no podía permitirse dejar de

correr,se arañó varias veces la ropa con las ramas de los árboles y se hizo algunas heridas en los

brazos y las piernas.

Los hombres recortaban distancia y se acercaban. Rito miró hacia atrás y vió que uno de los

hombres arrancó un árbol entero y lo arrojó hacia él.

-(¿En serio?son demasiado fuertes...)

Rito esquivó por poco el tronco del árbol.

Se introdujeron en la parte más profunda del bosque,los árboles estaban muy juntos. Debido a esto,

los corpulentos hombres no podían pasar fácilmente a través del bosque. Por suerte,Rito era delgado

y podía pasar rápidamente. Pero a cambio se llevó más arañazos y heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Corrió sin parar ni mirar atrás durante unos 5 minutos. Luego miró hacia atrás y los hombres parecían

haberse rendido. Siguió corriendo unos minutos más hasta que divisó la salida del bosque.

-(Al fin...la salida...debo de haberme alejado bastante del parque y de casa...)-Pensó Rito mientras

se detenía a recuperar el aliento en los límites del bosque.

Cuando descansó lo suficiente salió del bosque y miró a su alrededor. Ahora se encontraba en la

ciudad,específicamente en el distrito comercial. Miró hacia el centro comercial y vió que estaba

repleto de infectados. Algunos no hacían nada,otros se peleaban,otros hablaban,y otros se besaban

y coqueteaban,como en la escuela.

Rito se encontraba en un punto algo alejado del centro comercial,pero también se dió cuenta de que

estaba totalmente rodeado por ellos. El único lugar libre era el bosque del que acababa de salir.

Tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda había infectados.Y enfrente estaba el centro comercial.

De pronto se escuchó un sonido de árboles siendo arrancados proveniente del bosque. Los perseguidores

de Rito aún no se rendían. Se acercaban poco a poco.

-(Mierda,mierda,mierda...estoy acorralado...)-Rito se ponía

cada vez más nervioso.

Pero su salvación llegó desde el cielo y luego aterrizó en el suelo.

-Yami!-Gritó Rito.

-Sube en mi, no hay tiempo que perder.-Dijo Yami.

Rito puso sus manos en los hombros de Yami y se agarró a ella como pudo.

Desplegó sus alas con el trans y voló hacia arriba.

-Yami...estoy herido,no aguantaré mucho aquí arriba...propongo que vayamos a mi casa...allí no hay

nadie.

-Entiendo...-Yami parecía estar asustada,ésto llamó la atención de Rito.

Yami sobrevoló toda la ciudad y se dirigió a la residencia Yuuki.

Después de un rato llegaron a su destino y Yami descendió hasta la entrada a la casa.

Rito se apartó con cuidado de la espalda de Yami.

-Tengo que curar estas heridas cuanto antes...¿tú estás herida?-Dijo Rito.

Yami cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar.

-¿Yami?¿Qué ocurre?Yami!

 **Continuará**


	3. Chapter3 - Sentimientos

**Capítulo 3 :O**

-Yami!¿Qué ocurre?-Decía Rito.

-Entremos en casa...-Dijo Yami.

-V-vale.

Los dos entraron en casa y Yami se sentó en un sofá mientras lloraba.

Rito cerró la puerta y cerró todas las ventanas de la casa,luego bajó con Yami y se sentó a su lado.

-Oye Yami...ya que estamos los dos solos en esto,me puedes contar lo que ocurre.-Dijo Rito con un

tono amable y tanquilo.

Yami se tranquilizó y empezó a hablar.

-Creo que hoy...he sentido por primera vez el verdadero miedo. Cuando me enfrenté a esos hombres

y ví que me superaban en poder,sentí miedo por primera vez en mi vida. Nunca antes en mi trabajo

como asesina había sido superada por nadie...creo que por eso estoy tan asustada ahora...y lo peor

de todo es que esos hombres iban a...-Yami se detuvo y no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

Rito miraba como los ojos color rojo de Yami se inundaban de lágrimas.

-(Ah,es cierto...aunque pueda parecer muy fría y haya sido una asesina...Yami es

una chica después de todo...)-Pensó Rito.

-L-lo siento Yuuki Rito...no quería que me vieras en este estado tan débil...-Dijo Yami con la voz

temblorosa.

-Ya-Yami...no me odies por esto...

Rito se acercó a Yami y la rodeó con sus brazos. En un abrazo que transmitía los sentimientos

de Rito. Yami sintió calidez y alivio.Y sobretodo,seguridad.

Rito se separó de ella.

-Yo...yo te protegeré,Yami.Sé que soy un simple terrícola pero...haré todo lo que pueda para

protegerte...

Aquellas palabras tranquilizaron a Yami,y dejó de llorar.

-Gr-gracias,Yuuki Rito,me encuentro un poco mejor-Yami se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Bueno...voy a curar mis heridas...tú quédate aquí descansando.

-No!-Gritó Yami.

-¿Eh?¿Qué pasa?

-No...no me dejes sola,por favor.-La cara de Yami se entristeció.

-(Vaya...¿desde cuando Yami es tan bonita?Está actuando de una forma muy linda...)-Pensó Rito

mientras se sonrojaba.

-Se perfectamente que...no estoy siendo como soy siempre pero...no puedo quitarme de la cabeza

a esos hombres atacándome y arráncandome la ropa...-Dijo Yami.

-Lo entiendo...entonces ven conmigo.

Yami siguió a Rito y entraron en el baño.

Rito buscó en los armarios agua oxigenada para desinfectar sus heridas.

-Tiene que estar por aquí...

-Esto...Yuuki Rito...-Dijo Yami tímidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay un método más rápido para curar heridas como esas...

-¿En serio? ¿cómo?

-Pues verás...con las nanomáquinas en mi interior podría curar tus heridas rápidamente...

-Vaya...pues adelante...-Dijo Rito,alegremente.

-Pero hay un incoveniente...tendríamos que...unir nuestros cuerpos.-Declaró Yami.

-¿!Qué?!-Dijo Rito,alterado y con la cara roja.

-No...no me refiero al sexo idiota...me refiero a que,por ejemplo,tendría que haber contacto físico

entre nosotros sin ninguna interferencia,y eso incluye a la ropa.

-Oh...ya entiendo, pero eso no es muy diferente del sexo...jeje...je.

-Deja de hablar de cosas ecchi por favor...sabes lo mucho que las odio.-Dijo Yami,enfadada.

-Sí...lo siento. Entonces...me tengo que tapar los ojos cómo la última vez¿verdad?

-No es necesario si no quieres...-Dijo Yami sonrojándose.

-Pero veré tus pechos...y tu...

-Escucha Yuuki Rito...creo que ya estás bastante acostumbrado a ver mi cuerpo desnudo debido a

tus actos pervertidos,y además...parece que vamos a tener que vivir juntos algún tiempo,asi que

creo que deberíamos mejorar nuestra relación.-Dijo Yami.

-Bueno...todo lo que has dicho es verdad...-Dijo Rito,avergonzado.

Yami empezó a quitarse su traje de batalla negro y lo dejó en el suelo. Después se quitó la camisa

blanca que llevaba por debajo. Yami no llevaba sujetador(o sostén)ya que sus pechos no eran

demasiado grandes aún.

A pesar de lo que dijo Yami,Rito no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y excitado.

Rito se quitó el uniforme escolar, que estaba sucio y deshilachado, luego se quitó la ropa interior.

Yami se quitó sus braguitas y las dejó encima de su otra ropa.

Rito tenía justo ante sus ojos a Yami completamente desnuda pero,debido a que su cabello era

muy largo,Rito no podía ver apenas su cuerpo desde detrás.

-Deja de mirarme y entra al baño...

-Lo-lo siento...

Rito llenó la bañera de agua caliente y los dos se metieron en ella.

Al hacer contacto con el agua caliente,Rito sentía un gran dolor por sus heridas.

-Yami...cura mis heridas cuanto antes...

-Da la vuelta,por favor...-Dijo Yami.

Rito dió media vuelta y se quedó mirando a la pared. Yami se acercó y rodeó el pecho de Rito

con sus brazos. Rito sentía los pechos de Yami presionando contra su espalda.

Después de unos segundos,Rito empezó a sentir como todas sus heridas se cerraban.

-Vaya...eres realmente increíble, Yami.

Las heridas sanaron por completo y Yami se separó de Rito.

-(Maldición...el aroma y la piel tan suave y blanca de Yami me han excitado...esto es malo...)

-Yami...-Dijo Rito acércandose a ella en el agua.

Rito no pudo resistir a los encantos de Yami y tomó sus manos y empezó a besar su cuello.

-Yami...Yami...-Repetía Rito.

Yami soltó un gemido.-Yuuki Rito...creo que no deberíamos hacer esto...

Los labios de Rito se acercaban a los de Yami,pero ella puso sus dedos en su boca.

-¿Te sentirías bien mientras haces co-cosas pervertidas conmigo sabiendo que la gente

de afuera infectada está sufriendo?Sería como si nos burláramos de ellos mientras nosotros...

Rito se detuvo.

-Ti-tienes razón...lo siento, me he dejado llevar...-Yami consiguió convencerle.

-...

Hubo unos minutos de silencio

-¿Crees que todas estarán bien?Me refiero a las demás chicas.

-Si no están aquí es porque también han sido afectadas.-Dijo Yami.

-Tengo suerte de estar contigo,Yami. De lo contrario me sentiría realmente solo...-Dijo Rito,sonriendo.

-Yo...yo también.

-Siempre estoy cayendo encima de ti y tocando tus partes privadas...y por eso nuestra relación

nunca mejora...además...hace mucho que nos conocemos¿qué me dices si a partir de ahora somos

amigos?-Dijo Rito.

-Va-vale...eres el hermano de Mikan...asi que no me importaría ser tu...amiga.

En el fondo,Yami era consciente de que poco a poco,se estaba enamorando de Rito,pero le daba

miedo decirle esos sentimientos.

Por otro lado,a Rito le seguían gustando Haruna y Lala pero...había empezado a fijarse más en

Yami, y ahora no la veía como una asesina que le quería matar.

-Creo que va siendo hora de salir...tengo hambre...-Dijo Rito.

-Yo iré en unos minutos,-Dijo Yami.

-Hay taiyaki casero hecho por Mikan,por si quieres...

-Sí...cenaré eso...-La voz de Yami sonaba nerviosa.

Rito se puso una camisa y un pantalón corto y bajó a cenar al salón. Aún no había anochecido fuera.

Mientras cenaba,Rito se preguntaba dónde estarían las demás chicas.

Yami seguía dentro del agua,sentada en la bañera.

-(¿Qué es ésta sensación?Siento algo aquí abajo...)

-(En ese libro decía que...)

Yami dirigió sus dedos hacia su vagina y empezó a tocarla mientras gemía.

Continuó por unos minutos,luego pasó a masajear sus pechos mientras tocaba su parte íntima.

-Ah...hah...Yuuki Rito...Yuuki Rito...eres un pervertido...no me toques ahí...-Decía Yami

mientras se autocomplacía.

-Yuuki...Rito...-Yami sintió un placer inmenso y luego se quedó pensando en lo que acababa

de hacer y su cara se pintó de rojo.

Luego salió de la bañera,creó unas braguitas nuevas con el trans,se puso la camisa blanca y bajó

al salón.

Rito aún seguía cenando.

-Oh,hola Yami.¿qué estabas haciendo?

-N-nada...sólo quería estar un poco más en el agua...

-Ya veo...

-¿Dónde está el taiyaki?-Preguntó Yami.

-Oh,deberían estar en el cajón de abajo,justo detrás de ti.

Yami se agachó para buscar el taiyaki en el cajón.

Rito casi se ahoga bebiendo agua cuando vió las braguitas de Yami frente a él.

Yami transformó su cabello en una mano y abofeteó la cara de Rito.

-Tienes un problema con las mujeres...Yuuki Rito.-Dijo Yami mientras se sentaba en la mesa

con una bolsa de taiyaki en la mano.

-Lo siento mucho...no puedo evitarlo.-Se disculpó Rito.

-Yuuki Rito,deberíamos tapar todas las ventanas para mayor seguridad...puedo hacerlo con el trans.

-¿En serio?Qué bien.

Yami terminó de comer algunos taiyaki y creó con el trans una especie de panel que ocultaba toda

la ventana. Hizo eso con todas las ventanas de arriba.

Volvió al salón y cuando iba a poner el panel en la ventana que daba a la calle,vió una niña que

andaba sola y se sorprendió ya que parecía no estar infectada.

-U-una niña!-Dijo Yami.

-¿Eh? Espera Yami!-Dijo Rito mientras veía como ella salía de la casa.

Yami corrió hacia la niña, y ésta la miró.La niña no dijo nada,tenía la mirada perdida y llevaba

un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Era de pelo castaño y de ojos marrones.

-¿Co-cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Yami.

-Me llamo...Shiina.-Dijo la niña.

-Yami!-Rito corrió hacia la niña y Yami.

-¿E-estás sola?

-No...estoy con ellos.

-¿Ellos?-Preguntó Rito.

-Ellos...son...los que...-La niña no pudo aguantar y se desmayó.

-O-oye!-Rito la tomó el pulso.

-Está inconsciente,llevémosla dentro.-Dijo Yami.

-Sí.

Rito la llevó hasta el sofá y la dejó ahí. Yami terminó de poner los paneles en las ventanas.

-Ha dicho que su nombre era Shiina,es posible que ella no haya sido infectada.-Dijo Yami.

-Tendremos que esperar a que despierte,en casa hay comida para unos cuantos días.-Dijo Rito.

-También dijo que estaba con "ellos"-Dijo Yami,pensativa.

-Puede que estén relacionados con todo esto...o con el estado de esta niña.-Continuó.

-Ahora sólo podemos esperar.-Dijo Rito mientras salía del salón.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Yami.

-Voy a mi cuarto,necesito relajarme un poco.

-Ah...yo me quedaré cuidando de Shiina...

-Gracias,Yami.

Rito subió y entró a su habitacion, allí se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

-(Todo esto es una locura...me pregunto donde estarán Lala y las demás...)-Pensaba Rito.

-(Lala,Kotegawa,Haruna-chan,Momo,Nana...¿Dónde estáis?)

Mientras pensaba aparecían imágenes de Yami en su cabeza.

-(Otra vez...¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella...?)

-(No sólo ahora...desde que la salvé del Darkness,no puedo quitarme a Yami de la cabeza...)

-(No estoy seguro de si me estoy enamorando...pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella)

-(Ah...si Momo estuviera aquí me ayudaría con estos sentimientos...)

Mientras Rito se sumergía en sus pensamientos,Yami miraba a Shiina.

-(Me pregunto si despertará pronto...)-Pensaba Yami.

Mientras pensaba empezó a recordar aquellos hombres acorralándola y arrancando su ropa,Yami se

empezó a sentir angustiada y muy nerviosa.

Aquel suceso había dejado un pequeño trauma en Yami.

-No...por favor...deteneos...-Yami sentía como aquel pensamiento se hacía cada vez más intenso.

-No quiero...estar sola...-Yami corrió escaleras arriba y entró en la habitación de Rito.

Rito se levantó de la cama,abrió los ojos de repente y vió a Yami a punto de llorar y jadeando.

-Ya-Yami...¿qué ocurre?

Yami no dijo nada y corrió hasta Rito y le abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba.

Rito se sonrojó.-O-oye Yami...¿qué te pasa?Estás muy rara...

Rito notó que las manos de Yami temblaban.

-Ni siquiera yo se lo qué me pasa,cada vez que recuerdo lo que pasó me siento muy débil y

angustiada...-Dijo Yami entre lágrimas.

-¿Te refieres a lo de esos hombres?

-Sí...

Rito rodeó a Yami con sus brazos.

-No te preocupes...ahora está todo bien...parece que eso ha causado un trauma en ti,Yami.

-¿Un trauma?¿qué es eso?

-Verás...un trauma es cuando algo malo le ocurre a una persona,y esto le produce un impacto

emocional muy intenso.A mi me pasaba algo parecido con las chicas...creo que esto demuestra

que también tienes sentimientos propios de un humano,Yami.

-Pero sabes...cuando estoy contigo ese sentimiento de angustia desaparece...-Dijo Yami.

-¿E-en serio?Entonces quédate aquí...

-Soy una idiota...me he encariñado con mi objetivo...-Dijo Yami secándose las lágrimas.

Rito dejó de abrazarla y la miró.

-¿Objetivo?Ahora somos amigos¿No?.

-Tienes razón...-Dijo Yami mientras sonreía.

-(Esta es la segunda vez que Yami me enseña su sonrisa...)-Pensó Rito mientras se alegraba.

Rito observó que Yami aún llevaba solo su camisa blanca y sus braguitas y además ella estaba

sentada sobre su miembro.

Yami notó que algo la golpeaba ahí abajo.

-Yuuki Rito...

-¿Qu-qué ocurre Yami?-Preguntó Rito,nervioso.

-¿Piensas que sólo porque te esté mostrando un lado débil de mí puedes hacerme cosas pervertidas?

-Ah...bueno...verás...eh...-A Rito no se le ocurría ninguna excusa.

-No te pongas tan nervioso...re-realmente no me importa,si eres tú.-Dijo Yami.

-¿E-eso qué significa?

-Nada...tonto.-Dijo Yami mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Crees que Shiina despertará?-Preguntó Rito.

-Seguramente necesite descanso...probablemente despierte en unos días.

-Entonces nos tendremos que quedar aquí...ya que es muy arriesgado salir fuera...-Dijo Rito.

-Podríamos hacer algo para divertirnos.-Sugirió Rito.

-¿Divertirnos?-Preguntó Yami,confundida.

-Por ejemplo...dime algo que hayas hecho que te haga sentir bien.

Yami recordó al instante lo que hizo en la bañera antes...pero no se atrevía a decirle eso a Rito.

-Pues...me gusta leer libros,comer taiyaki,o hablar con Mikan.-Dijo Yami.

-Pues a eso me refiero con divertido o agradable. Por ejemplo...¿quieres que nos demos un beso?

Sugirió Rito.

-¿Eh? Un ¿b-beso?

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me pediste que te diera un beso?

-Lo recuerdo pero...eso fue cuando estaba bajo el efecto del polen...

-Dijiste que querías experimentar los sentimientos que un beso despertaría en ti.¿Por qué no lo

probamos ahora?Aunque si no quieres no pasa nada...

-Está bien...-Dijo Yami.

-(La verdad es que quiero confirmar algo besando a Yami...)-Pensaba Rito.

-¿De verdad?Entonces ven aquí.

Yami se sentó en la cama al lado de Rito y le miró a los ojos.

La cara de Rito se puso roja. Lo mismo con la de Yami.

-Yuuki Rito...¿has besado a alguien alguna vez?-Preguntó Yami.

-No...¿Y tú?

-Yo tampoco...

-Solo tenemos que juntar nuestros labios...no es para tanto...muchos amigos hacen esto...además,

según tengo entendido en otros países hacen esto como un saludo...-Explicó Rito,nervioso.

-¿En serio?

-P-por supuesto...bueno,vamos allá.

Rito la miró a los ojos y luego acercó su cara, puso sus manos en los hombros de Yami

y besó sus labios brevemente.

-¿Qu-qué tal?-Preguntó Rito mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Otro...

-¿Eh?¿otro?b-bueno...

Rito volvió a repetir lo de antes pero esta vez durante más tiempo.

Los dos se movieron y Yami se tumbó en la cama mientras Rito estaba encima.

Miró la cara de Yami sonrojada y no hicieron falta palabras,Rito besaba la boca de la ex-asesina una

y otra vez,mientras ella emitía pequeños gemidos.

Después de varios besos, Rito se detuvo.

-Yami...creo que es mejor que paremos aquí...-Dijo.

-Va-vale...

-Y bueno...¿qué te ha parecido?

-No...no lo sé...es la primera vez que siento esto...-Contestó Yami,sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Entiendo...bueno,ya está atardeciendo...creo que voy a descansar.-Dijo Rito mientras se tumbaba

en su cama.

-¿Puedo tumbarme a tu lado?

-Pues claro,Yami...te dije que,si conmigo te sentías segura,te quedaras.

-Yuuki Rito...eres demasiado amable...sobretodo con alguien como yo.

Yami se tumbó al lado de él.

Rito miró los brillantes cabellos rubios de Yami y luego tomó su mano.

-(Mis sospechas eran ciertas...cuando estoy cerca de Yami o cuando la miro,mi pecho y mi corazón se estremecen)

Pensó Rito mientras analizaba sus sentimientos.

Yami sintió la calidez de la mano de Rito y cerró los ojos. Pasó un rato.

Rito se quedó dormido,Yami se relajó pero no llegó a dormirse,ya que siempre estaba alerta.

Hasta ahora todo había salido más o menos bien...sin embargo, la oscuridad se aproximaba.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que,mientras la luz del atardecer cubría la ciudad,la silueta de

un hombre los vigilaba desde la calle. El hombre llevaba una gabardina negra y unas gafas de sol

negras también. El hombre empezó a correr y a saltar por los edificios de la ciudad mientras

sacaba un dispositivo de comunicación.

-Sí...soy yo...los he localizado...todo va según lo planeado.-Dijo el hombre.

-Bien...bien...esto será divertido...jejeje...-Dijo la voz al otro lado del dispositivo.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo4 - Revelación

**Capítulo 4 :D**

Pasaron varias horas y ya era de noche,faltaban un par de horas para el anochecer. Las manos de

Yami y Rito seguían juntas,pero había algo que incomodaba a Yami. Después de pensarlo

mucho,dejó a Rito durmiendo y salió de la habitación.

Caminó hasta el salón sin encender la luz y comprobó que Shiina seguía durmiendo. Yami se puso

su traje de batalla y sus botas y salió de la casa. Una vez fuera, miró hacia los lados y no había absolutamente

nadie. Empezó a correr por las calles y no había nadie. La ciudad parecía estar vacía.

Miró las casas y no había ni una con luz dentro.

-(¿Qué significa ésto?¿Dónde están los infectados?)-Pensaba Yami,muy confundida.

Desplegó sus alas y voló hacia arriba hasta tener una vista desde arriba de la ciudad, pero no veía

ni una sola persona ni rastro de ellas.

-(¿Por qué no hay nadie en toda la ciudad?¿Dónde están los demás?)Pensaba.

Yami decidió esperar. Se situó en lo alto de un edificio. Pasaron cerca de dos horas y el sol salía por

el horizonte. Miró a las calles y lo que vió la impactó mucho.

La gente infectada empezó a aparecer uno tras otro. Como si durante la noche fueran invisibles.

-(¿Qué es ésto?Tengo que hablar con Rito...)

Yami saltó del edificio y voló rápidamente hasta la casa de los Yuuki. Abrió la puerta con la llave,

entró y corrió hacia la habitación de Rito. Abrió la puerta,en la habitación no había nadie.

Pensó que podría estar dando un baño y entró en él. Pero tampoco había nadie.

Yami se empezaba a poner nerviosa.

Bajó al salón, no había nadie. Luego probó con el jardín,pero tampoco había nadie allí.Por último

revisó la cocina. Pero desafortunadamente,Rito no estaba en casa.

Las piernas de Yami fallaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-(Y si...¿Y si él se ha convertido en un infectado?No quiero estar sola otra vez...no quiero volver

a esos tiempos...)-Pensaba Yami mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No me dejes sola...Yuuki Rito...

-Onee-chan...¿por qué lloras?

Yami miró detrás suya y vió a Shiina mirándola.

-Has...has despertado!-Dijo Yami mientras quitaba sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?-Preguntó Shiina.

-Oh...no es nada.¿Recuerdas algo antes de desmayarte?-Preguntó Yami,esperanzada.

-Mmmh...no recuerdo muchas cosas...solo recuerdo que ellos tienen a Momo-chan y a Nana-chan.

Los ojos de Yami se abrieron como platos.

-¿Las conoces?¿Quién?¿quién las tiene?-Preguntó impaciente Yami.

-No lo sé...había un señor que sonreía todo el tiempo...eso es todo lo que recuerdo...

lo siento,onee-chan...

-No hay problema...gracias por recordarlo...-Agradeció Yami.

-Shiina tiene sueño...todavía está cansada...-Dijo Shiina

-Ven.-Dijo Yami tomando la mano de Shiina.

Yami la llevó hasta la habitación de Mikan y allí la dejó en la cama,durmiendo.

Volvió al salón y se sentó en el sofá mientras pensaba sobre lo que había dicho Shiina.

-(¿Quiénes son los que ha dicho Shiina?Ha dicho que tenían a las princesas Momo y Nana...también

es posible que ellos tengan a Yuuki Rito...espero que no les haya ocurrido nada malo...)

Pensaba, preocupada.

-Rito...-Dijo Yami mientras ponía una mano en su pecho.

-(¿Qué es esto que siento?Cuando no estoy con Yuuki Rito siento como si me faltara algo...ésta

sensación...no me gusta)

Yami decidió tomar un baño para relajarse. Subió al baño,se desnudó y se relajó en el agua caliente

mientras pensaba en Rito y las demás chicas.

* * *

Mientras tanto...en un lugar completamente diferente a la ciudad...

Un hombre joven miraba a través de un cristal mientras sonreía.

-Oye tú,despiértale ya...y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.-Dijo el hombre,sonriendo.

-Sí,señor.-Contestó el hombre con gabardina negra y gafas de sol.

Rito sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica sacudiendo su cuerpo y abrió los ojos poco a poco.

Lo primero que vió fue una luz artificial y un techo.

-(¿Dónde...estoy?¿Dónde está Yami?)-Pensó.

Rito miró hacia su derecha y vió una ventana en la que se veía un cielo muy oscuro y muchas

estrellas en él.

-(Estoy...¿en el espacio?)

Rito se intentó mover pero no pudo. Se percató de que estaba tumbado en una especie de camilla

y estaba atado con una especie de cuerdas metálicas. Todo movimiento era inútil,sin embargo su

cabeza estaba libre... miró a su alrededor y vió paredes sin decoración.

-(Parece ser el interior de una nave espacial...)-Dedujo Rito.

De pronto Rito vió a un hombre con gabardina y gafas de sol salir de una puerta que estaba

camuflada con la pared. El hombre se situó frente a Rito.

-¿Quien...?

-Silencio!Nadie te ha dicho que hables.-Rito fue interrumpido por el hombre.

-Ahora,quiero que contestes a todas mis preguntas con total sinceridad. Si mientes,recibirás una

descarga eléctrica. Rito asintió con la cabeza,estaba algo confundido y asustado.

-Primera pregunta...¿recuerdas quién eres?-Dijo el hombre.

-Sí.-Contestó Rito.

-¿Conoces a Oscuridad Dorada?

-Sí.

-¿Conoces su verdadero nombre?

-S-sí...

-¿Cuál es?

-Eve...

La sonrisa del otro hombre que miraba a través del cristal se hizo aún más amplia.

El hombre de la gabardina continuó con las preguntas.

-¿Sientes algo por ella?

Rito se sonrojó.

-¿Eh?No...nada.

Rito sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Te dije que fueras sincero...-Dijo el hombre en un tono serio.

-Sí...siento algo por ella...(Espera...¿Cómo sabe que estoy mintiendo?)

-Eso está mejor...Yuuki Rito.

-(También sabe mi nombre...)

-Sigamos...ella fue contratada para matarte...¿no es cierto?

-Uhm...sí...

-¿Y por qué sigues vivo?

-Porque...todo fue un malentendido.

-¿Y por qué ella vive ahora en la Tierra?

-Eso es...porque ella tiene amigos en la Tierra y se siente cómoda viviendo allí.

-Entiendo...buen trabajo Yuuki Rito...espera ahí.

El hombre salió por la puerta.

-Muy bien...ahora inyecta el proyecto especial darkness en él...-Dijo el otro hombre mientras dejaba

escapar una pequeña risa.

-Sí,señor.

Rito estuvo unos 5 minutos esperando,luego vió otra vez al hombre con gabardina entrando por

la puerta. Esta vez llevaba en la mano un trapo y una jeringuilla.

-Muy bien Yuuki Rito...hora de dormir...

-Espera!¿qué hace?-Dijo Rito,alterado.

El hombre se acercó a Rito y puso el trapo en su boca. Rito empezó a sentirse mareado. Su vista

se nublaba. Miró al hombre y vió que estaba inyectando algo en su brazo.

Después de eso cayó completamente dormido.

-Señor Izaya...¿qué haremos con las princesas gemelas de Deviluke?¿y con las demás chicas?

-Silencio...ellas no entran en el juego todavía...jeje...jejejejeje...esto será muy divertido...solo

tenemos que esperar...aquel hombre llamado Izaya parecía divertirse mucho.

Izaya y el hombre de la gabardina entraron a una sala con decenas de pantallas que mostraban

las calles de la ciudad donde vivían Rito y los demás.

-Izaya-sama...Oscuridad Dorada descubrió lo de los infectados durante la noche...

-No importa...y ahora...ejecutaré el programa Shiina.

Izaya pulsó una tecla del teclado bajo las pantallas y luego empezó a reir locamente.

* * *

Los ojos de Rito se abrieron.

-Qué...¿qué ha pasado?-Rito sentía un ligero dolor en el brazo y su cabeza daba vueltas.

-Oh...es cierto,tengo que ir a casa con Yami...

Rito se levantó del suelo,se encontraba en medio de la calle sin saber muy bien por qué.

No recordaba nada después de tomar la mano de Yami y quedarse dormido.

-No estoy muy lejos de casa...-Rito empezó a caminar hacia su casa mientras evitaba a los

infectados de las calles.

Mientras tanto,Yami se encontraba tumbada en la cama de Rito,mientras abrazaba su almohada.

-(Toda la cama...huele a Yuuki Rito...)-Pensaba Yami mientras sonreía sonrojada.

-(¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?Parezco una pervertida...)-Pensó mientras se levantaba.

Yami salía de la habitación cuando de repente escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Se sorprendió y bajó rápidamente a abrirla.

Cuando la abrió vió a Rito,sonriendo.

-Hola,Yami.

Yami se sintió aliviada y quiso abrazar a Rito en ese momento,pero se resistió.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó.

-Me desperté en mitad de la calle...y me duele la cabeza...

-Entra en casa.-Dijo Yami.

Los dos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Escucha...es muy probable que fueras secuestrado...Shiina despertó y me dijo que un hombre

tenía a la princesa Nana y a la princesa Momo...estoy segura de que ellos fueron los que te

secuestraron...-Explicó Yami.

-Entiendo...¿asi que Shiina despertó?

-Sí...pero ella no recuerda más allá de eso.

-Fui secuestrado...realmente no recuerdo nada...pero bueno...parece que no me han hecho nada.

-Lo siento...fue mi culpa...si hubiera estado contigo,no habría dejado que te secuestraran...

-¿No estabas conmigo?

-No...pero gracias a eso,descubrí que los infectados desaparecen de noche y luego vuelven a

aparecer de día.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Rito, sorprendido.

-Así es...ellos saben nuestra ubicación...deberíamos tener cuidado.

Shiina dormía en la habitación de Mikan pero sus ojos se abrieron de pronto.

Rito vió que Shiina bajaba las escaleras.

-Oye...¿qué haces despierta?-Preguntó Rito.

Shiina no dijo nada y se acercó.Luego empezó a hablar.

-Onee-chan, onii-chan... lo siento mucho...

Rito y Yami se sorprendieron.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo Rito.

-Ahora,revelaré lo que soy en realidad. Dijo Shiina,luego continuó.

-Tan solo soy una forma de vida artificial con el objetivo de recopilar información de la Tierra.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Rito,confundido.

-¿Por quién fuiste creada?-Preguntó Yami.

-Por ellos...los que tienen a Nana-chan y a Momo-chan.

-¿!Qué?!-Gritó Rito.

-No te preocupes,Onii-chan...ellos no son malas personas,os lo explicaré.

-Mis creadores son una corporación científica que realiza experimentos por toda la galaxia,cuando

llegaron a este planeta,el prototipo de meteorito fue lanzado aquí.

-¿!Asi que ellos fueron los causantes de todo esto?!-Dijo Rito,algo enfadado.

-Así es...pero todo fue un malentendido,ya que mis creadores pensaban que no existía vida terrestre

en este planeta,por mi culpa. Antes de lanzar el meteorito,fui enviada para comprobar las condiciones de este

planeta,pero debido a un mal funcinamiento de mi sistema,di una información errónea sobre este

planeta,y mis creadores procedieron con el experimento. Luego fuisteis vosotros los que me encontrasteis en mal estado.

Yami y Rito no sabían muy bien que pensar.

-Yami...¿qué piensas sobre esto?

-Bueno...su historia tiene sentido pero...¿por qué ellos tienen a las princesas Momo y Nana?

-Eso es porque,después de que se causara el malentendido y la infección,mis creadores localizaron

a las princesas de Deviluke y las pusieron a salvo en caso de que ocurriera alguna anomalía,ya que

ellos no quieren problemas con la familia Deviluke.

Sin embargo, no pudieron localizar a la princesa mayor. Pero no hay de que preocuparse...ya que

ahora que mi sistema ha sido restablecido,puedo comunicarme con mis creadores y les informaré

de todo.-Explicó Shiina.

Shiina se alejó unos pasos y comenzó a comunicarse.

-Oye Yami,¿no es ésto demasiado sospechoso?

-Esperemos a que contacte con sus supuestos creadores...si resultan ser enemigos no dudaré

en aniquilarlos...no te precupes,Yuuki Rito.-Sonrió Yami.

-Onii-chan,onee-chan,mis creadores estarán aquí en unos minutos. Vendrán personalmente a hablar

con vosotros.

-¿Eh?¿En serio?Vaya...-Dijo Rito,nervioso.

-Vayamos fuera.-Sugirió Yami.

Los tres salieron fuera de la casa y después de unos 10 minutos una pequeña nave

apareció en el cielo,descendiendo.

-Son ellos.-Dijo Shiina.

Rito miraba la nave descender y aterrizar en medio de la calle. La compuerta de la nave se abrió.

Un hombre con una camisa y pantalón negros apareció bajando de la nave, era joven y de apariencia normal.

Se acercó a Yami y a Rito.

-Saludos...mi nombre es Izaya...vosotros debéis ser los no afectados ¿no es así?-Dijo.

-Sí...-Contestó Rito.

-Antes de nada les pido mil disculpas por todo lo ocurrido,soy el representante de la corporación AEX.

Nos dedicamos a realizar experimentos para mejorar la calidad de vida de la galaxia.

Izaya mostró una especie de autentificación de la corporación en la que estaban escritos sus

datos personales y su foto.

-(Corporación AEX...¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?)-Pensó Yami.

-Perdone,señor Izaya...¿pero qué va a ocurrir con este planeta?-Preguntó Rito.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso...ya que nosotros creamos el prototipo meteorito,por supuesto

tenemos la solución...lo logramos recogiendo y analizando a toda la gente infectada durante la noche.

-(Eso explica por qué los infectados desaparecieron durante la noche...)-Pensaron Yami y Rito.

-Ya hemos aplicado la solución, en tan solo unos minutos...los habitantes de este planeta volverán a ser

como antes...-Explicó.

-Ya veo...-Dijo Rito,sorprendido.

-También liberaremos a las princesas Nana y Momo.

-Una última pregunta...-Dijo Yami.-¿Por qué nosotros no fuimos afectados por el meteorito?

-Respecto a eso...lo siento mucho,señorita...pero desconocemos la razón...también nos tienen que disculpar por algo en relación a eso...-Se disculpó Izaya.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo Rito.

-Verás...¿recuerdas despertar en medio de la ciudad sin recordar nada?-Dijo Izaya dirigiéndose a Rito.

-Sí...¿fuisteis vosotros?

-Correcto...decidimos analizar tu cuerpo,ya que nos dimos cuenta de que no habías sido infectado...entonces cuando íbamos a devolverte con nuestro sistema

de teletransporte,que es con el que recogimos a todos los humanos infectados...hubo un error y te teletransportó en medio de la calle...lo sentimos si eso causó

algún problema...

-No...por suerte no me pasó nada malo...-Dijo Rito.

-También lo sentimos mucho por no pedir su permiso para analizar su cuerpo...pero le prometo que,

ahora,todo volverá a la normalidad y nosotros no volveremos a causar ningún problema en este

planeta. En nombre de la corporación AEX,lo sentimos mucho. Izaya se puso de rodillas y pidió perdón.

-No...no pasa nada,señor Izaya...-Dijo Rito,algo incómodo.

-Gracias por comprenderlo...-Dijo.

Izaya se levantó y dió media vuelta. Shiina le siguió y se despidió de Yami y Rito.

Mientras Izaya caminaba de vuelta a la nave,una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-(Estos terrícolas son realmente estúpidos...)-Izaya apenas podía contener la risa.

La compuerta de la nave se cerró.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar unos meses y cuando menos se lo esperen...-Izaya empezó a reir sin

parar.

-Izaya-sama...¿cuánto habría que esperar?-Preguntó el hombre de la gabardina.

-Con unos meses debería bastar...y por cierto,desactiva todas las cámaras que pusimos en la ciudad.

Cuando el proyecto darkness especial que inyectamos en ese chico se active,lo sabremos.

-Sí,señor.

-Y ahora salgamos de este asqueroso planeta...

Mientras tanto Yami y Rito observaban como la nave se alejaba en lo alto del cielo.

* * *

 **¿Qué será ese "proyecto especial darkness? :O**

 **Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 5 - El comienzo

**Capítulo 5**

Después de que la nave desapareciera del cielo,Yami y Rito se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-Pues... parece que todo esto ha terminado...-Dijo Rito mientras suspiraba.

-Si...ahora todo volverá a la normalidad. Adiós,Yuuki Rito.-Dijo Yami.

-¿Eh?¿te vas?-Preguntó Rito algo decepcionado.

-Sí. A partir de ahora volveré a mi vida de siempre...mira allí.

Rito miró hacia atrás y vió a Nana,Momo y Lala corriendo hacia él.Y, sin siquiera darse

cuenta,también la gente había vuelto completamente a la normalidad.

-Ritoooo!-Gritó Lala mientras saltaba encima de él.

-Oye Lala...no hagas estas cosas en medio de la calle.-Rito fingió que no había pasado nada.

Al parecer,todas las personas infectadas habían estado en una especie de estado de hibernación y no recordaban absolutamente nada.

-Buenos días,Rito-san.-Dijo Momo,sonriendo.

Nana no dijo nada.

-Hola chicas...-Dijo Rito,aliviado.

-Adiós Yam...oh,se ha ido...-Rito sonrió y luego suspiró.

-¿Con quién hablas Rito?

-No es nada...entremos en casa.

Rito y las chicas entraron alegremente en casa. Mikan ya estaba dentro. Todo volvió a ser

como antes.

Llegó la hora de la comida y todo transcurrió con toda tranquilidad...(excepto las típicas caídas

de Rito)cuando todos terminaron de comer,Nana y Lala se quedaron viendo la TV con Celine.

Mientras,Momo ayudaba a Mikan en la cocina. Rito subió a su cuarto.

-Oye Mikan-san...-Dijo Momo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Le ocurre algo a Rito-san?Parece estar triste...

-Yo también me he fijado,pero no creo que sea por algo serio...

-Mmmh...-Momo tuvo una idea.

Cuando terminó de ayudar a Mikan,subió a su cuarto y se dio un baño. Al salir se miró en el espejo.

-Me pregunto si le gustarán a Rito-san...-Dijo Momo mientras miraba las braguitas nuevas que

había comprado.

Se puso las braguitas y una camisa blanca,y se dirigió al cuarto de Rito. Abrió la puerta y

le vió tumbado en la cama de cara a la pared.

Momo se sentó en la cama y acarició su espalda.

-Rito-san...es hora de despertar...-Dijo Momo,con un tono provocativo.

-Oh,hola Momo.¿Necesitas algo?-La voz de Rito sonaba seria,ni si quiera miró a Momo.

Momo se acercó a su oreja y le susurró:

-Necesito algo...y es que seas el rey del harem...

-Lo siento Momo...¿podrías dejarme solo?

-Ri-Rito-san...¿qué te ocurre?Puedes contármelo.

-No me ocurre nada,solo estoy algo cansado.

-Lo siento si te he molestado.-Dijo Momo mientras salía por la puerta.

Rito miró al techo y puso una mano en su pecho.

-(¿Qué demonios me pasa?Le dije a Lala que la amaba y también le dije que amaba a Haruna-chan,

pero...¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?Cada vez que intento pensar en algo, la imagen de

Yami aparece en mi cabeza...mierda, necesito hablar con ella y decirle lo que siento)

Rito se levantó de la cama,se tomó un baño y luego buscó a Mikan hasta encontrarla en el jardín

mientras tendía la ropa.A Momo le preocupaba Rito,y decidió vigilarlo mientras escuchaba lo que

hablaba con Mikan.

-Esto...Mikan,¿sabes dónde podría encontrar a Yami ahora mismo?-Preguntó.

-¿Eh?¿a Yami-san?¿por qué?

-Quiero preguntarle una cosa...

-Oh...pues normalmente visita la biblioteca,o la tienda de taiyaki de la ciudad...

-Vale,gracias Mikan.

-Aunque si quieres,puedo darte su número de teléfono.-Dijo Mikan.

-¿En serio?¿ella tiene?

-Claro,yo se lo dije.

-Está bien...dame su número.

Mikan le dió el número a Rito y subió a su cuarto. Momo se quedó escuchando en

la puerta.

Rito marcó el número de Yami.

Yami se encontraba mirando al cielo en la azotea de un edificio mientras reflexionaba cuando

un pitido empezó a sonar.

-(Número desconocido...)

-¿Diga?

-Ho-hola Yami...soy Yuuki Rito.

-Ah...hola.¿qué ocurre?

-Yami,quiero hablar contigo...¿estás ocupada?

-No...

-Entonces nos reuniremos en la entrada del parque del distrito comercial¿sabes dónde es?

-Sí...estoy cerca de allí,te estaré esperando.-Dijo Yami.

-Vale,llego en unos 10 minutos...

Rito colgó la llamada y salió de casa.

Momo iba a seguirle pero una mano la detuvo.

-Momo-san...no lo hagas.

-Pero Mikan-san...

-Deja a Rito hacer las cosas por si mismo al menos una vez.

Momo suspiró.

-Está bien...

Mikan sonrió.

Mientras Rito caminaba por las calles iba pensando en que le iba a decir a Yami exactamente.

Empezaba a ponerse algo nervioso.

Al mismo tiempo, Yami esperaba en la entrada del parque.

-¿De qué querrá hablar Yuuki Rito?

Algunas ideas se pasaron por su mente y entonces decidió cambiar un poco su ropa.

Yami usó el trans y su traje de batalla negro se convirtió en un vestido corto con algunas decoraciones.

Era un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y dejaba al descubierto su

cuello y un poco de su pecho. Transformó sus botas por unos zapatos que combinaban con su vestido.

También pensó en cambiar su peinado,pero decidió dejarlo como siempre. También cambió los

broches de su pelo por unos lazos negros.

Después de unos minutos,Rito llegaba al punto de reunión, el parque estaba situado entre

la ciudad y el distrito comercial. Rito dobló la esquina y llegó a la entrada de éste.

Rito se sonrojó y se quedó bastante sorprendido al ver a Yami.

-Hola,Yuuki Rito.

El corazón de Rito empezó a latir cada vez más rápido.

-Ho-hola Yami...perdón por llegar un poco más tarde...

-No hay problema.¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Primero vamos a sentarnos en algún lugar...-Sugirió Rito.

Yami asintió y empezaron a caminar por el parque.

-Oye Yami...¿y esa ropa?

-La he creado con el trans,solo quería...ver como me quedaba.

-Oh...ya veo...es muy bonita,me refiero a la ropa,bueno tú también pero...-Rito se empezó a poner

muy nervioso y tropezó con una piedra del suelo. Cayó encima de Yami y apretó sus pechos.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que paso esto,Yuuki Rito...-La cara de Yami enrojeció.

-Lo-lo siento mucho...

-Hoy estoy de buen humor,asi que lo dejaré pasar...

Por suerte,habían caído sobre césped,asi que sus ropas no se mancharon.

-Por cierto...¿qué te parece este lugar?-Dijo Rito mirando alrededor.

Había una extensión de césped y detrás había un pequeño bosque, en los límites del parque.

-Está bien pero...¿podrías quitar tus manos de mis pechos?

-Ah...perdón.

Rito se apartó y se sentó junto a ella en un banco del lugar.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-Preguntó Yami.

Rito tragó saliva y se intentó tranquilizar ya que su corazón iba a explotar.

-Seré directo...Yami,te...te...¿te gusto?

-¿a-a qué te refieres?

-Verás...me refiero a si te resulta agradable pasar tiempo conmigo...y te quería pedir que salieras

conmigo...

-¿Salir contigo?

-Si,ya sabes,hacer cosas juntos,visitar lugares,ese tipo de cosas...

-No me importaría pero...¿por qué?

-Porque quiero confirmar lo que siento por ti.Y además,quiero verte sonreir.

-Lo que sientes..por mi.-El corazón de Yami sintió calidez con esas palabras.

-¿Cual es tu respuesta?

-Vale...pasaré el tiempo contigo.-Yami sonrió levemente.

-Entonces...¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir?-Preguntó Rito.

-Ninguno en especial-Dijo Yami.

-Yo tengo algunas ideas.

Después de esto,Yami y Rito salieron del parque,visitaron el distrito comercial e hicieron muchas cosas juntos que

Yami no conocía aún. Cosas tan normales como comer en un restaurante,entrar a una tienda de

mascotas o comer un helado al aire libre. Rito iba explicando a Yami los diferentes lugares

que iban visitando,también se divirtió mucho viendo las reacciones de ella al hacer todas estas

cosas por primera vez. En los 2 años que Yami llevaba en la Tierra,nunca había hecho otra cosa

además de comer taiyaki o leer libros.

Después de una hora...

Salían de una tienda riendo.

-¿Viste la cara de ese perro?Era igual que la del director jajaja!-Rito reía. Yami también

sonreía de vez en cuando. Realmente se estaba diviertiendo por primera vez en su vida.

Mientras tanto,Haruna había venido de compras a la ciudad,se disponía a entrar en una tienda de

ropa cuando de repente vió a cierta pareja salir de la tienda de al lado entre la multitud.

-(¿Eh?¿esos no son Yuuki-kun y Yami-chan?)-Haruna se abrió paso entre la gente y se acercó para

comprobarlo y efectivamente,eran ellos.

-(¿Qué están haciendo ellos dos...?)-Haruna se acercó un poco más y vió que estaban hablando

tranquilamente y riendo.

-(¿Quizá esté Mikan-san con ellos?pero no la veo por ningún lado...)

Haruna estaba bastante confundida.

-(¿Qué está pasando aquí?)Haruna se quedó pensando en medio de la calle llena de gente.

-(¿Quizá están saliendo?Pero eso es...imposible...oh,los he perdido...)-Haruna volvió a la tienda

de ropa mientras daba vueltas y vueltas a ese asunto.

Pasaron unas semanas y Yami y Rito vivieron sus vidas normales,con la excepción de que salían y se

divertían juntos todas las tardes,después de la escuela.

Visitaban distintos lugares de la ciudad. Fueron a la piscina,a un templo,a la biblioteca...en una ocasión paseaban por las calles de la ciudad al atardecer.

No había mucha gente.

-Yami.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qui-quieres que vayamos de la mano?

-Vale...-Sus manos se encontraron y se juntaron. Cuando esto ocurrió Rito sintió una extraña

sensación en su interior. Como un ligero dolor.

Yami lo percibió.-¿Ocurre algo?

-No es nada...-Rito sonrió y continuaron caminando. La relación entre ellos mejoraba cada vez más, pero aún no habían dado el siguiente paso.

Haruna ya no se los encontraba,si no que era ella la que los encontraba y los espiaba. Ésta vez miraba sonrojada desde detrás de un edificio mientras iban de la mano.

Cada vez estaba más convencida. Entonces, un día cualquiera en la escuela...

Rito estaba reunido con casi todas las chicas en el pasillo de la escuela,como todos los días.

Estaban Momo,Lala,Nana,Mea,Kotegawa e incluso Run,que no trabajaba ese día.

Yami también estaba. Rito hablaba con ellas cuando de pronto Celine saltó a su cabeza y

Rito se tambaleó hasta caer sobre Run y apretar sus pechos.

-Rito-kun!pervertido!-Dijo Run,en tono alegre.

Kotegawa y Nana le insultaron y llamaron pervertido. Rito pidió perdón.

De alguna forma,Yami se sintió algo celosa.

Todos continuaron charlando, pero una voz gritando los interrumpió.

-Yuuki-kun!-Gritó Haruna,sonrojada.

Rito y las chicas miraron a Haruna,sorprendidas.

-Sairenji!¿qué ocurre?-Dijo Rito,algo confuso.

Haruna se acercó a Rito y tragó saliva.

-Yuuki-kun...Yami-chan y tu...¿sois novios?

En ese momento,el tiempo pareció detenerse.

-¿!Pero qué estas diciendo Sairenji-san?!-Gritó Kotegawa, lo mismo hizo Nana.

Las demás miraron a Rito.

-¿Eres el novio de Yami-oneechan?-Mea estaba emocionada.

Rito se puso nerviso. También notó que su respiración se aceleraba.

-No somos novios...solo estamos saliendo y diviertiendónos,¿verdad Yami?-Rito la miró.

Ahora las chicas miraban a Yami

-Sí,no lo malinterpretéis. No somos novios ni nada de eso...

-Ya entiendo! Que bien Rito,ahora te llevas bien con Yami-chan!-Dijo Lala.

-Pero el otro día os ví caminando tomados de la mano!-Gritó Haruna.

Las chicas se sorprendieron y miraron a Rito fijamente.

-Bueno...veréis, eso fue porque...eh...-Rito no sabía que decir y empezaba a encontrarse mal.

-Yuuki Rito...por aqui.-Dijo Yami.

Rito corrió a los brazos de Yami y ella se lo llevó volando con sus alas.

-No huyas, maldita bestia!-Gritaba Nana.

Las chicas miraban a Yami y a Rito alejarse.

Lala estaba feliz,Mea estaba emocionada,Nana y Kotegawa enfadadas(y celosas)Run estaba triste y

Momo estaba totalmente seria.

Lala se acercó a ella.

-¿Ocurre algo Momo?

-Ah...Onee-sama,no es nada...-(Qué raro...he sentido una extraña energía proveniente de Rito-san...)

Mientras tanto...

Yami aterrizó en lo alto de un edificio.

-Yuuki Rito...he visto que no te encontrabas bien...¿ocurre algo?-Preguntó Yami.

-Si...*hah*...gracias por...*hah*...salvarme...-Rito parecía estar agotado y sudaba mucho, su respiración

se hacía cada vez más pesada.

-¿Quieres que traiga agua o alguna otra cosa?-Yami estaba preocupada.

-No...estoy bien...solo estoy algo mareado...

De pronto Rito sintió un dolor muy intenso en el pecho y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Rito gritaba de dolor y se retorcía en el suelo. Una especie de humo negro muy denso empezó a salir

de su cuerpo.

-Yami!-Gritó.

-¿!Qu-qué ocurre?!

-Vete de aquí... avisa a las demás.

-¿Por qué?

-Alejaos de mi...por favor...no aguantaré mucho...

-No te dejaré solo!-Dijo Yami.

-He dicho que te vayas!-Una especie de garra negra salió del cuerpo de Rito y rompió su camiseta.

Los gritos de Rito eran cada vez más fuertes.

Yami estaba horrorizada.

* * *

Los ojos de Izaya se abrieron de la emoción.

-Ha comenzado...-Dijo.

El hombre de la gabardina entró rápidamente por la puerta.

-Izaya-sama!

-Ya lo sé...activa los robots espía.

Izaya entró en la sala donde había muchas pantallas y comenzó a mirar mientras sonreía.

* * *

Rito seguía retorciéndose en el suelo mientras gritaba por el dolor.

Más garras negras empezaron a perforar el cuerpo de Rito hasta que le rodearon.

Rito dejó de gritar,ahora se encontraba en un espacio totalmente negro.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Rito miró hacia sus pies y unas imágenes aparecieron debajo de él. Vió las imágenes de como Izaya le secuestró y le interrogó y luego

los engañó a él y a Yami.

-!¿Nos engañó?!Ese bastardo...

Poco a poco,Rito iba notando como perdía el control de su cuerpo y una fuerza desconocida se apoderaba de él.

-¿Qu-qué me ocurre?

Entonces vió las imágenes de cómo inyectaron algo en su brazo y luego le dejaron en medio de la calle.

-No debimos...confiar en ese tipo...

Las garras negras volvieron al interior de Rito y él apareció en el suelo,con la ropa desgarrada y manchado de sangre.

-Ri-Rito!¿estás bien?-Preguntó Yami.

Rito se levantó,miraba hacia el suelo.

Yami dió un paso hacia Rito.

Éste la miró fijamente.

Yami miró sus ojos y vió que eran completamente negros.

-¿Qué te ha ocurido?-Yami estaba asustada y preocupada.

Rito se quedó mirando unos segundos y luego se lanzó contra ella, agarró su cuello con fuerza y la levantó.

Yami intentaba librarse de sus brazos mientras se ahogaba.

-Su-suéltame...-Empezaba a quedarse sin aire y su vista se nublaba.

Al sentir que su vida corría peligro,Yami transformó su brazo en una cuchilla y cortó un brazo de Rito de un solo golpe. La sangre manchó la cara de Yami.

Él ni siquiera gritó ni se alteró.Parecía no sentir dolor.

-¿No me has oído?Te dije que me soltaras...-Yami se preparaba para el combate.

* * *

 **A partir de aquí la historia quizá se ponga algo violenta y gore.**

 **Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Duda

**Capítulo 6 :)**

Rito miró su brazo cortado en el suelo,pero el brazo volvió a su sitio y se regeneró como si nada.

-(Ese monstruo no es Yuuki Rito...es algo similar a mi transformación en darkness)-Pensaba Yami

mientras observaba a Rito. Era exactamente igual al de antes,lo único que cambió fueron sus ojos,

que ahora eran completamente negros,y la expresión de su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción, parecía un

robot.

-Yuuki Rito...¿puedes escucharme?-Dijo Yami.

Rito golpeó a Yami y ésta salió disparada y chocó contra un edificio.

-(Es inútil hablar con él...será mejor que me retire y busque la forma de traerlo de vuelta...pero

primero tengo que poner a salvo a las demás chicas...)

Yami desplegó sus alas y voló en dirección a la escuela,pero de pronto,Rito se puso delante de ella.

Él también podía volar ahora.

La expresión sin emociones de Rito se convirtió en la cara del Rito de simpre.

-Yami...lo siento...ya he vuelto...ven conmigo-Dijo Rito.

-No me engañarás con tus trucos.-Yami lanzó un golpe a Rito pero este lo detuvo,agarró el brazo

de Yami y lo retorció con mucha fuerza, ella gritó de dolor.

Luego la lanzó contra un edificio. Después Rito voló en dirección a la escuela.

Al aproximarse a la escuela dejó de volar y adoptó la forma del Rito orginial. Su expresión volvió

a ser la de ese chico amable y sus ojos tomaron ese color marrón, sin embargo su mente estaba

totalmente sumida en la oscuridad. Se quedó esperando en la entrada de la escuela mientras los

alumnos salían,las clases habían terminado.

Estuvo esperando 5 minutos y su paciencia se agotó.

-(Parece que ellas no están aquí...no importa,primero iré a por la más difícil)-Pensaba.

Rito voló hasta su casa y entró por la puerta.

-Mikan!ya estoy en casa!-Podía imitar al Rito original a la perfección.Básicamente era él,pero

su personalidad era agresiva y despiadada,totalmente opuesta al Rito normal. Además no le importaba

nadie más aparte de él mismo.

-Bienvenido!-Respondió Mikan desde el salón.

Entró en el salón y vió que Mikan estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la TV.

-¿Dónde están las demás?

-Oh,se han ido a pasear con Celine.-Dijo Mikan.

-Oye Mikan...ahora que lo pienso,siempre eres tú la que hace las tareas de la casa y eso...

¿te gustaría que te recompensara por ello?

-¿Eh?¿una recompensa?

-Sí...por ejemplo,¿te gustaría un masaje de hombros?

-Me vendría muy bien...-Dijo Mikan.

-Yo me ocupo...-Dijo Rito mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Mikan se destapó los hombros y echó su cabello a un lado.

Rito puso sus manos en los hombros doloridos de Mikan y empezó a masajearlos suavemente.

Mikan se sonrojó ligeramente,la forma en que Rito lo hacía era muy relajante.

Rito continuó con distintas técnicas de masaje.

-Rito...¿desde cuando eres tan bueno dando masajes?

-Es la primera vez que doy uno...

-¿en serio?

Rito siguió por unos 10 minutos.

El dolor en los hombros de Mikan se fue.

-Oye Mikan...¿quieres tomar un baño?

-¿eh? ¿Contigo?

-Claro...¿no quieres?

-Bu-bueno...está bien.

Subieron al baño,se desnudaron y se metieron en la bañera.

-(Je...esto es más facil de lo que pensaba...)

Mikan estaba sentada dando la espalda a Rito.

También estaba algo nerviosa y excitada.

Rito empezó a tocar sus brazos y luego masajeó sus hombros y su cuello.

Luego fue bajando hasta acariciar suavemente sus pequeños pechos y a masajearlos.

Mikan emitía pequeños gemidos.

-Rito...no puedes tocar ahí...

Rito procedió a besar con delicadeza su cuello mientras apretaba sus pechos.

-Rito...-Mikan perdió el sentido de la razón y dió media vuelta y besó desesperadamente los labios

de su hermano mayor.

-Rito...-Mikan le besaba mientras le abrazaba.

-(Al parecer está colada por mí...)

Mikan sintió que algo golpeaba su parte inferior. Se trataba del miembro erecto de su hermano.

Sus bocas se separaron.

-Rito...no podemos hacer..."eso", pero...déjame ayudarte ahí.-Mikan sonrió.

Salieron de la bañera y se siguieron besando mientras Mikan empezaba a masajear el miembro

de Rito.

Mientras,Rito masajeaba los pechos de Mikan.

-(¿Qué es ésto?)-Rito experimentó un placer intenso y descargó.

-¿Qué tal,Rito?-La cara de Mikan estaba roja.

-Ha sido...genial.

-¿En serio?

-Sí...oye Mikan,¿te gustaría ser parte de mi harem?

-¿Eh? ¿harem?

-Así es...tengo la sensación de que varias chicas están enamoradas de mí...y quiero hacerlas

felices a todas,y a ti también,Mikan.

-Bu-bueno...yo soy tu hermana pero...no me importaría ser parte de ese...harem.

-¿En serio?Gracias Mikan!.-Dijo Rito,con una falsa sonrisa.

-De momento solo eres tú pero...haré a muchas más chicas felices...

-(Rito...está un poco extraño hoy...no creía que iba a llegar tan lejos,quizá esté madurando...)-Pensaba Mikan.

-Oh...ya veo.

-Voy a dar un paseo,adiós, Mikan.

-A-adiós...-Mikan vió a Rito salir por la puerta del baño.

-(Ha sido facil...las otras chicas deberían serlo aún más)

-(La siguiente será...Haruna Sairenji)

Se vistió,salió de casa y voló en dirección a la casa de Haruna.

Mientras tanto,Yami iba caminando por las calles,estaba herida y no podía caminar bien.

De pronto vió a Rito volando rápidamente en el cielo y pasó de largo.

-(Tengo que detenerle de alguna forma...)-Pensaba Yami.

Rito llegó a la casa de Haruna y llamó a la puerta.

-Yuuki-kun!-Dijo Haruna,sorprendida.

-Ho-hola,Sairenji...¿puedo hablar contigo?-Fingía estar nervioso.

-Sí,adelante.

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo y Haruna preparó té.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-Haruna estaba algo nerviosa.

Se levantó y se sentó al lado de Haruna.

-Verás...yo...-Tomó la mano de ella.-Haruna se sonrojó.

-Sairenji...te amo!he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho!Vaya...al fin lo he dicho.

Haruna se quedó con la boca abierta y su cara se ruborizó.

-Yuuki-kun...¿de verdad?

-No bromeo con estas cosas...-Se acercó a ella y la besó.

Haruna se sorprendió.

-Yo...también he estado e-enamorada de ti desde hace mucho,Yuuki-kun.

La siguió besando mientras tocaba sus pechos.

-Yuuki...kun...-Haruna se empezaba a excitar.

Al mismo tiempo Yami llegaba a la casa de Sairenji. Se había recuperado un poco y podía caminar. Entonces sacó sus alas

y buscó una ventana en la casa. Encontró una y vió a Rito encima de Haruna mientras

la abrazaba y la besaba.

Yami sabía que ese no era el verdadero Rito,pero esa escena fue igualmente dolorosa para Yami.

Ella recordaba el tiempo que había pasado con él estas últimas semanas.

-(¿Por qué? ¿por qué tiene que pasar esto cuando estaba enamorándome de él?)-Pensaba.

Entonces Yami recordó aquella visita de ese hombre llamado Izaya.

-(Eso es...tuvo que ser ese hombre...el causante de todo¿dónde se esconderá?Dijo que era de la

organización AEX...ese nombre...lo he escuchado antes en algún lugar,pero no consigo recordarlo)

Yami intentaba recordarlo pero escuchó a Rito hablar. Dejó de besar a Haruna.

-Sairenji...¿sabes lo que es un harem?

-¿Un ha-harem?

-Sí...verás,soy consciente de que algunas chicas están enamoradas de mi,como por ejemplo Lala,

asi que...¿te gustaría formar parte?Quiero repartir mi amor entre todas.

-Yuuki-kun...mañana te daré mi respuesta.Déjame tiempo para pensarlo.-Dijo Haruna.

-Ah...está bien si no quieres...-(Si no quieres,te asesinaré)Entonces...mañana volveré.

-Va-vale.

-(¿Qu-qué está haciendo?¿Un harem?tengo...tengo que detenerle...)-Yami miraba desde la ventana, sorprendida.

Rito salió de la casa de Haruna y luego se quedó parado en medio de la calle.

-¿Te gusta observar desde las sombras maldito bastardo?-Dijo Rito.

Yami miraba desde el tejado de la casa de Haruna.

-Te estoy hablando a ti!el que está camuflado en el cielo!-Gritó Rito.

Unos segundos después una nave apareció de la nada en el cielo. Descendió y aterrizó

frente a Rito.

La compuerta se abrió y aparecieron tres hombres con ropas de científicos. Entre ellos estaba

Izaya.

Al ver a esos hombres con esa ropa un recuerdo golpeó la memoria de Yami.

-(Esos hombres son...mis...mis creadores...claro,la organización AEX fue la que creó las armas

de transformación...pero...creía que Kuro los había exterminado. Al parecer ellos son supervivientes, esos

desgraciados...me arrebataron a Tear...

Izaya sonrió.

-¿Cómo se siente ser tan poderoso?-Dijo Izaya,dirigiéndose a Rito.

-Es increíble...¿vosotros sois los responsables ¿verdad?

-Así es...-Dijo Izaya,sonriendo.

-Os doy las gracias...

De pronto,Rito se lanzó contra Izaya,transformó su mano en una garra negra y perforó su estómago.

-¿Qu-qué demonios estás...haciendo?-Dijo Izaya con la boca ensagrentada.

-Personas como tú no deberían existir en este universo.-Dijo Rito,agarrando a Izaya del cuello.

-Eres...un traidor...si no fuera por nosotros tú...

Izaya no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que Rito aplastó su cuello.

Yami estaba muy impactada al ver a Rito hacer algo así.

-(Se ha convertido en lo que era yo hace unos años...un arma sin emociones)-Pensaba Yami.

Los científicos que estaban al lado del desmembrado Izaya huyeron al interior de la nave.

La nave despegó y se elevó en el cielo.

-Cobardes...-Rito inclinó sus piernas,saltó y con su brazo perforó la nave desde una punta a otra.

La nave colisionó contra el suelo y luegó explotó.Rito buscó supervivientes entre los escombros de la

nave,pero no encontró a nadie.

-Bien...ahora ya soy libre...por cierto...¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir mirando?-Dijo Rito.

-(Me ha descubierto...)

Yami bajó y se acercó a Rito.

Haruna escuchó todo el ruido de fuera y salió de su casa.

-(¿Yami-chan y Yuuki-kun?¿Qué ocurre?)-Haruna también vió los restos de la nave ardiendo.

Ellos estaban en mitad de la calle. Alguien que pasaba por allí llamó a la policía.

-No sé que quieres de mi,pero si sigues molestándome te destruiré.-Dijo Rito.

-¿Olvidas quién soy?-Un aura de color morado oscuro empezó a rodear a Yami. Unos cuernos

negros crecieron en su cabeza y la ropa de Yami se convirtió en el traje atrevido del darkness.

-(Bien...he podido controlar el darkness)

-Olvidaba que eras una asesina que fue contratada para matarme...lo siento,Oscuridad Dorada.

-(¿Recuerda quién soy?¿Eso quiere decir que...)¿No recuerdas los días que

pasamos juntos? ¿Yuuki Rito?-Preguntó Yami.

-¿Eh?¿Por qué iba a pasar el tiempo con una asesina?

-Dijiste que querías confirmar lo que sentías por mi!Pero ya veo que has olvidado todo...

-Será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada...-Rito voló a toda velocidad hasta Yami,agarró su

cara y la estrelló contra la pared de la casa de Haruna.

Haruna bajó las escaleras de su casa y salió a la calle.

-Yuuki-kun! ¿qué esta pasando?

-Nadie se entromete en mi combate...-Rito se abalanzó sobre Haruna con su mano transformada en

una garra negra. La cara de ella estaba horrorizada.

En el último momento,Yami creó un agujero de gusano en frente de Rito y su golpe fue detenido.

Yami se levantó.

-La pelea es entre tú y yo...no involucres a civiles.-Dijo.

Haruna cayó al suelo, no entendía nada.

La policía llegó y sacó a Haruna del campo de batalla.

-Jefe...esos dos individuos no son humanos...son una gran amenaza.-Dijo un policía.

Junto a los restos de la nave,la policía se había agrupado. Había varios coches y muchos miembros

del cuerpo de policía. Todos apuntaban sus armas hacia Rito y Yami.

-Deteneos ahora mismo!no queremos muertos!-Gritó el jefe de policía.

Yami observó la sonrisa en el rostro de Rito y voló rápidamente hacia Haruna.

Rito levantó su puño y luego golpeó el suelo. Al impactar,el suelo debajo de todos los policías se

derrumbó,fue como un terremoto de gran magnitud.

Todo el suelo quedó destruido y dejó un agujero enorme a lo largo de la calle,con los policías en el fondo.

Por suerte,Yami pudo salvar a Haruna a tiempo. Estaban sobre el gran agujero mientras Yami

tenía a Haruna en sus brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yami-chan...,gra-gracias.-Haruna estaba muy asustada y horrorizada. Estaba viendo como

el chico al que amaba destruía la ciudad y mataba a la gente.

Yami decidió retirarse y voló lejos de Rito.

-Se escapan...no importa...ahora que lo pienso...debería ir a por el líder de este universo y arrebatarle el trono,si no

me equivoco es ese de Deviluke, después formaré mi harem...

Yami dejó a Haruna en la residencia Yuuki.

Llamaron a la puerta y abrió Mikan.

-Yami-san!Sairenji-san!¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Mikan,no hay tiempo que perder,asi que te diré la verdad. Ahora mismo Yuuki Rito no está en un

estado normal,pero te prometo que le traeré de vuelta,asi que no te preocupes.-Explicó Yami.

-¿Eh?¿Qué pasa con Rito?-Mikan preguntó.

-Mikan-san...no importa,dejémoslo en manos de Yami-chan.-Dijo Haruna mientras lloraba.

-¿Sairenji-san?¿Por qué lloras?

-Entremos dentro,te lo explicaré...-Dijo Haruna.

-Vale...¿tú no vienes Yami-san?

-No,tengo que salvar a tu hermano.

-No sé muy bien qué está ocurriendo,pero parece algo peligroso,ten cuidado.

Yami asintió y la puerta de la casa se cerró.

Momo había escuchado toda la conversación. Después Haruna les contó lo ocurrido a Mikan, a Momo,a

Lala y a Nana.

Todas se sorprendieron mucho y les pareció una broma al principio,pero vieron que Haruna

hablaba completamente en serio. Mikan y las princesas estaba muy preocupadas por Rito,sin

embargo confiaban en Yami. Por otro lado,Momo decidió pasar a la acción.

Momo subió a su habitación,miró por la ventana y vió a Yami fuera.

Yami aún estaba pensando una estrategia para detener a Rito,pero de pronto vió algo volar a toda

velocidad hacia arriba.

-Es él!-Dijo Yami.

Entonces,rápidamente, voló hasta su nave espacial personal.

-Luna!(IA de la nave)rápido! Ve tras ese chico!-Yami estaba alterada.

-(¿A dónde se dirige?Si sale al espacio exterior sería demasiado peligroso)

Pero era demasiado tarde,Rito volaba a una velocidad increíble. Salió de la atmósfera terrestre en

cuestión de segundos.

-Luna!Ve a máxima potencia.

Rito salió al espacio,gracias a su poder podía respirar en él. La nave de Yami apenas podía

mantener la velocidad a la que iba Rito.

Mientras,Momo estaba en su habitación y se puso en contacto con Zastin.

-Zastin-san!

-¿Qué ocurre, Momo-sama?

-Solicito la nave más rápida que tengan disponible,es una emergencia!

-Entendido,la tendrá ahí en unos segundos.

Momo salió por la ventana y vió una nave individual en la azotea de la casa.

Lala había instalado un sistema de teletransporte,y así podían enviar cualquier cosa que necesitaran

las princesas desde el planeta Deviluke.

Momo despegó y siguió la nave de Yami,que a su vez perseguía a Rito.

A pesar de que Yami se mantenía a una gran distancia de Rito,él podía verlo con sus negros ojos.

-(Esa rubia estúpida cree que no me he dado cuenta...bueno,mientras no me moleste no la mataré...)

Mientras,en la nave de Yami...

-Luna,¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde se dirige?-Dijo Yami.

-No es del todo seguro pero...parece que está volando directo al planeta Deviluke...-Dijo Luna.

-¿Qué?El planeta Deviluke...eso sólo puede significar que quiere hacerse con el trono del universo.

Si esto sigue así...Yuuki Rito será considerado un asesino y un usurpador en todo el universo...

Tiene que haber una manera de que regrese a la normalidad...¿pero cómo?los únicos que

podrían saberlo serían aquellos científicos,pero él los mató...

Yami intentaba recordar cualquier cosa que pudiera dar una pista. Entonces lo recordó.

-Claro!cuando yo me transformé en darkness, Yuuki Rito...bueno...hizo "eso" y me salvó...

Yami se sonrojó.

-Pero es imposible que eso funcione en él...recuerdo que aquella vez me convertí en una pervertida,

pero él ahora es una persona fría y despiadada...me sería imposible acercarme a él.

A Yami no se le ocurría nada.

Después de una hora de viaje,Rito aumentó la velocidad de pronto y salió del rango de visión de Luna.

-¿Lo hemos perdido?-Dijo Yami.

-No,hemos llegado al planeta Deviluke...-Luna afirmó.

Yami miró por la ventana de la nave y vió el planeta Deviluke.

-Por cierto,Yami-chan...una pequeña nave nos sigue desde hace rato.

-Lo sé.

La nave de Momo pasó a toda velocidad y entró en el planeta.

-(¿Qué hace aquí Rito-san?Espero que no tenga planeado luchar contra padre...)

Rito había aterrizado en la superficie del planeta.

-(¿Otro perseguidor?)-Pensaba mientras observaba la nave de Momo aterrizar frente a él.

Momo dejó la nave y corrió hacia Rito.

-Rito-san!detente!-Gritó.

-Oh,hola Momo...he venido a visitar a tu padre.-Dijo Rito,sonriendo.

-¿!Rito-san?! Creía que estabas...

-No se deje engañar,princesa Momo...él ya no es el Yuuki Rito que conoce. Sin embargo...me

pregunto si realmente es así...-Dijo Yami,acercándose a Rito.

Momo se sorprendió.

-Deja...deja de decir estupideces,arma de transformación.-Rito pareció ponerse nervioso.

-¿A qué te refieres Yami-san?-Dijo Momo.

-Me he fijado en un pequeño detalle...y es que,en todos nuestros encuentros,nunca me has

dado un golpe que me pudiera matar. Siempre me dejabas con vida...y me he preguntado...

¿Acaso has sido el verdadero Yuuki Rito desde el principio?-Dijo Yami.

 **Continuará...**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Calma

**Capítulo número siete - seven - sept - nana -** **sette**

-¿Acaso has sido el verdadero Yuuki Rito desde el principio?-Dijo Yami.

La cara de Rito se ensombreció.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, después Rito empezó a reir.

-Ha...ha...HAHAHAHA!¿De verdad has pensado esa patética posibilidad?-Dijo.

-Lo que digo no es ninguna tontería...¿estás ahí,Yuuki Rito?-Dijo Yami.

Los ojos de Rito dejaron de ser negros y tomaron su color original.

-Yami!soy yo!

-¿De verdad?

-Sí!recuerdo todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos!lo recuerdo todo!

Yami se sorprendió y alegró al oir esas palabras.

-Y quiero que sepas que te...

-Cállate, gusano!-Los ojos de Rito volvieron a ser negros.

-Este...este cuerpo es solo mío.Y lo demostraré ahora mismo!

-Rito-san,Por favor!Detén esto ahora mismo!-Momo gritó.

-Silencio!

Rito voló hacia arriba hasta estar a una altura considerable y empezó a concentrarse.

-Veamos hasta dónde puede llegar mi poder...

Un aura negra empezó a rodear el puño de Rito.

-Princesa Momo!tenemos que abandonar este planeta ahora mismo!-Dijo Yami.

-Pero...!

-No hay tiempo!

Yami y Momo subieron a la nave de Yami y se alejaron lo más posible de Rito.

El aura negra pasó a ser una especie de masa de energía oscura concentrada en el puño de Rito.

Luego se convirtió en una masa enorme de energía.

-Destruiré este planeta y luego me convertiré en el nuevo rey del universo...esto es demasiado fácil.

Rito lanzó la enorme masa de energía sobre el planeta Deviluke.

En un momento,un hombre apareció de pronto en el suelo del planeta,haciendo frente al enorme

ataque que había lanzado Rito.

-Parece que alguien se resiste...-Dijo.

En la nave de Yami,Momo y ella estaban presenciándolo todo desde el cielo.

-Ese es...es mi padre!-Dijo Momo.

-Asi que ese es el famoso Gid Lucione Deviluke...-Dijo Yami.

-Vamos rey del universo!a ver si puedes detenerme!-Rito empezó a reir.

Allí estaba,haciendo frente a la amenaza que intentaba destruir su planeta. El hombre que unificó

el universo y ganó la gran guerra.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gid.

Se quedó ahí de pie y alzó su brazo. Cuando la gran masa de energía iba a impactar,desapareció

completamente.

-¿Ese es todo tu poder?-Dijo Gid.

Rito sonrió.

-MOMO! LO SIENTO!-Gritó Rito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Eh?¿Rito-san?-Momo y Yami se sorprendieron.

-Te dije que mantuvieras la boca cerrada...

A continuación,Rito apareció justo detrás de Gid en una fracción de segundo,transformó su brazo

en una garra negra y perforó el pecho de Gid.

Gid cayó al suelo y un charco de sangre apareció debajo de su cuerpo.

-Y así es como me he convertido en el nuevo rey del universo...-Dijo Rito.

-Pa...papá...-Momo entró en shock y cayó al suelo,derrotada.

Yami estaba en el mismo estado que Momo.

-(Ha...ha vencido al ser más fuerte del universo e-en unos segundos...es un monstruo...)-Pensaba.

Momo miraba fijamente al suelo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Ri-Rito-san...¿q-qué te ha ocurrido?-Decía Momo.

-Oye Momo...las princesas no lloran.

Momo sintió una mano en su hombro. Miró hacia atrás y vió a su padre. Momo se quedó con la boca

abierta.

-¿Pa...padre?

-¿Es que no recuerdas la cara de tu propio padre?-Dijo Gid.

-Pe-pero...

-¿Te refieres a eso?-Dijo Gid mirando a su cuerpo.

-Es solo un clon.

-¿Un clon?-Dijo Yami.

-Así es...lo he utilizado para medir el poder de ese monstruo.

-(Este tipo es astuto...)-Pensó Yami.

Momo se levantó y abrazó a Gid.

-Papá...-Dijo mientras sonreía y lloraba.

Gid se sonrojó.

-Vamos Momo...sabes que no me gustan estas cosas...¿y de verdad pensaste que me había vencido?

Creía que tenías otra imagen de mí...-Dijo ,quejándose.

-Lo siento...

-¿Puede vencerle,Gid-sama?-Dijo Yami.

-No,yo no puedo,me supera en poder...pero tu sí.-Dijo Gid mirando a Yami.

-¿Eh? ¿Yami-san?-Dijo Momo,intrigada.

-Sí.

-¿Pero cómo?-Preguntó Yami.

-Exactamente de la forma en la que Yuuki Rito lo hizo contigo hace unos meses.

La cara de Yami enrojeció.

-¿Usted sabe sobre e-eso?-Yami estaba avergonzada.

-Por supuesto!todo el universo lo sabe!-Dijo Gid,riendo.

-To-todo el u-universo...

-Ese Yuuki Rito es un verdadero hombre...

-Por favor,deténgase.-Yami empezaba a enfadarse.

-Padre..Yami-san odia esas cosas...ella no pudo hacer nada-Dijo Momo.

-Perdón...de todos modos,tienes que hacerlo,de lo contrario el universo estará perdido.-La cara de

Gid se puso seria.

-¿Y cómo me acercaré a él?

-Es fácil...solo tienes que transformarte en darkness,llamar al Yuuki Rito original y en ese pequeño

periodo de tiempo,acercarte a él y...hacer eso.-Explicó Gid.

-E-está bien...-Dijo Yami.

-No temas,si algo sale mal,le detendré.

-Buena suerte,Yami-san.

Yami salió de la nave,activó el darkness y bajó hasta donde estaba Rito.

Yami tragó saliva mientras su cara estaba roja.

-Yuu...Yuuki Rito! ¿estás ahí?-Gritó.

Rito dió media vuelta y miró a Yami.

-Yami! Soy yo! ¿qué ocu-

Yami apareció frente a Rito,tomó su mano y la puso en uno de sus pechos.

-¿Ya-Yami?-Dijo Rito,sonrojado.

Los ojos de Rito volvieron a ser negros.

-He dicho que este cuerpo es mío!maldito gusa-!

Se detuvo un momento y miró su mano mientras tocaba el pecho de Yami.

-¿Pe-pero qué haces,pervertida?

-Silencio...-Dijo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de Rito.

-Detente ahora mismo...-Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Yami empezó a acariciar su cuerpo.

-He dicho que...te detengas...soy el rey...del univer-

Los ojos negros miraron hacia abajo y vieron los pechos de Yami al descubierto presionando contra

su pecho.

Mientras,en la nave...

-Parece que,por muy frío y cruel que sea este Rito-san,sigue conservando ese rechazo a las chicas y

a las cosas pervertidas.-Dijo Momo.

-Vaya...ese Yuuki Rito es alguien interesante...-Dijo Gid.

Yami continuaba con su tarea. En su interior estaba a punto de explotar de vergüenza, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Yami quitó la camiseta de Rito y empezó a acariciar su pecho desnudo.

Notaba los pechos de Yami en su piel.

-O-oye...espera maldita...

Debido a la ropa del darkness,Yami estaba semidesnuda,lo que lo hacía más difícil para él.

Yami miró hacia abajo y vió un bulto en el pantalón de Rito y luego se sonrojó aún más.

-(Tengo que hacerlo...por el bien de Yuuki Rito...el hizo lo mismo por mi...)-Pensaba Yami.

se decidió y empezó a tocar y acariciar lentamente el bulto en el pantalón de Rito.

-Ya-Yami...ya...ya puedes parar...he vuelto...-La cara de Rito estaba roja.

Yami se quedó unos momentos en silencio. Luego transformó su pelo en una mano y le dió una

bofetada.

-!¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes, idiota?!-Yami estaba enfadada y muy avergonzada.

-Ah...espera...¿has vuelto?-Dijo Yami.

-Así es,puedes estar segura de que soy yo.

-Mmmh...si es así...¿cómo me conociste?

-Ehm...yo te ofrecí un taiyaki y después dijiste que ibas a asesinarme ¿verdad?

Yami suspiró.-Te creo...entonces,¿ha funcionado?

-Sí...parece que el otro yo ha huido y se ha escondido en lo más profundo de mi.

Yami desactivó el darkness.

-Me...me alegro de que estés de vuelta.

Rito sonrió.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y luego Gid y Momo llegaron.

-Yuuki Rito,¿cómo te encuentras?-Preguntó Gid.

-Estoy bien pero...creo que no he recuperado mi cuerpo por completo...

-Lo sospechaba...probablemente ese monstruo siga ahí.

-¿Sabe cómo podría eliminarlo definitavamente?

-Bueno...lo único que se me ocurre es...transeferirlo a otro cuerpo. Con nuestra tecnología

podríamos transferir su espíritu a un animal inofensivo y luego acabar con él definitivamente.

-¿En serio?-Rito estaba impresionado.

-Tú no tienes que hacer nada...nuestros doctores se encargarán de todo. Cuando estés preparado

solo tienes que decírmelo.-Dijo Gid.

-Estoy más que listo,cuanto antes mejor.

-En ese caso,contactaré con el palacio y pediré transporte hasta allí.Gid llamó a palacio y solicitó un vehículo.

escasos segundos después,una especie de vehículo que levitaba los recogió.

-Qué rápido...

-La tecnología aquí es muy superior a la de la Tierra, Rito-san.-Dijo Momo.

Entraron al vehículo y en apenas un minuto ya estaban frente al palacio.

Rito salió del vehículo y contempló la gran contrucción que se alzaba ante él.

Era una especie de castillo enorme con varias torres en lo alto,a su alrededor había un gran jardín.

Entraron por las grandes puertas del palacio y después de pasar por varias salas y habitaciones,

llegaron a una sala de espera con varios sofás y televisiones de la más alta tecnología.

-Bien,aquí es donde se realizará la operación.-Gid señalaba una puerta en la que estaba escrito algo

que ni Rito ni Yami podían leer. Era el idioma de Deviluke.

-Yami-san,Rito-san,ahí pone "solo personas autorizadas"-Dijo Momo.

-En efecto,asi que tendrás que entrar tu solo,Yuuki Rito.-Dijo Gid.

-Va-vale...

-Adelante,ya he informado a nuestros empleados de tu situación, tan solo sigue las instrucciones

que te den.

Rito asintió y entró por la puerta.

-Padre...¿no crees que será algo raro para Rito-san?Es la primera vez que entra a un hospital con

esta tecnología...-Dijo Momo.

-Estará bien...y ahora,tengo un universo que gobernar...adiós,hija. Adiós,Oscuridad Dorada.

Momo se despidió de su padre, Yami no dijo nada y se sentó a esperar en uno de los sofás.

Rito entró por la puerta y se encontró con un hombre Devilukeano con ropa de doctor. Estaba

un poco confundido,ya que detrás del hombre había una pared blanca y nada más.

-Bienvenido,usted debe ser Rito-dono ¿verdad?-Dijo.

-Sí,soy yo.

-Muy bien, por aquí.

De pronto la pared que estaba detrás del doctor se separó y entraron en una sala completamente

vacía. Tan solo había una camilla de hospital.

-Por favor,túmbese ahí y no se mueva.

Rito se tumbó y miró al techo. El techo se abrió y apareció una especie de panel

blanco con orificios que se acercó hasta estar casi pegado a su cara.

-Y ahora, Rito-dono, le dormiremos y cuando despierte la operación habrá terminado.

¿Está preparado?

-Sí.

Después de unos segundos,Rito se percató de que toda su ropa había desaparecido.A continuación

una especie de líquido empezó a caer del panel blanco e impregnó todo su cuerpo. Se quedó

completamente dormido después de eso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera...

-Princesa Momo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yami-san?

-¿Qué están haciendo ahí dentro?

-Lo siento pero no puedo contártelo,los métodos que utilizamos son los mejores de la galaxia,por

lo que no sería bueno que otros planetas los descubieran. Solo los conocen la familia real y los

empleados.,pero no te preocupes,Rito-san estará perfectamente.-Explicó Momo.

-No...no estaba preocupada por él,tan solo sentía curiosidad por este planeta.-Dijo Yami.

Momo sonrió.-¿Entonces no te importa lo que le ocurra a Rito-san?

-N-no me refería a eso...es solo que...-Momo la interrumpió.

-Oye Yami-san,¿Rito-san te gusta?

-Princesa Momo,no necesita saber eso.

-Sabes...yo estoy enamorada de él.-Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Yami.

-¿Eh?

-Desde que conocí a Rito-san,no puedo dejar de pensar en él y cada segundo que pasa le quiero

aún más.Y no solo yo,otras chicas están enamoradas de él,pero Rito-san es incapaz de darse

cuenta...

He estado intentando por todos los medios crear un harem en el que todas las chicas fueran felices

junto a Rito-san.

-Un...harem...-Yami recordó que el otro Rito intentaba hacer lo mismo.

-Pero...creo que después de todo,es mejor dejar que Rito-san elija por si mismo a la chica con la que

quiere pasar toda su vida...la idea de un harem solo hace que se ponga más nervioso y

se sienta presionado.-Momo estaba algo triste.

-¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto,princesa Momo?-Preguntó Yami.

-No lo sé...sentí que necesitaba contárselo a alguien...

-Uhm...por cierto, sobre la pregunta de antes...

De pronto el doctor salió por la puerta,interrumpiendo a Yami.

Momo se levantó del sofá y se acercó.Yami se quedó leyendo un libro.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra Rito-san?

-Rito-dono está bien,la operación ha sido un éxito...ahora está descansando. Puede ir a verlo

si lo desea,Momo-sama.-El doctor salió por otra puerta y se marchó.

Momo entró en la sala y vió a Rito tumbado en la camilla mientras dormía plácidamente. Ahora la sala tenía una

gran ventana abierta que daba al jardín del palacio.

Momo observó su cara dormida y sonrió.Luego su rostro se entristeció.

-Rito-san...¿la elegirás a ella,verdad?-Dijo Momo,en voz baja.

Luego volvió a la sala de espera.

-Yami-san, Rito-san está descansando,pero puedes ir a verlo. Bueno...voy a regresar a la Tierra,adiós.

Yami pareció ignorarla. Momo salió por la puerta, entonces Yami se levantó y entró en la sala donde

estaba Rito.

Se acercó y se sentó en la camilla. Observó a Rito por unos segundos y luego puso su mano

en su frente mientras acariciaba su pelo anaranjado.

En ese momento Yami sentía tranquilidad y preguntaba por qué amaba tanto al chico

que debió haber matado hace tiempo. Sus ojos carmesí estaban iluminados por la luz que entraba

por la gran ventana. Corría una brisa muy agradable y las vistas de la habitación eran increíbles.

Yami estaba disfrutando ese momento, pero para su mala suerte,los ojos de Rito se abrieron en ese momento de tranquilidad.

-(¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿eh? ¿Yami? Me está tocando...)-Pensaba mientras sus ojos se abrían

lentamente.

Yami miraba por la ventana,cuando volvió la vista hacia Rito,le vió despierto y con la boca

entreabierta.

-¿Yami?

-Ah...solo...estaba midiendo la temperatura de tu cuerpo...-Yami puso una excusa algo mala.

-¿Para qué?

-Olvida eso...tenemos que volver a la Tierra.- Cambió de tema.

-Tienes razón,Mikan y las demás deben estar preocupadas.

-Por lo que veo ya se encuentra bien,Rito-dono...-Dijo el doctor entrando en la habitación.

-Ah,si.

-No siente nada extraño en su interior ¿verdad?

-No...estoy bien.

-Entonces,puede irse si lo desea. Y...ya que es conocido de la familia real,no tendrá que pagar nada.

-Vale,muchas gracias.

Rito salió junto con Yami y se encontraron con Gid a la salida.

-Oh, Yuuki Rito! ¿Cómo te encuentras?Justamente ahora iba a verte.

-Estoy perfectamente,gracias por todo. Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con el espíritu de mi "otro yo"?

-Lo transferimos a un animal pequeño e inmediatamente lo sacrificamos. Ese monstruo no volverá a molestar

nunca más.

-Eso es bueno...ya nos vamos a la Tierra. Adiós,Gid-sama.

Salieron de la sala mientras Gid los despedía con una sonrisa. Cuando se fueron,la sonrisa de Gid

desapareció y se dirigió a la sala en la que estaba Rito.

-Oye tú! ¿Dónde está?

-Está aquí,Gid-sama...-El doctor tenía en sus manos un recipiente de cristal en el que dentro

había una especie de materia negra gaseosa.

Gid cogió el recipiente y lo miró de cerca.

-Veamos que secretos tiene este pequeño...

Gid abrió el recipiente y la masa negra salió y se extendió por toda la sala.

-G-Gid-sama!-El doctor cayó al suelo,asfixiado.

-Adelante!posee mi cuerpo!aliméntate de él!-Gid gritaba emocionado.

Entonces toda la materia negra se transformó y entró por la boca de Gid.

Los ojos de Gid se abrieron. Ahora eran completamente negros.

* * *

Mientras,Rito y Yami caminaban de vuelta a la nave.

-Es un tipo amable ¿verdad?Hablo de Gid.-Rito sonreía.

-Oh,sí...-Yami tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Entraron a la nave rumbo a la Tierra.

* * *

-Eso es...ahora tú y yo somos uno...me ayudarás a terminar con mi aburrimiento y sufrimiento...

me ayudarás...a destruir el universo,para crear uno nuevo.-Esas fueron las palabras de Gid.


	8. Capítulo 8- Presagio

**Capítulo 8,escribe una review y tu waifu será real :3(o no)**

Yami y Rito entraron a la nave y pusieron rumbo a la Tierra.

Durante el viaje no hablaron apenas. Yami leía tranquilamente un libro y Rito

intentaba hablar con ella,pero no se decidía.

-Yami...¿quieres volver a salir conmigo cuando volvamos?

Apartó la vista del libro un momento y asintió,luego se volvió a concentrar en leer.

Después de un par de horas,Rito le pidió a Yami que si podía dormir en su habitación y ella se lo permitió.

Rito se fue a dormir, y cuando se despertó habían llegado a la Tierra. Después fueron a la residencia

Yuuki,allí les recibieron Momo,Nana,Lala y Mikan.

-Bienvenidos.

-Estoy de vuelta,chicas.-Dijo Rito.

Se digirigeron al salón y Yami y Momo les contaron todo lo que sucedió con más detalle.

Cómo Rito se transformó en una especie de monstruo,cómo fueron al planeta Deviluke,cómo Gid

les ayudó y cómo se deshicieron del monstruo.

-Vaya...eso es toda una aventura.-Dijo Mikan.

¿Papá ayudó?¿y cómo derrotásteis al monstruo dentro de Rito?-Preguntó Nana,emocionada.

Yami,Momo y Rito se sonrojaron.

-Ah...papá le dió una buena paliza a ese monstruo y le sacó de Rito-san...eso es lo que pasó.-Explicó

Momo.

-Asi que papá luchó contra él...vaya...

-Yo ya me marcho...

-¿Ya te vas Yami-san?-Mikan estaba algo decepcionada.

-Sí...estoy algo cansada,adiós a todas.

Yami salió por la puerta,pero la mano de Rito agarrando su brazo la detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre,Yuuki Rito?

-Yami...¿recuerdas que te dije que quería comprobar mis sentimientos?

-Lo recuerdo.

-Pues...los he comprobado, y te amo,Yami.

La boca de Yami se entreabrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Sin embargo,no dijo nada y se marchó.

-(Se ha ido...¿me habrá rechazado?Tal vez se haya sorprendido)

Ese día Rito se fue a dormir con la incertidumbre de si Yami le aceptaría o no.

Al día siguiente,como siempre,las chicas y Rito fueron a la escuela. Todo transcurrió con

normalidad, llegó la hora del recreo y Haruna salía de la clase cuando vió a Yami a la salida,parecía estar

esperando a alguien.

-Oh!Yami-chan!muchas gracias por lo del otro día,me salvaste la vida.-Sonrió.

-Ah,no fue nada. Por cierto...¿podrías darle esto a Yuuki Rito?

-¿A Yuuki-kun?De acuerdo...-Yami le entregó una bolsa de taiyaki a Haruna y luego se fue.

Entonces Haruna volvió a la clase y se acercó a Rito.

-Yuuki-kun,Yami-chan me ha dicho que te entregue esto.

-¿Yami? ya veo, gracias, Sairenji.

-De nada...adiós.

Rito observó la bolsa y la abrió.Había un taiyaki en el fondo.

-¿Qué es esto?-Rito cogió un trozo de papel que había enganchado en la boca del taiyaki.

Era una nota en la que ponía:"te espero en la azotea".

Se imaginó la razón por la que Yami escribió esto y se puso nervioso. Después de darle muchas vueltas,

se decidió a subir, salió de la clase,subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la azotea.

Allí estaba,de pie en el borde del edificio mientras el viento agitaba su traje negro y sus cabellos rubios.

Rito se acercó.

-Hola, Yami.

Dió media vuelta y le miró.

-Yuuki Rito.¿Lo que me dijiste ayer era cierto?

-A-así es...te amo.

-¿Por qué?

-Este sentimiento que me invade cada vez que estoy cerca de ti es razón más que suficiente para amarte.

Siento que quiero estar contigo en todo momento,no sé muy bien cómo describirlo.

Nunca me había sentido así,ni siquiera con Sairenji o con Lala.

-A mi...a mi me pasa algo parecido.A lo largo de mi vida no he podido experimentar ni ver lo que es

el amor,pero cuando estoy contigo me siento segura y tranquila. Asi que...me gustaría que tu me

ayudaras a entender mejor el amor,Yuuki Rito.

-¿ayudarte?

-Sí

-Tengo una idea...¿quieres que nos escapemos de la escuela?-Sugirió Rito.

-Vale,sube.

Rito subió en la espalda de Yami y volaron.

-Yami,vuela hasta mi casa, no hay nadie allí.

Llegaron, entraron en casa y se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Cuál es tu idea?-Preguntó Yami.

-Verás...creo que hay algo que te ayudaría a entender mejor el amor.

-¿Qué es?

-Hacer...hacer cosas pervertidas.

-Co-cosas pervertidas...¿cómo qué?

-Como esto.

Rito se acercó a ella y la besó.

-¿Qué tal?

-Hazlo... otra vez.

Lo hizo otra vez,pero esta vez probó con su lengua, Yami también lo hizo.A pesar de que sus

besos eran inexpertos,ambos sentían placer cuando sus lenguas se juntaban.

Después de unos minutos,Yami se sentó en la cintura de Rito,él se dejó llevar y empezó a tocar

los pechos de la rubia.

-Yami...

-Puedes...puedes hacer lo que quieras.-Las orejas y las mejillas de Yami estaban coloreadas de

rojo,lo mismo con Rito,que además empezaba a excitarse.

Yami desactivó su ropa con el trans y se quedó con una camisa fina blanca de botones y con sus

braguitas.

Rito se quitó su camiseta y sus pantalones.

Al estar Yami sentada en la cintura de él,su miembro comenzó a golpear las braguitas de Yami.

-Yuuki Rito...eres un per...vertido-Yami soltaba pequeños gemidos.

-No puedo evitarlo...

Entonces Rito dirigió sus manos a las blancas y delicadas piernas de Yami y las acarició mientras

besaba su boca.

Luego desabrochó lentamente los botones de la camisa de Yami y se la quitó,descubriendo sus

pequeños y redondeados pechos.

Puso sus manos en ellos. Yami sintió las grandes y cálidas manos de Rito tocando su piel.

-Yami,tu piel es muy suave y bonita. No dejaré que nadie más la toque,desde ahora tú eres mía y

yo soy tuyo¿está bien?

-Va-vale...-Se volvieron a besar y Yami dejó escapar algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Estuvieron un par de minutos así.Pero después,sin previo aviso,la puerta de la casa se abrió.

Mikan entró y los vió semidesnudos mientras se besaban. Se quedó varios segundos asimilando

y entendiendo lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-¿!P-pero qué demonios hacéis?!-Mikan puso un tono similar al que ponen Nana o Kotegawa al

enfadarse.

Ambos se sorprendieron y miraron a Mikan.

-¿!Mikan?! ¿!Cuando has entrado?!

-He entrado con la llave,estábais tan concentrados haciendo "eso" que no lo habéis oído.

-Ah...¿ésto? Ha sido todo culpa de un experimento de Lala...je...jeje.

-Déjame explicarlo a mi.

Yami se levantó y se acercó a Mikan.

-Mikan, Yuuki Rito y yo estábamos experimentando el placer, y nos has interrumpido.

-¿Eh? ¿p-placer?

Rito se levantó y se acercó.

-Así es, Yami y yo estamos saliendo.

-¿Eh?¿cuando ha ocurrido eso?

-¿Recuerdas que,antes de todo lo que ocurrió,iba a la escuela a clases extra por las tardes?

-Sí,¿y qué?

-No iba a clases extra,me encontraba con Yami e íbamos a una cita.

-Oh, ya entiendo,me alegro de que os llevéis tan bien,pero poneos algo de ropa antes de que

vengan las demás de la escuela.-Dijo Mikan mientras entraba en la cocina.

* * *

Mientras,en el planeta Deviluke...

Zastin se encontraba arrodillado ante Gid.

-Gid-sama...reporte semanal del estado de las princesas. Se encuentran perfectamente y sin ninguna

anomalía.

-Sí...vale,vale. Por cierto Zastin,necesito que hagas algo.-Gid hablaba en un tono desinteresado.

-¿Qué es, señor?

-Quiero que vayas con el ejército al planeta con vida inteligente más cercano y lo aniquiles.

Al escuchar la petición de su rey,Zastin quedó perplejo.

-¿Qué?Pero señor...ese es el planeta Hoth,y usted sabe que el 80% de su pobación son

niños. Además tenemos una gran amistad con ellos.

-Lo sé, pero no me importa. Ve y aniquilalos a todos ahora mismo.¿O es que vas a desobedecer

una orden de tu rey?

-Por supuesto que no,señor.

Zastin salió de la sala del trono y se secó el sudor de la frente.

-(¿Qué demonios le ocurre a Gid?Aniquilar un planeta?¿en qué está pensando?)

-(Será mejor que informe a las princesas de esto...)-Pensaba.

* * *

De vuelta en la Tierra.

El timbre sonó y Mikan abrió la puerta,Nana,Momo y Lala entraron al salón.

-Ritooo!¿dónde estabas?...¿eh?Yami-chan!¿qué haces aquí?-Dijo Lala.

Yami y Rito estaban sentados en el suelo con una expresìón seria.

-Chicas...os tengo que decir algo importante, sentaos.

Las tres se sentaron en frente para escuchar lo que Rito les tenía que decir. Mikan escuchaba desde la cocina.

-(Se supone que le gusta Lala-san y Haruna-san...no sé lo que pasará cuando se lo diga)

-Uhm...veréis...como decirlo...

-¿Qué pasa, Rito?-Dijo Lala.

-¿Ha vuelto Némesis?-Dijo Momo.

-Dilo ya,idiota.-Dijo Nana.

-No es nada de eso...

Rito miró a Yami y luego tragó saliva.

-ESTOY ENAMO-

Rito no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un hombre rompió la ventana y aterrizó en medio del

salón. Era Zastin.

-¿Zastin?¿qué demonios haces?-Dijo Rito.

-Princesas...es una emergencia,su padre se está comportando muy extraño.

Las tres se sorprendieron.

-Hace unas horas me ha dado una orden...y esa orden era aniquilar un planeta y a sus habitantes.

-¿Qué?¿papá?Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Zastin, no es gracioso-Dijo Nana,enfadada.

-Nana-sama...lo siento pero no estoy bromeando. Esas han sido las palabras de Gid-sama.

-Pero...papá no ordenaría algo así...

-Zastin-san ¿recuerdas si había algo extraño en mi padre?-Dijo Momo.

-No,nada.

-Entiendo.

-Bueno,ahora que lo menciona,me pareció ver que sus ojos eran negros.

Momo y Yami se sobresaltaron.

-No puede ser...Rito-san también tenía los ojos negros cuando estaba siendo controlado por aquel

monstruo.

Todos se sorprendieron.

-¿!Se refiere al que Gid-sama aniquiló hace unos días?!

-Sí,ese.

-No se preocupe, iré a hablar con él ahora mismo.

Zastin salió por la ventana rápidamente y desapareció.

-Momo...es imposible que tu padre haya sido derrotado por esa cosa ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón Rito-san...

-Alguien tan fuerte como él no se dejaría vencer por eso. Pero hay algo que me hace dudarlo-Dijo Yami.

-De momento, esperemos a que Zastin-san vuelva.

Y así lo hicieron,esperaron varios días.

* * *

Después,en el planeta Deviluke.

Zastin aterrizó y se dirigió directamente a palacio.

Entró en sala del trono y se arrodilló ante Gid una vez más.

-Y bien¿dónde están las cabezas de los habitantes de ese planeta?

-Gid-sama...no hemos podido acabar con ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor entre en razón,solo son unos niños indefensos.

-(Como pensaba es débil mentalmente)

-Zastin...no has cumplido la orden...tendré que castigarte.

-Por favor,señor...-Zastin sudaba cada vez más.

-Relájate.

Gid abrió la boca y salió una materia negra de él,que pasó a la boca de Zastin.

Zastin abrió los ojos,ahora eran tan negros como los de Gid.

-Aniquilaré ese planeta ahora mismo,Gid-sama-Dijo Zastin.

-He cambiado de opinión...¿por qué no hacemos una visita a la Tierra?Según la información

del parásito, en la Tierra hay 3 armas de transformación,y una de ellas es Oscuridad Dorada.

-¿Parásito?

-Si...el parásito que hay en nuestro interior. Fue creado por la misma organización que creó a las armas trans.

Creo que se llamaba AEX.

-¿Cómo sabe todo esto,Gid-sama?

-Porque hice un trato con los creadores.

-¿un trato?

-Bueno,lo cierto es que me enteré de que estaban creando el parásito y los amenacé,entonces ellos

accedieron a crearlo exclusivamente para mí.Todo el asunto con Yuuki Rito fue un simple

escenario para probar si el parásito realmente funcionaba. El cómo lo hicieron fue cosa suya,

a ese hombre llamado Izaya le gustaba jugar con los humanos,asi que seguro que se divirtió con

Yuuki Rito antes de inyectarle el parásito. Pero al final fue asesinado por su propia creación...al final todo

se reduce a un tablero de ajedrez en el que Yuuki Rito y la corporación AEX son peones.

Basta de charla,vamos a aniquilar a esas armas de transformación.

Pasó un día y nada ocurrió.

* * *

Yami se levantó de la cama,hizo su entrenamiento matutino y tomó un baño. Después salió de su nave

para ir a la biblioteca. Pero en ese momento,sintió una gran presencia acercándose a la Tierra.

-(Siento un gran poder viniendo directamente hacia aquí...debo avisar a los demás)

Yami voló hacia la casa de Rito.

Mientras,Gid y Zastin atravesaron la atmósfera y llegaron a la Tierra.

-Bien...parece que hay un arma trans algo distinta de las otras dos...empezaremos buscando a esa.

Si no me equivoco,su nombre es Némesis.

-No tendrá que buscar más,Gid-sama.

Gid miró hacia arriba y vió a Némesis subida en un edificio mientras los miraba.

-¿Tú eres Némesis?Esperaba algo más intimidante que una niña...

-No debería subestimarme...-Némesis bajó y se puso enfrente de ellos.

Gid sonrió y se abalanzó a toda velocidad sobre ella.

Al mismo tiempo,Yami llegaba y llamaba a la puerta. Todos salieron.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo Yami-san?-Dijo Momo.

-Así es...he sentido una enorme energía llegando a la Tierra,solo puede ser su padre.

En ese instante,el sonido de una gran explosión golpeó los oídos de todos en la ciudad.

Se podía ver una gran columna de humo detrás de los edificios.

-Parece que han entrado en acción.-Dijo Yami.

 **Continuará...**


	9. Capítulo 9 - Abandono

-Parece que han entrado en acción.-Dijo Yami.

-Mikan,quédate aquí con Celine.-Dijo Rito.

-¿Eh? ¿me vais a dejar sola?

-Yo...yo me quedaré contigo.

Nana y Mikan se quedaron en casa y las demás fueron rápidamente al lugar de la explosión.

-Rito-san,esto es demasiado peligroso para ti.

-No me importa, Momo,quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

La explosión había ocurrido cerca, atravesaron unas cuantas calles y llegaron al lugar.

Había una multitud de gente agrupada en medio de la calle y detrás una gran

columna de humo y fuego.

Rito se intentó abrir paso entre la multitud.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Es algún tipo de superhombre?

-Ha dado un fuerte golpe a esa niña.¿Estará loco?

La gente estaba comentando lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando Rito pudo atravesar la multitud,vió a Némesis herida en el suelo y detrás de ella los restos

de un coche en llamas. Miró hacia el otro lado y vió a Gid y a Zastin.

Corrió hacia ellos.

-Zastin! ¿qué está pasando?

-Rito-dono, por favor no interrumpa,estamos aniquilando a las armas de transformación.

-¿Pero qué estas dicien...?

Observó los ojos de Zastin,eran negros. Rito Retrocedió.

-(Mierda...¿Zastin también?)

-¿Qué estáis mirando? Fuera de aquí si no queréis morir!-Rito gritaba con la esperanza de que la

gente le escuchara, sin embargo la multitud no se movía.

Entonces un hombre de mediana edad salió de entre la multitud y se acercó a Gid y a Zastin.

-Oye vosotros!¿quién os creeis para golpear de esa forma a una niña?Sois unos desgraciados!-El hombre estaba furioso.

-Zastin,encárgate tú.

-Sí,señor.

Zastin desenvainó su espada de energía y perforó el estómago de aquel hombre.

Esto causó un gran alboroto en la multitud,segundos después,todos salieron huyendo despavoridos.

Rito y las demás miraban con asombro el cuerpo de aquel pobre hombre.

-Padre! Zastin-san!¿qué significa ésto?-Momo estaba enfadada.

-Esta lucha es entre las armas trans y yo, fuera de mi vista.

Gid hizo un movimiento con su mano y Lala y Momo se desmayaron.

-!¿Qué has hecho!?-Rito también estaba enfadado.

-Tranquilo...no sería capaz de hacer daño a mis hijas...y ahora,veamos si Oscuridad Dorada es

tan temible como dicen.-Gid desafió a Yami con la mirada.

-Espera...aún no me has derrotado.-Némesis se levantó.

Gid suspiró.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de luchar?

Se lanzó contra Némesis y enterró su puño en su estómago. El golpe fue tan fuerte que

Némesis perdió el conocimiento.

-Ne-Némesis!

-Mantente alejado,Yuuki Rito. Ese hombre es demasiado poderoso.

-Pero...!

-No te preocupes.

Rito observó la mirada en los ojos de Yami,estaba preparada para matar.

-Oye...¿Por qué haces ésto?-Rito se dirigió a Gid.

-¿Por qué?Porque llevo más de 10 años pudriéndome en ese trono,envejecí sin darme cuenta y

mi poder y mi cuerpo se redujo al de un niño. Todos los días eran iguales,me sentaba en ese trono

y escuchaba los halagos de unos idiotas mentirosos. Yo no estoy hecho para gobernar el universo.

Pero ahora con este poder puedo escapar de todo eso...y es realmente divertido!ahora podré desafiar

a los seres más poderosos que existen y aniquilarlos!¿no es emocionante,Yuuki Rito?-Gid estaba

emocionado,parecía un niño antes de recibir un regalo.

-No voy a permitir que hagas algo así-Dijo Yami.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora piensas que eres una buena persona o algo así?Déjame recordarte los miles de asesinatos

que hiciste a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia!Tú solo matabas sin piedad por algo de dinero...eso es

peor que el más despreciable de los villanos!-Dijo Gid.

Los ojos de Yami se abrieron como platos. En su mente empezó a escuchar y a ver los gritos y

lágrimas de sus víctimas. Todas y cada una de las caras de la gente que había matado.

Su expresión y sus últimas palabras antes de morir. Recordó como se acercaba sigilosamente a sus

víctimas y ellos suplicaban por su vida, pero ella los asesinaba sin piedad alguna.

-Has huído de todo eso refugiándote en este planeta...pero no puedes escapar de tu pasado tan

fácilmente, Oscuridad Dorada.

Al escuchar estas duras acusaciones de la boca del rey del universo,Yami se llevó las manos a la

cabeza y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

-Es cierto, soy...soy un monstruo.

-Eso es...eres un monstruo que nació para matar.-Gid sonreía.

-Ella... no es un monstruo.-Dijo Rito.

-Ella...no tuvo elección,tuvo que hacerlo. Si yo estuviera en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo,todo eso

está en el pasado,nadie va a impedir que sea feliz en el presente, ni siquiera el rey de Deviluke.

-Yuuki Rito...-Yami le miró.

-Yami,no me importan las cosas malas que hayas hecho en el pasado,yo te aceptaré igualmente.

Por eso tienes que levantarte y luchar contra él, no debes dejar que te engañe.

Yami no dijo nada y se puso en pie.

-Me estoy aburriendo...¿qué tal si nos divertimos un poco?-Gid se puso en guardia.

Dió unos pasos hacia delante,sin embargo Yami no se movía.

-Yami! Muévete y Lucha!

-Es inútil,ella ya ha aceptado su derrota...!¿eh?!

Yami apareció a la espalda de Gid y golpeó su espalda. El golpe de Yami fue bastante fuerte,tanto

que Gid perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con la espalda deformada.

-Gid-sama!

-No interrumpas Zastin, ésta es mi lucha... vaya, eso ha sido bastante peligroso,Oscuridad Dorada. Si no

tuviera el poder del parásito mi espalda hubiera sido destrozada...pero sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

Gid se recuperó y su espalda volvió a su lugar.

-(No sabía que Yami fuera tan fuerte...pero creo que Gid lo es aún más)-Pensaba Rito mientras

presenciaba la feroz batalla que estaba a punto de desencadenarse.

-Vamos...demuéstrame tu verdadero poder.

Yami permaneció en silencio,sin embargo no ignoró a Gid y activó el darkness,esta vez no tenía

ese traje tan atrevido,si no que era su traje de batalla normal y los cuernos negros en su cabeza.

-Muy bien...ahora podemos luchar.

Yami se lanzó contra él y descargó sus puños,sin embargo,Gid lo esquivaba todo con facilidad.

Probó transformando su pelo en distintas armas,pero Gid lo esquivaba.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?Qué decepción...

Yami extendió su mano y una esfera de materia negra apareció.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-Gid estaba sorprendido.

Yami lanzó la esfera negra contra él. La esfera se movió tan rápido que Gid apenas la esquivó y uno

de sus brazos desapareció por completo.

-¿Qué has hecho con mi brazo,maldita?

-Tu brazo está en otra dimensión.-Dijo Yami.

Rito estaba atónito.-(Asi que este es el verdadero poder del darkness...cuando Yami se transformó

aquella vez solo utilizó su poder para cosas pervertidas...pero esto es...)

-Gid Lucione Deviluke...le sugiero que se rinda ahora mismo.

-¿Rendirme?Eres muy graciosa,Oscuridad Do-

Gid dejó de hablar al ver como otra esfera negra hacía desaparecer su otro brazo.

-Maldito monstruo...devuélveme mis brazos!

Desde hace un rato Gid creía escuchar una voz aguda en su mente,pero ahora la escuchó

claramente.

-(Oye Gid...¿quieres recuperar tus brazos?)

-(¿Eh?¿Quién habla?)-Gid escuchó la voz en su cabeza.

-(Soy eso a lo que llamas "parásito")

-(¿Eh? ¿Puedes recuperar mis brazos?)

-(Sí...tan solo tienes que...)

De pronto Gid se encontraba en un espacio completamente negro. Después una luz

apareció, tan solo iluminando un violín en una silla.

-Solo tienes que tocar ese violín...

-¿Si lo toco recuperaré mis brazos?

-Por supuesto...adelante,tócalo.

Gid solo escuchaba una voz,no era nadie en concreto.

Se acercó al violín y se quedó dudando.

-¿Qué ocurre?¿no quieres vencer a Oscuridad Dorada?Si no tocas ese violín,serás humillado y no

podrás cumplir tu deseo de derrotar a todos los seres poderosos del universo. Oscuridad Dorada y su darkness

son demasiado poderosos, pero sabes perfectamente que con tus dos brazos podrías vencerla.

-Es cierto...claro! he llegado tan lejos por ese deseo,no voy a morir aquí.

Gid tomó el violín y empezó a frotar el arco con las cuerdas. Una melodía acelerada y melancólica

empezó a sonar.

-¿Sientes el poder fluyendo en ti?

-Sí! Lo siento en mi interior! Ahora podré derrotar a Oscuridad Dorada y a cualquier ser de este universo!

-Así es...bien hecho, idiota.

-¿Eh? ¿idiota?

-Adiós.

-Espera,bastardo!¿cómo te atreves a-

Gid perdió el equilibrio y sintió que sus pies ya no pisaban ninguna superficie. Cayó en el

profundo espacio negro.

-Y ahora...por fin soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.Y en un cuerpo miles de veces más poderoso

que el de ese mocoso.

* * *

Yami,Rito y Zastin estaban expectantes por el próximo movimiento de Gid.

-Gid-sama!¿se encuentra bien?-Dijo Zastin.

-Estoy mejor que nunca...-Gid sonrió y sus dos brazos volvieron a aparecer como si le hubieran

crecido unos nuevos.

-¿Eh? D-deberían estar en otra dimensión!-Yami no se esperaba esto.

-Os recomiendo huir de aquí lo más lejos posible. Os concederé 2 segundos para escapar...

Uno...y dos!

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gid,como si estuviera a punto de devorar su comida

favorita. En una fracción de segundo apareció sobre Némesis y perforó su cuerpo con el puño

desnudo,destruyendo los huesos de su espalda. Tanto Rito como Yami estaban horrorizados.

-¿!Q-qué demonios está haciendo!?Es que no lo vas a detener ¿!Zastin?!-Dijo Rito.

-Rito-dono...debería saber que yo solo vivo para servir a Gid-sama.

No eran conscientes de que Gid podía controlar a voluntad a Zastin.

-Dijo que iba a derrotar a las armas trans pero...ha perdido el control.-Rito no daba crédito.

Gid sacó su puño cubierto de sangre de Némesis y luego miró a Yami.

-Es el turno de la asesina.

Saltó hacia Yami mientras sonreía y preparaba su puño. Yami permanecía inmóvil,paralizada

por el salvajismo de aquel hombre. Ella había arrebatado muchas vidas,pero siempre lo hacía

limpiamente, y no profanando el cuerpo de su víctima.

En ese momento,Rito corrió y apareció delante de ella y recibió el golpe.

Yami observó como el puño de Gid atravesaba el pecho del chico al que amaba. Ella no sabía si

hizo eso por que la amaba hasta ese punto o si lo hizo por que su naturaleza de ayudar a los demás

llegaba a ese extremo.

Durante un segundo,ciertamente Yami escuchó la voz de Rito.

"Está bien,no me duele,siempre y cuando pueda protegerte".Yami estaba perpleja.

El cuerpo de Rito cayó al suelo mientras la sangre salía de su pecho.

Yami no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra. Solo observaba al moribundo Rito

mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

-Oh mierda,he matado al mocoso...-Dijo Gid,suspirando.

Rito miró a su pecho y vió la herida de la que emanaba su sangre. Se empezó a sentir mareado

y su vista se nublaba gradualmente.

-(Al menos gracias a esto,Yami podrá vencer a Gid...)-Pensaba.

Pero se equivocaba,sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, pero en sus últimos momentos pudo ver la silueta

de Yami cayendo al suelo por un ataque de Gid.

-(¿Yami?Ya veo...mi sacrificio no ha servido para nada,al final no he podido proteger nada)

-(¿Qué ocurrirá cuando muera?¿naceré de nuevo?¿vagaré para siempre en el vacío?O quizá me

reúna con otros muertos...no lo sé...)

Los ojos de Rito se cerraron y las imágenes de toda su vida aparecieron en su mente. Todos sus

recuerdos...cuando conoció a Haruna,cuando conoció a Lala,cuando conoció a Yami...

-(Ha sido una vida bastante extraña y corta...)

Rito notó como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo y se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

* * *

Negro

* * *

Los ojos de Yuuki Rito se abrieron.

* * *

Blanco

* * *

-Oh,por fin has despertado, Yuuki Rito-kun.

-¿Eh?¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó, desconcertado.

-No estás en ningún lugar,ya que estás muerto.

 **Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 10 - Renacimiento

**CAPÍTULO 10 :D**

* * *

-Estoy...¿muerto?

-Así es...fuiste asesinado a manos de Gid Lucione Deviluke.

-Es cierto...

Rito miró delante suya y vió a un hombre vistiendo una túnica negra y encapuchado. No podía ver

su cara,tan solo una parte de su pelo sobresalía. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaban en

un espacio completamente blanco, sin nada más.

-Perdone...¿dónde estamos?-Preguntó Rito.

-Estamos en lo que los alienígenas y humanos llamáis "cielo".

-¿Entonces también hay un infierno?

-No...cuando la vida de alguien llega a su fin no importan sus antecedentes, la muerte es lo mismo

para todos.

-Entiendo...

-Se me olvidaba, han pasado exactamente 2 meses y 10 días desde tu muerte.

-¿Tanto tiempo? ¿puedo saber qué ha pasado con el exterior?

-Tienes derecho a saberlo...pero no te alegrará lo que voy a decir ¿estás seguro?

-Sí, dímelo todo.

-Verás...después de una semana de tu muerte, Gid destruyó la mayor parte de la población en

Japón.

-¿!Qué?!

-Los mató a todos,solo los que se esconden siguen vivos.Y ahora mismo,está cerca de terminar

con la mayor parte de la población en el continente de Asia. Este hombre...está causando mucho

revuelo e inquietud en la galaxia, no creo que haya nadie que pueda detenerlo.

-¿Qué hay de mis amigas? ¿siguen con vida?

-Lo siento,todas fueron asesinadas. Lala Satalin Deviluke,Haruna Sairenji,Yuuki Mikan, incluso Oscuridad Dorada.

-También asesinó a...

-Es suficiente! -Gritó Rito. En ese momento sintió ganas de llorar,pero las lágrimas no salían de

sus ojos, por alguna razón.

-Pero...si yo estoy aquí...significa que ellas también ¿verdad?

-Me temo que eso no funciona así.Cuando alguien muere, su alma es condenada a vagar por el

vacío eternamente, lo único que puede hacer es conversar con otras almas si las encuentra.

Sin embargo, tu eres la excepción. He sido enviado aquí para decirte algo, Yuuki Rito-kun.

-¿!Qué?!Entonces no puedo...?

-Déjame hablar. Lo que tengo que decirte es que puedes volver a la vida y traer a alguien

contigo.

-¿En serio? ¿pero por qué? ¿quién eres? No...no entiendo nada.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy autorizado para decirte eso. Con el tiempo llegará el día en que lo sepas.Y ahora,te

concederé el don de la vida de nuevo,y podrás elegir a alguien más. Puede ser quien tú quieras.

O puede ser un animal,si así lo deseas.

-No, quiero que sea una persona.

-¿Ya lo has decidido?

-Déjame pensarlo...

-Está bien.-El hombre encapuchado sonrió y luego desapareció.

-¿Eh? ¿a dónde has ido? Oye!

De pronto el espacio blanco se tornó completamente negro y un sillón de terciopelo rojo apareció

en frente de Rito.

El sillón estaba iluminado por un foco de luz que procedía de arriba. Rito se acercó y se sentó en

el sillón.

-Déjame explicarte,con el fin de ayudarte a elegir,las personas más importantes para ti aparecerán

delante de ti y dirán algunas palabras.-Rito escuchó la voz del hombre encapuchado.

-Y ahora, que comience...por cierto,elige bien.

Luego otro foco de luz apareció delante de él, iluminando a Lala.

* * *

-La...Lala! ¿eres tú?

Lala estaba sonriendo. -Hola Rito,no me importa a quien eligas pero...quiero que sepas que te amo

y que me habría gustado compartir mi vida contigo.

-(¿Elijo a Lala?Ella siempre está ahí para apoyarme en todo,y además es muy buena persona...)

* * *

Lala desapareció. Ahora es Haruna la que aparece ante Rito.

-Hola Yuuki-kun...quiero decirte que siempre he estado enamorada de ti y que...te deseo lo mejor

en tu nueva vida,sin importar a quien elijas para ir contigo.

-(Ha-Haruna-chan... asi que ella ha estado enamorada de mí todo este tiempo,podría elegirla a ella pero...)

* * *

La siguiente fue Run.

-Rito-kun...te lo he repetido cientos de veces pero...te lo diré una vez más:te amo y lo haré hasta

el fin de mi existencia.

-(Run...ella también me ama y siempre se preocupa por mí...ésto parece algún tipo de tortura...)

* * *

La siguiente es Nana.

-Hola Rito,¿sabes? Siempre te llamo bestia y pervertido pero...realmente pienso que eres un chico

muy amable y tierno... no tengo nada más que decir. Adiós...

-(Nana...acaba de decirme sus verdaderos sentimientos...no...no sé que hacer, ella también es muy importante para mí)

* * *

La siguiente es Yami.

Yami apareció y se quedó en total silencio. Se limitaba a mirar a Rito.

-¿Ya-Yami? ¿qué ocurre?

Después de unos segundos, Yami desapareció.

-(Yami...¿qué ha sido eso?No ha dicho ni una palabra...bueno,supongo que no tenía nada que decir)

* * *

El turno de Momo.

-Ho-hola Rito-san...seré directa, el motivo del plan harem fue tan solo para recibir tu amor,ya que estoy

profundamente enamorada de ti,eso es todo.

-(¿Q-qué?¿En serio?Esto...esto es demasiado para mí, cada vez es peor)

* * *

El turno de Kotegawa.

-Yuuki-kun...quería decirte que he llegado a enamorarme de ti, y que estaba dispuesta a formar una familia contigo.

-(¿!Qué demonios?!¿Kotegawa también? Mierda,mierda,mierda...¿!Qué demonios?! No soy quién para elegir ésto)

* * *

Ahora aparecieron los padres de Rito. Y también Mikan.

La boca de Rito se abrió.

-Hola Rito...¿qué tal?Quiero que elijas a la persona más importante para ti-Dijo Mikan.

Sus padres sonrieron y se despidieron con la mano, luego desaparecieron junto con Mikan.

-(Mi...mi familia...claro,ellos también murieron...Mikan,papá,mamá...)

* * *

Por último aparecieron Némesis y Mea.

Ambas le saludaron y sonrieron, luego desaparecieron.

-(Némesis y Mea...ellas también...¿qué debo hacer?)

* * *

El espacio negro se tornó blanco de nuevo y el hombre encapuchado apareció.

-Y bien,Yuuki Rito-kun,esas son las personas más importantes en tu vida ¿verdad?

-Sí, supongo que esas son todas. Por cierto,¿no se puede llorar cuando estás muerto? Me gustaría hacerlo ahora...pero mis lágrimas no aparecen-Dijo Rito.

-No,no se puede,lo siento.

-Ya veo.

-¿Ya te has decidido?

-Aún no...espera un poco más.

-Entendido.

Rito se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-(Mierda!¿por qué tengo que pasar por ésto? ¿sólo puedo elegir a una persona ? ¿qué clase de broma es ésta?

no puedo elegir una entre tantas personas importantes para mí...Lala,Haruna-chan,Run,

Nana,Yami,Momo,Kotegawa,Mikan,papá,mamá...incluso Némesis y Mea...¿a quién podría elegir?

yo...yo no puedo hacer ésto...)

Rito estuvo cerca de una hora pensando y reflexionando. Finalmente se decidió.

-(Soy realmente estúpido...lo he tenido tan claro desde el principio...pero no quería aceptarlo tan

facilmente,quería tener consideración con las demás. Pero después de todo, es imposible librarse de este sentimiento que siento en mi pecho)

-Oye...ya lo he decidido.-Dijo Rito.

-¿Estás completamente seguro?No habrá vuelta atrás...será la persona que elijas incluso por encima

de tu familia ¿lo entiendes?

-!¿Qué?! Lo entiendo perfectamente! Joder! ¿!piensas que no soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo?!

Dejaré atrás todo lo que me importa...mi familia y mis amigas. Es más, incluso puede que tú seas un

simple estafador y toda esta mierda sea mentira! Pero aún así, la elegiré a ella por encima de todo lo demás!

Asi que no me preguntes que si lo entiendo...¿!te ha quedado claro, hombre encapuchado?!

-Esto...cálmate,Yuuki Rito-kun...esto no es una broma ni nada parecido,te prometo que tu y la

persona que elijas volveréis a la vida.

-Entonces, la persona a la que elijo es... a Eve, también llamada Oscuridad Dorada o Yami.

-De acuerdo...

-Hola, Yuuki Rito.-De pronto Yami apareció a su lado.

-Hola, Yami...

A pesar de su reencuentro, había cierta incomodidad entre ellos.

-Bien, ahora seréis enviados de vuelta a la Tierra,sin embargo, hay ciertas condiciones a tener en cuenta.

-¿Cuáles son?

-Primera...seréis enviados a una localización totalmente aleatoria y deshabitada de la Tierra.

Segunda...si sois asesinados,no volveréis a la vida otra vez.

Y tercera...los poderes de Oscuridad Dorada han desaparecido.

-¿!Qué?! ¿por qué?

Rito dió un paso hacia delante, pero el hombre encapuchado desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Oye!espera!

Una especie de vórtice luminoso empezó a formarse y los dos fueron cegados por su luz.

Se vieron envueltos en el vórtice y luego cayeron.

Ambos perdieron el conocimiento después de eso. Una zona de la Tierra muy peligrosa los esperaba.

 **Continuará...**


	11. Capítulo 11 - La clave

**Capítulo 11**

Los ojos de Yuuki se abrieron poco a poco, cuando lo hicieron completamente,pudo contemplar

un cielo blanco con tonos grises. Notó que estaba tumbado en un suelo totalmente blanco

mientras pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre su rostro.

-¿Nieve?

Se levantó y echó un vistazo a su alrededor,se encontraba en el extremo de una montaña enorme.

Miró hacia abajo en el precipicio y tan solo vió niebla. Se dió media vuelta y vió a Yami tirada

en el suelo, corrió a socorrerla.

-Yami!¿estás bien?-Rito agitó su cuerpo y ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Yuuki...Rito?

-Sí, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien.

-Al parecer estamos en lo alto de una montaña nevada...deberíamos encontrar algún refugio antes

de nada.

-Era cierto, no puedo usar mis poderes.-Dijo Yami,levantandose.

-Mierda...si no podemos movernos rápido moriremos congelados...

-Creo que se debe a que cuando morí, las nanómaquinas en mi cuerpo se desactivaron, y al parecer

el que sea que nos revivió no tiene el poder para hacer eso...de todas formas,debemos movernos.

Estaban al borde de un precipicio, asi que se pusieron en marcha hacia delante.

-Debemos tener cuidado...la niebla no deja ver más allá de 5 metros.

Caminaron por el suelo nevado por unos 10 minutos.

La espesa niebla los rodeaba, el frío se apoderaba de sus cuerpos lentamente y el viento azotaba

sus rostros. Ambos notaban como sus extremidades se congelaban. El traje de batalla de Yami y la

ropa normal de Rito no eran demasiado calientes.

Continuaron por unos minutos más, sin embargo el cuerpo de Rito dejaba de reaccionar.

-Yami...no puedo más...-Sus piernas cedieron y sus rodillas se enterraron en la nieve.

Yami volvió hacia atrás y tomó a Rito de la mano y lo cargó en su espalda.

-Acabamos de...volver a la vida...no podemos...rendirnos...

La ventisca se hacía cada vez más intensa y Yami seguía caminando lentamente.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió pero, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y caer en las frías

manos de la ventisca, pudo ver entre la niebla una casa de madera.

Al verla,su cuerpo se llenó de fuerzas y caminó hasta la casa con Rito a sus espaldas.

El tejado de madera estaba cubierto de nieve, la terraza exterior también.

Yami subió unas escaleras y luego abrió la puerta de la casa, miró alrededor y no había nadie.

Había una chimenea apagada, una mesa y varias sillas, y un sofá.

Dejó a Rito en el sofá,cerró la puerta y se sentó en una silla mientras recuperaba el aliento.

No era mucho, pero la temperatura era algo más alta en el interior de la casa.

Después de unos minutos Rito despertó.

-¿Eh?¿dónde estamos?

-Has despertado...por suerte encontré ésta casa en mitad de la ventisca,parece que está abandonada.

-Vaya...-Rito miró alrededor- mi abuelo tenía una casa como ésta, Mikan y yo íbamos a pasar las vacaciones de invierno

allí...me trae muchos recuerdos... Oh! es cierto! recuerdo que aquella casa tenía un pequeño almacén

en la parte trasera...mi abuelo guardaba la madera allí.Con eso podríamos encender esa chimenea.

-Ya veo,voy a salir.

-Espera Yami! Voy contigo.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron con cuidado debido a la niebla y el fuerte viento. Se dirigieron

a la parte trasera de la casa y efectivamente,encontraron una pequeña construcción de madera junto

a la casa.

Abrieron la puerta y en su interior había varios troncos de madera partidos.

-Hemos tenido suerte...sin ésto no podríamos sobrevivir mucho tiempo.-Dijo Rito mientras

tomaba varios troncos de madera.

Yami también tomó algunos y los llevaron a la casa.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que hacer fuego...

-Tal vez en la cocina haya algo-Sugirió Yami.

Rito entró en la cocina, se trataba de una pequeña sección de la casa con utensilios para la cocina y

algunos cajones.

Rito miró en ellos, había bastantes latas de alimentos en conserva.

-Vaya...con ésto podríamos sobrevivir varios meses, y además...no se suele vender ésto en Japón,

por lo que debemos de estar en un país extranjero.

Después de abrir varios cajones más, encontró un encendedor.

-Bien! Ya tenemos fuego.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Yami.

-Oh, ésto es un encendedor,solo tengo que pulsar éste botón y saldrá fuego.

Rito caminó de vuelta a la chimenea y Yami colocó madera en ella.

-Observa...-Rito pulsó el botón y una llama apareció,la acercó a unas ramas pequeñas y se

encendieron,después los troncos más gruesos ardieron.

-El frío ya no será un problema.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-Dijo Yami.

-Deberíamos descansar unos días en ésta casa,y cuando la ventisca se detenga, saldremos fuera.

Tengo la extraña sensación de que podemos recuperar a las chicas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No lo sé, simplemente tengo esa sensación en mi interior.

-Yuuki Rito...lo que una vez ha muerto no puede volver a la vida, nosotros de alguna forma lo

hemos conseguido pero...ellas ya no volve-

-Ya lo sé! No hace falta que me lo recuerdes! Solo intentaba...no, me estaba engañando a mi mismo, lo siento.

Rito se sentó frente a la chimenea junto a Yami.

-Mikan,Lala,Haruna-chan...todas ellas...-Algunas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Rito mientras

miraba al fuego. Se acercó a él y le abrazó.

-Lo siento Yuuki Rito,no debería de haber dicho eso.

-No, está bien... p-por cierto,llámame Rito.

-Ah, vale.

Rito la miró por unos segundos, después la besó.

-¿Q-qué haces?

-Estoy continuando lo que estábamos haciendo el otro día.-Dijo Rito.

-Pero...

-Aún tengo algo de frío,si nuestros cuerpos se juntan...

Rito empezó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de Yami. Pero de pronto un sonido se escuchó.

-Silencio...he escuchado algo.-Dijo Yami.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres de-

Una especie de crujido fuerte volvió a sonar.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Rito empezaba a inquietarse.

-Baja la voz...viene del piso de arriba, probablemente sea un animal.

-¿Y si no lo es?Recuerda que ya no tienes tus poderes...

Yami se sobresaltó.-Cierto...podríamos estar en problemas.

El crujido se volvió a repetir.

-Mierda...¿Qué hacemos?

-Cálmate,no tengo mis poderes, pero sigo siendo hábil en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.-Yami se levantó

y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, Rito la siguió.

Subieron las escaleras lentamente, cuando llegaron arriba, vieron un rastro de sangre que llegaba

hasta la puerta cerrada de una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba. La ventana del pasillo estaba abierta.

-Joder...esto no me gusta nada.-Rito estaba bastante asustado.

Yami se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, cuando lo hizo, vió a una persona herida tirada en el suelo.

Rito fue a socorrerla.

Era una chica hermosa con el pelo plateado,algo más joven que Rito, llevaba ropa de invierno blanca y unas botas negras.

-Oye! ¿estás bien?

Abrió los ojos y miró al rey del harem. Sus ojos eran de un color azulado, parecían de hielo.

-¿Hablas nuestro idioma?-Preguntó Yami.

-Sí, pero...necesito ayuda con esto.-Dijo la chica señalando su mano ensangrentada.

Rito encontró un botiquín en unos cajones y trató la herida de la chica junto a la chimenea.

-¿Cómo te has hecho la herida?

-Mi nombre es Riina,vivo en una aldea de esta zona,pero me alejé y me perdí en la ventisca.

Por desgracia me encontré con un lobo y me hizo esta herida, entonces trepé por la pared de esta casa y

entré por la ventana,lo siento, creía que esta casa había sido abandonada hace mucho.-Su voz tenía

un ligero tono frío,parecido al de Yami.

-Entiendo...puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, nosotros nos quedaremos un tiempo aquí.

-G-gracias.

-Por cierto,mi nombre es Rito,encantado.-Dijo sonriendo.

Riina le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Oh, ella es Yami, es mi...eh...novia.

-Hola. -Yami miró a Riina fríamente.

-Ho-hola.

-Asi que, ¿eres de una aldea?

-Sí, nací allí y vivo con mi familia, aunque en realidad todos en la aldea somos como una gran familia.

Deben de estar preocupados,pero con esta ventisca no puedo salir.

-¿Podrías decirnos dónde éstamos? La verdad es que estamos perdidos...

-Ah, pues estamos en la tundra de Finlandia.

-¿!F-Finlandia?!-Rito se sobresaltó.

-Asi que nos envió a Europa...-Dijo Yami, reflexionando.

-¿Enviar?-Riina estaba confundida.

-Verás...es una larga historia, realmente no importa.

-No sois de Europa ¿verdad?

-Así es...somos de Japón.

-¿En serio?He escuchado que allí se utilizan honoríficos para los nombres¿es verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces te llamaré Rito-san!-Riina se emocionó.

-Asi que ya los conoces...

-Sí, siempre me ha interesado Japón,¿podrías contarme más cosas, Rito-san?

-Claro,sentémonos aquí.-Él y Riina se sentaron junto al fuego de la chimenea y comenzaron a

hablar sobre todo tipo de cosas de sus respectivos países.

Yami se levantó y caminó hasta las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas,Yami?-Preguntó Rito.

-Voy a descansar un rato.

-Vale,que descanses bien!

Yami subió al segundo piso y entró en el dormitorio. Había una cama grande, una ventana y un

espejo roto.

Se dejó caer en la cama mientras escuchaba a aquellos dos hablar animadamente sobre las cosas

de Japón. Escuchaba sus risas,parecían divertirse mucho.

-(¿Por qué tiene que ser tan amable con esa chica?Apenas la conoce y está hablando con ella como

si fuera su mejor amiga...además,cuando me ha presentado ha dudado sobre si era su novia)

-(Bueno...tal vez lo esté pensando demasiado,Rito es siempre así de amable,pero para estar segura...)

Yami se levantó de la cama y decidió espiar la conversación de aquellos dos desde las escaleras.

Riina se acercó a Rito.

-Oye Rito-san,¿Yami y tú sois novios?

-¿Eh?A-así es.

Riina dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Rito.

-Oye Riina...-

-¿Te gustaría hacerlo conmigo,Rito-san?

Rito se sonrojó.-¿Hacerlo?¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, al se...sexo.

¿!Pero de qué hablas?! ¿No eres muy joven para eso?

-Es que los chicos de mi aldea son todos muy idiotas y...cuando he empezado a

hablar contigo,he podido sentir que eres una persona maravillosa,Rito-san.

-Gracias pero...

-No hay problema...¿entonces me puedes dar un beso?

-¿Un beso...?

-No pasa nada,tu novia está durmiendo,no lo sabrá.

Yami empezaba a enfadarse.

-Pero es que te acabo de conocer y no creo que...-

-Está bien,Rito-san,siempre lo he querido probar,pero no me gusta ninguno de los chicos de la

aldea.

Riina acercó su rostro al de Rito para besarle.

Yami estaba a punto de interrumpirlos,sin embargo Rito se levantó del suelo bruscamente.

Su rostró se ensombreció.

-Verás Riina,he conocido a muchas chicas maravillosas antes que tú,todas ellas eran mis amigas,

pero por desafortunadas circunstancias ya no están conmigo. No sé que clase de persona miserable

sería si simplemente te besara. Además mi amor ya pertenece a alguien.

-Entiendo...así que realmente eres Yuuki Rito, Gid-sama tenía razón.-Riina se levantó.

Rito y Yami se sorprendieron.

-¿!Has dicho Gid?!

-Así es...-Riina sonrió y golpeó a Rito en el estómago,éste salió disparado hacia fuera,rompiendo

la ventana.

-No sé cómo has conseguido volver a la vida, pero no importa, ahora volverás a morir.

Riina caminó hasta Rito,que estaba tirado en el suelo mientras la ventisca golpeaba su cuerpo.

-¿C-cómo nos has encontrado?

-¿Eres idiota?Gid-sama ha conquistado ya la mayor parte de la Tierra,y él sabe lo que pasa en

cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

Yami corrió rápidamente hacia ellos y saltó sobre Riina,en ese momento recordó que no tenía sus

poderes trans.

-Aparta de mi camino!-Riina golpeó a Yami y ésta cayó en el suelo nevado.

-Sin tu habilidad trans eres realmente inútil...

-C-cállate!

Yami se levantó y volvió a atacar a Riina,ésta vez esquivó su ataque y la derribó.

-Yami! Cuidado!

Riina extendió su mano y una especie de onda enérgetica empujó a Yami con fuerza y se estrelló

contra el tejado de la casa.

-Y ahora disfrutaré mientras mato poco a poco a tu amante,Oscuridad Dorada! Observa bien!

Una sustancia gaseosa rodeó la mano de Riina,luego se convirtió en una espada de hielo.

Tomó la espada y la enterró en el brazo de Rito. Hizo lo mismo repetidamente mientras él gritaba de dolor.

Mientras tanto,Yami veía la escena desde el tejado.

-(¿Por qué no funciona?¿Las nanómaquinas en mi interior han sido realmente desactivadas?

-Yami!No te preocupes por mí!escapa!-Rito gritaba mientras Riina seguía destrozando su brazo y la sangre manchaba el manto de nieve.

Yami apretó los dientes,se levantó y se lanzó contra Riina.

-Parece que quieres morir tú antes...

En ese momento,Yami deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder proteger a Rito. Entonces su brazo se

transformó en una cuchilla,perforando el hombro de Riina.

-¿!P-por qué?! Gid-sama dijo que tus poderes habían desaparecido!

-No deberías subestimarla!-Rito hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó,después golpeó con su puño la cara

de Riina,ésta cayó al suelo mientras su hombro sangraba.

-Malditos mocosos...Gid-sama os matará otra vez...ya lo veréis.

Yami se acercó a ella.

-Desde el primer momento sospeché de ti,no estaba equivocada.-Yami terminó con su sufrimiento cortando su cuello.

-Yami...entremos en la casa...-Rito cayó en los brazos de Yami, ella lo llevó hasta el sofá de la casa

y trató su herida. También reparó la ventana con el trans.

-Parece que mi trans ha vuelto a funcionar.

-Eso es... genial... pero, ella dijo que Gid controla todo lo que ocurre,me pregunto si será cierto.

-Tal vez solo lo dijo para intimidarnos,pero es probable que tenga cierto control sobre la Tierra,

asi que deberíamos permanecer aquí el tiempo justo,hasta que tu herida mejore.

-Sí.

-Aunque...si quieres puedo utilizar aquel método.-Yami se sonrojó.

-Oh...te refieres a...está bien,puedes utiizarlo.

Rito se sentó en el sofá y se quitó su camiseta manchada de sangre. Yami se quitó el traje de

batalla y se sentó en la cintura de Rito.

-Debería funcionar...

Yami se dejó caer en el pecho de Rito y lo abrazó.Después de unos segundos la herida de Rito

se curó y desapareció por completo.

-Gracias, Yami.-Sonrió.

-Bien, ahora podremos movernos con facilidad, pero no es una buena idea salir con esta ventisca incluso con mi trans.

Yami miró por la ventana la tormenta de viento y nieve que había fuera.

-Sí...tendremos que esperar hasta que se calme.

Después, los dos comieron algo y subieron al dormitorio de arriba, estaban agotados. Por lo que se tumbaron

en una gran cama ancha con algunas mantas de piel. Sin embargo la temperatura

era muy baja, y las sábanas y mantas estaban heladas.

-Ya-Yami...a este paso me voy a congelar, ¿pu-puedo abrazarte?

-Está bien...

De ésta forma, con el calor corporal de Yami, Rito se quedó dormido y se sumergió en un sueño.

* * *

 _-Yuuki Rito,aún puedes recuperarlas...ellas están vivas...ve al pueblo helado y encontrarás la respuesta..._

Una voz lejana se escuchaba en el sueño de Rito.

La clave de todo se encontraba en ese pueblo.

 **Continuará...**


	12. Capítulo 12 - Poder

**Capítulo 12**

-Aún puedes recuperarlas...ellas están vivas...

Rito escuchó una voz en su sueño. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de repente y gritó. Yami se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-He tenido...una especie de sueño, una voz dijo que ellas estaban vivas.

-¿Eh? ¿ellas? ¿estás seguro?

-Sí, pude escuchar una voz claramente, también dijo que fuera al pueblo helado o algo así...

-Bien, ya tenemos un lugar al que ir, préparate. -Yami señaló la ventana.

Rito miró por la ventana y vió que ya no había una ventisca fuera. Había estado varias horas

durmiendo.

Rápidamente, ambos se vistieron y salieron de aquella casa.

-Al parecer estamos en la cima de alguna montaña, lo mejor será bajar.A partir de ahora,no debemos

confiar en nadie,no sabemos si habrá más como aquella chica.

-Aquella voz dijo el "pueblo helado" asi que debemos buscar cualquier casa o construcción. -Dijo Rito mientras se agarraba a la espalda de Yami.

-Agárrate fuerte.

Yami desplegó sus alas y voló montaña abajo. No iba demasiado rápido ya que la niebla no había desaparecido.

Rito miraba en todas direcciones en busca de aquel supuesto pueblo.

Después de un rato, divisó varias casas entre la densa niebla.

-Yami! Allí hay casas!

Yami voló en esa dirección.A medida que se acercaban, las casas iban

adquiriendo un brillo y color extraño. Cuando llegaron al pueblo, pudieron ver que aquellas

no eran casas, sino extrañas construcciones de hielo.

-¿Qué es ésto?

-Probablemente sea aquel pueblo helado de tu sueño.

Ambos se adentraron en el pueblo,no había absolutamente nadie, tan solo había bloques de

hielo transparente de distintos tamaños y formas en todas las direcciones.

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos hasta que vieron lo que parecía el final del pueblo.

Una alta y delgada torre de hielo destacaba entre las demás figuras. Pero había algo que llamó

aún más la atención de Yami y Rito...en la parte más baja de la torre, había un agujero en el suelo

del que emanaba una extraña luz azul.

Se acercaron al agujero y para su sorpresa, vieron el cuerpo de un hombre en el fondo. Observaron que

la luz azul era provocada por el hielo del fondo del agujero en el que el hombre estaba tumbado.

-Yo me encargo. -Dijo Yami transformando su pelo en una mano.

La introdujo en el agujero y sacó poco a poco a aquel hombre. Cuando lo hizo, ambos se quedaron perplejos.

Aquel hombre no era otro que Gid.

-!¿P-por qué está él aquí?! ¿qué demonios está pasando?-Rito lo miraba con rabia.

Yami dejó caer a Gid, entonces un charco de sangre apareció en el suelo nevado bajo su cuerpo.

-Está herido...

-Yami! No te acerques!

A continuación Gid tosió varias veces, luego empezó a hablar.

-N-no me queda mucho tiempo...os lo explicaré rápidamente...justo después de que Oscuridad Dorada

cortara mis brazos, aquel parásito se apoderó de mi cuerpo engañándome...y ahora está

destruyendo todo a su paso...

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿tú no eres él?

-Así es..cuando fui engañado desperté en este lugar, yo fui el que te habló en tu sueño, gracias

a este extraño lugar y a mis habilidades pude lograrlo, al parecer hay un poder espiritual enorme acumulado aquí.

-Dijiste que ellas estaban vivas...¿eso es cierto?

-Sí, ese bastardo las capturó después de asesinaros.A mis hijas, a tu hermanita, a todas ellas...

-¿!Qué?!Ese maldito-

-Cálmate...todavía puedes salvarlas y derrotar a ese cabrón.

Rito se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo que le dijo aquel hombre cuando murió. Él dijo que ellas habían muerto.

Dejó de pensar y gritó.

-¿!Cómo?!

-Deberás visitar a los viejos sabios en el planeta Korriban. Gracias a ellos, pude entrenar mi cuerpo y

alma y llegar a ser tan poderoso. -La voz de Gid se hacía cada vez más débil.

-¿Yami no puede vencerle?

-No...ni si quiera con el darkness tiene una posibilidad contra él, pero si tú consigues mi poder,

tendréis una oportunidad de recuperarlo todo.

-¿Y cómo llegamos al planeta Korriban?-Preguntó Yami.

-En mi bolsillo hay un comunicador,solo tienes que llamar al planeta Deviluke y pedir una nave.

Ya les he informado, ellos lo saben todo.

-Tengo una pregunta-

Rito fue interrumpido por la tos de Gid.

-Lo siento, me temo que mi hora ha llegado...después de despertar tenía esta herida,ya no puedo

aguantar más. Je...soy patético...me dejé corromper por el poder y ahora el universo está en grave

peligro, todo por mi culpa...realmente lo siento...buena suerte, Yuuki...Oscuridad Dorada...

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de aquel que alguna vez fue el rey del universo. Sus ojos negros se cerraron

lentamente mientras la sangre cubría la nieve.

Ninguno de los dos sintió pena por aquel hombre. Pero al menos decidieron enterrarle bajo la nieve y dejarle descansar para la eternidad.

Después Yami apretó un botón en el comunicador de Gid y unos segundos después una nave

apareció entre las construcciones de hielo. Al parecer la alta tecnología de Deviluke lograba teletransportar cualquier objeto.

Entraron en la nave, su interior era muy pequeño y estaba vacía a excepción de una pantalla en

la pared, la pantalla se encendió mostrado unas letras en un fondo negro en el idioma Deviluke.

-Yami-sama, Rito-sama...a continuación la nave los llevará hasta el planeta Korriban, el viaje durará unas 2 horas, buena suerte.

La nave despegó y salió al espacio.

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo de la vacía nave.

-Oye Yami, ¿conoces el planeta Korriban?

-Sí...pero nunca he estado allí, un aura de misterio rodea a ese planeta...se rumorea que allí viven

criaturas increíbles, entre ellas los viejos sabios que Gid mencionó.

-¿Quiénes serán ellos?

-Según los rumores son un grupo de ancianos extremadamente poderoso. Al parecer nadie los

ha visto nunca, ni si quiera hay información de que existan realmente. Pero ahora sabemos que Gid los conoció

en el pasado y adquirió esos poderes.

-(Vaya...estoy algo asustado...¿realmente están vivas las chicas?¿Entonces qué era eso que vi cuando estaba muerto?

Ellas hablaban como siempre y parecían ser reales ¿Sería mi imaginación?)

Las preguntas de Rito estaban cerca de ser respondidas.

Pasaron 2 horas y la pantalla de la nave se volvió a encender.

-Hemos llegado al planeta Korriban, me temo que deberán caminar hasta los viejos sabios. Según Gid-sama, debido a la barrera

que ellos han creado,si la nave volara un poco más allá, explotaría en mil pedazos. Y bien, les deseo lo mejor.

La pantalla se apagó y Yami y Rito salieron de la nave.

Miraron a su alrededor, el cielo estaba muy oscuro y una terrible tormenta sacudía el planeta.

Enfrente de ellos, una enorme montaña se alzaba a lo lejos.

Además de aquella colosal montaña, no había nada más que tierra en kilómetros. Es posible que aquellos viejos

hubieran ocultado el paisaje del planeta con algún poderoso hechizo.

Un largo camino de tierra subía desde el pie de la montaña hasta su cima.

-Debe de ser allí...-Dijo Yami mirando a la cima.

-No perdamos tiempo...

Los dos caminaron unos pasos, sin embargo Yami chocó contra una especie de pared invisible.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre,Yami?

-Ya entiendo...parece que yo no puedo atravesar esa barrera que los sabios han creado.

-¿!Eh?!Pero yo no puedo hacer esto solo!

-Claro que puedes...continúa y trae de vuelta a las chicas...

Yami sonrió bajo la fuerte tormenta de lluvia y relámpagos.

-Ve, Yuuki Rito...yo esperaré en la nave.

-Mierda...está bien!Espera ahí, Yami!Cuando vuelva seré incluso más fuerte que tú! -Rito dijo ésto y empezó a correr hacia la montaña.

Yami volvió a la nave.

Mientras, Rito corría bajo la lluvia y el viento. Cada pocos segundos un relámpago iluminaba el oscuro cielo.

Llegó hasta la entrada y comenzó a subir con cuidado el sendero excavado en la montaña que llegaba hasta la cima.

La tierra estaba mojada y resbalaba, por lo que Rito tenía que subir lentamente, además el viento no mejoraba la situación.

Después de un rato Rito pudo divisar la lúgubre cima, era una construcción de rocas, similar a una cueva.

Siguió escalando aquel largo y difícil camino poco a poco. Después de un rato por fin llegó a la cima y entró a la

cueva, un relámpago del exterior iluminó la estancia durante unos segundos y Rito pudo ver que la cueva era una gran sala.

Se situó en el centro mientras empapaba el suelo bajo sus pies.

En la cueva se escuchaba el eco del jadeo de Rito, y también el sonido de los truenos, la lluvia y

el viento entrando por los agujeros en la pared de roca.

De pronto una llama se encendió e iluminó levemente la sala. Rito se sorprendió y vió que la llama ardía en el aire, como si flotara.

Miró a la entrada de la cueva y vió las siluetas de unos hombres cubiertos por túnicas iluminados por la luz de la tormenta eléctrica.

Los hombres entraron en la cueva lentamente y rodearon a Rito.

Éste contó 5 hombres cuya cara y cuerpo estaba cubierto por sus túnicas marrones.

Rito estaba bastante asustado y nervioso.

-Ya veo...éste es el chico...-Dijo uno de los hombres, su voz era profunda y muy grave, sonaba como la voz de un anciano.

-Escucha, Joven Yuuki Rito...nosotros somos los viejos sabios,estamos aquí para evaluarte.

-...

-Mi nombre es Wugnar. El nombre de mis compañeros es irrelevante, ya que si ellos pronunciaran

una sola palabra, desgarrarían el tejido espacio-tiempo y el universo podría ser destruido.

-(¿Pero qué dice éste anciano?¿ellos son tan poderosos?)

-Así es...nosotros somos así de poderosos.

-¿Eh?

-No te sorprendas, podemos escuchar lo que piensas en todo momento, Joven Yuuki Rito.

-Entonces...si sois así de poderosos, ¿por qué no lucháis contra el parásito en el cuerpo de Gid?

-Ciertamente, nosotros podríamos vencer a Gid si le atacaramos los 5 a la vez, pero como entenderás,

somos demasiado ancianos como para luchar contra él. Llevamos existiendo miles de años.

-Oh...entiendo.

-Por cierto, antes de nada, nosotros fuimos los que te devolvimos a la vida, a Oscuridad Dorada también.

-¡¿E-en serio?! ¿fuisteis vosotros?

-Así es...pero eso no importa ahora. Si logras vencer al Gid parásito, responderemos cualquier pregunta que tengas.

-Ah...va-vale. Entonces...Gid me dijo antes de morir que podría hacerme fuerte con vuestra ayuda¿es eso cierto?

-Sí...podemos entregarte el poder suficiente para enfrentarte a ese bastardo, y vencerlo.

-¿En serio?Eso sería realmente-

-Sin embargo!si realmente quieres ese poder,deberás pagar un precio...

-¿Qué precio?

-Deberás abandonar aquello que más te importa. Cuando el momento llegue, tendrás que tomar decisiones muy difíciles.

No obstante, ésto podría ocurrir dentro de una semana, o de 40 años... o incluso podría no ocurrir nunca, todo depende de ti.

Nosotros podemos ver una aproximación del futuro que está por venir, pero no te lo revelaremos.

-D-da igual...ya he perdido casi todo lo que me importa, solo quiero poder recuperarlo.

-¿Estás completamente seguro?

-Sí, completamente.

-Entonces...te otorgaremos el poder que una vez tuvo Gid Lucione Deviluke! Préparate!

Los cinco sabios alzaron los brazos y de pronto un relámpago se precipitó sobre la cueva y

destrozó el techo de roca, envolviendo a Rito en electricidad.

Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero

resistió con todas sus fuerzas.

-Muy bien...parece que has resistido con éxito. Ahora posees el poder para hacer frente a aquel

que amenaza al universo...junto con Oscuridad Dorada, tendréis una oportunidad para derrotarlo.

Buena suerte...pero recuerda mis palabras...tendrás que _sacrificar aquello que más te importa_...

Dicho ésto, los 5 sabios desaparecieron como si se esfumaran con el viento. La llama también se apagó.

-Muy bien...¿qué poderes se supone que tengo ahora?

Rito abandonó la cueva y salió al exterior, miró sus manos y vió que una corriente eléctrica las rodeaba.

-¿Qué demonios? !¿acaso me he convertido en Killua?!

Rito sintió una extraña sensación en el interior de su cuerpo,después saltó y automáticamente

se transformó en un rayo de electricidad, viajó por el cielo y apareció justo frente a la nave en pocos segundos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?Al parecer tengo un poder relacionado con la electricidad, ahora que lo recuerdo, aquella vez

que Gid vino de visita a la Tierra también tenía algún poder eléctrico. _(capítulo 13 de To love ru)_

Es increíble pero... me pregunto si podré hacerle frente al Gid parásito con ésto.

Rito entró a la nave y ésta despegó rumbo a la Tierra.

-Y bien...¿has conocido a los viejos sabios?-Preguntó Yami.

-Así es...ahora tengo un poder bastante increíble.

-Eso es bueno, ahora podremos luchar contra ese bastardo. Solo nos queda saber su posición.

En ese momento, la pantalla de la nave se encendió,pero esta vez no era alguien de Deviluke.

-"Ese bastardo" está aquí mismo!-Dijo una voz burlona.

Yami y Rito se giraron rápidamente y vieron la cara de Gid en la pantalla.

-¿!Qué haces ahí, maldito?!

-He entrado en el sistema de ésta pantalla para informarte sobre nuestro duelo...asi que será mejor

que te prepares para morir! ¿no es cierto, Run-chan?

Gid tomó el brazo de Run y ella apareció en la pantalla. Llevaba una especie de vestido que

dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de su cuerpo, como una esclava.

-¿!Run?! ¿pero qué...? No te atrevas a tocarla, miserable!-Rito estaba realmente furioso.

-¿Oh? ¿Y qué puedes hacer tú, insecto?

Gid sonrió y empezó a acariciar los pechos de Run.

-Hi-hijo de puta...te voy a matar... -Rito apretó los dientes.

-Ri-Rito-kun... -Run estaba a punto de llorar.

Yami apartó la mirada de la pantalla.

-Y bien, insecto...acabo de enterarme de que tienes un nuevo poder...ha llegado el momento de matarte por segunda vez!

Ahora te diré los detalles de nuestra lucha... JAJAJA!

Rito apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza.

-Sí...ha llegado el momento.

 **To be continued...**


	13. Capítulo 13 - Perdición

**Capítulo 13**

 **Rito se reunió con los viejos sabios y adquirió un fuerte poder, pero descubrió que Gid tiene a las chicas...**

* * *

-Bien...bien...veo que estás furioso. Seguramente nos divertiremos mucho...siendo sincero, empezaba

a aburrirme un poco, tus amigas no son nada divertidas...-Dijo Gid, bostezando.

-¿M-mis amigas?

Entonces la cámara de la pantalla se alejó mostrando a todas ellas. Lala,Haruna,Momo,

Nana,Kotegawa, incluso Mikan, estaban alrededor de Gid con la misma expresión triste que Run.

-Miserable...por tu bien espero que no las hayas hecho nada...-Rito acumulaba su rabia.

-Cálmate, pequeño insecto...no las he tocado aún, pero si no vienes y me entretienes, tendré que divertirme con todas ellas.

Gid se quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego soltó una carcajada.

-(Ésto es extraño...los viejos sabios me revivieron pero...¿todo lo que viví en el cielo era tan solo mi imaginación o algún tipo de sueño?)-Pensó Rito, luego habló.

-Está bien...si quieres luchar, lucharemos.

Gid soltó a Run y la cámara de la pantalla se volvió a acercar a su rostro.

-Muy bien, todo lo que tienes que hacer es venir a la Tierra y volver a tu casa en Japón.

-¿Eh?

-Así es...he construido mi pequeño palacio sobre tu casa. Estaré esperando aquí.

Sin nada más, la pantalla se apagó y Gid desapareció. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Entonces, sólo debemos ir a tu casa y derrotarlo.-Dijo Yami.

-Sí, es simple y complicado a la vez...¿realmente podremos ganarle?

-No lo sé, solo nos queda luchar.

La pantalla de la TV se volvió a encender.

-Rito-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien? Al parecer ese parásito logró entrar y controlar el sistema de comunicaciones...

-Tenemos que ir a Japón y volver a la ciudad en la que están sus princesas.

-Oh, sí. La nave se dirige hacia allí en estos momentos.

-Bien...eso es todo.

La pantalla se apagó. Tanto Yami como Rito decidieron descansar hasta la llegada de la terrible batalla que los esperaba.

Cuando la nave entró en la órbita terrestre, ambos se prepararon. Luego esperaron hasta que la

nave se detuviera justo sobre el palacio que Gid había mencionado.

Salieron de la nave y lo observaron, era una extraña construcción en forma de pirámide con un agujero en la parte superior que parecía ser la entrada.

Era totalmente blanca y sin ningún tipo de decoración. Flotaba sobre la residencia Yuuki.

Antes de entrar, miraron su alrededor. Toda la ciudad estaba deshabitada y algunos edificios estaban en ruinnas.

Evidentemente, esto era obra de Gid. Probablemente los supervivientes estaban escondidos en algún lugar "seguro".

Según la chica llamada Riina, Gid había conquistado la mayor parte de la Tierra, pero lo cierto es que solo había destruido la mayor parte de Japón.

Yami y Rito descendieron por el agujero de la pirámide blanca y en poco tiempo la oscuridad total los rodeó.

Siguieron descendiendo hasta que tocaron suelo. Después de unos segundos en la oscuridad, se iluminó toda la estancia.

Pudieron observar una sala bastante amplia y totalmente vacía a excepción del hombre que estaba de pie ante ellos.

Aquel hombre estaba haciendo una reverencia mientras llevaba la misma ropa que el antiguo rey del universo,

con la diferencia de que era negra con decoraciones rojas.

Sin duda él era el parásito que había arrebatado el cuerpo de Gid. Su aspecto era algo distinto, ahora tenía la cara algo

distinta a la de Gid. Seguramente la había ajustado a su gusto con su poder.

Gid dejó de hacer la reverencia y luego habló.

-Bienvenidos, mis queridos invitados!Antes de nuestra batalla...¿os gustaría comer o beber algo?

-Deja de tomarnos el pelo...hemos venido aquí a matarte.

Los labios de Gid formaron una sonrisa.

-Entiendo...entonces empezaremos el combate ahora mismo...! pero antes déjame decirte algo: éste será un combate a muerte ¿entendido?

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo Rito. Yami asintió.

-Entonces, !que comience el comba-

Gid fue interrumpido por Yami, que activó el darkness y se teleportó a su espalda. Yami extendió

su mano y formó lo que parecía un agujero negro. El cuerpo de Gid se empezó a deformar mientras era succionado por el agujero negro.

Sin embargo, Gid hizo un movimiento con los brazos y el agujero negro se desintegró.

-Buen intento, Oscuridad Dorada. Pero eso no funcionará contra mí.

Después de decir ésto, Gid se dió media vuelta y golpeó el estómago de Yami con su puño, ésta salió disparada por el impacto y colisionó contra la pared.

La sangre corrió por su boca, pero se volvió a levantar lentamente.

Rito reaccionó y decidió actuar. Movió su brazo y una descarga eléctrica salió de la punta de sus dedos.

La descarga viajó a una velocidad increíble, Gid no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla e impactó en él.

Cuando la electricidad rodeó su cuerpo dejó escapar un quejido y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

Rito estaba algo sorprendido.

-Oh...parece que tienes un poder interesante, pero me pregunto si...-

Gid apareció justo detrás de Rito en un instante.

-Será suficiente para derrotarme...

Gid apretó su puño y lo estrelló contra la espalda de Yuuki. No tuvo ni tiempo para sorprenderse

pues aquel golpe le causó un dolor tan intenso que no pudo respirar por unos segundos.

Las piernas de Rito cedieron y cayó arrodillado.

Entonces Yami creó unas cadenas negras y las lanzó hacia Gid, sus manos y piernas quedaron

bloqueados, no podía moverse. Yami volvió a teleportarse ante Gid e intentó golpearlo con una patada.

Sin embargo, Gid se libró de las cadenas con un movimiento y agarró la pierna de su atacante en el aire.

Apretó su mano y luego retorció la pierna de Yami, ésta emitió un grito desgarrador, ya que su pierna había sido gravemente herida.

-Esto empieza a ser aburrido...

Gid dijo eso, agarró el cuello de Yami y la levantó ante él.

-Solo me faltas tú, Oscuridad Dorada...

-¿D-de qué...estás hablando?

-Estoy hablando de mi harem! Solo faltas tú para completarlo...-Gid sonrió.

-Maldito cabrón...no te atrevas a tocarla...

Rito se levantó con esfuerzo, su cuerpo despedía numerosas chispas eléctricas.

-Cállate, mocoso. Solo estaba esperando a que tú y Oscuridad Dorada viniérais para poder empezar la verdadera diversión.

-¿Di-diversión? -Rito apretó su puño y la electricidad se concentró en él.

-Sí...después de darte una paliza, te obligaré a mirar mientras la vio-

-No digas... ni una palabra más...

Rito corrió hasta Gid con determinación y dirigió su puño a la cara sonriente delante de él.

Gid detuvo con facilidad el puño de Rito con su mano mientras agarraba el cuello de Yami con la otra.

-Hazlo!

Yami transformó su cabello en una cuchilla y cortó completamente el brazo de Gid.

A continuación Rito dirigió la electricidad a su puño y Gid recibió una buena descarga eléctrica.

Al parecer Rito sabía lo que podía hacer con ese poder, probablemente gracias a los viejos sabios.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, continuó golpeando a Gid con sus puños cargados de electricidad.

Golpeó su cara y su cuerpo repetidas veces hasta que estuvo agotado.

Gid simplemente recibía los golpes en silencio mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de heridas.

Yami también pasó a la acción e hizo un gran corte en el pecho de Gid con la cuchilla.

La sangre cayó al suelo, pocos segundos después Gid también.

En toda la sala solo se escuchaba la respiración acelerada de Rito, que miraba a Gid.

-Ya-Yami...mátalo.

Yami se acercó unos pasos al cuerpo de Gid y lanzó su cuchilla contra él.

Cuando la cuchilla estaba a pocos centímetros de clavarse en la carne de Gid, éste levantó su

brazo y detuvo la cuchilla.

Yami y Rito volvieron a ponerse alerta.

-Entiendo...asi que esto es todo lo que podéis hacer...lamento decir que no me podréis derrotar.

Gid se levantó y luego apretó la cuchilla en sus manos y se rompió en mil pedazos.

Yami hizo una mueca de dolor y retiró su cuchilla. El brazo de Gid volvió a crecer y sus heridas sanaron.

-Mierda...¿qué hacemos? a este paso no podremos derrotarlo...-Dijo Rito, preocupado.

Yami tragó saliva. -Ri-Rito...tengo una idea.

-¿Qué es?

-Yo lo atacaré y bloquearé su movimiento, solo tienes que atacarlo con toda tu fuerza y con electricidad.

-Pero le he dado muchos golpes y no le he hecho ningún daño...

-Eso no es correcto, mira allí.-Yami señaló a Gid.

Rito miró a Gid atentamente y observó que un rastro de sangre se escapaba debajo de su ropa.

Se sorprendió.

-Así es, está herido. Al parecer tu poder eléctrico le causa bastante daño, solo ha logrado recuperarse de las heridas provocadas por mí.

-Está bien, entonces seguiremos ese plan, Yami.

-Bien, pero pase lo que pase no te detengas, por favor.

-¿Eh? ¿por qué dices eso?

-N-no es nada...

Yami se preparó y luego se lanzó contra Gid, volando.

-Pensaba que ya os habíais rendido...-Gid sonrió.

Yami creó varios agujeros negros y los lanzó alrededor de Gid.

-¿Otra vez con la misma mierda?Te dije que no funcionaría...

Yami voló hasta Gid y estrelló los agujeros negros contra él, pero los hizo desaparecer con un simple movimiento de sus brazos.

-Estoy bastante harto de vuestras tonterías...ha llegado la hora de que mueras!

Gid apretó su puño y su brazo se llenó de venas. Después enterró el puño en el estómago de Yami, su brazo lo perforó todo.

La cara de Gid se llenó de sangre.

Rito presenciaba la escena aterrorizado.

-Ya...mi...

-Qué pena...ya no podrás formar parte de mi harem, Oscuridad Dorada.

-Y tú...no podrás... tener un harem...-La boca de Yami se llenó de sangre al hablar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

Yami volvió a crear las cadenas y rodeó completamente a Gid.

-¿Otra vez con estas estúpidas cadenas...?

Gid intentó librarse, sin embargo no pudo.

-Maldita! ¿qué demonios has hecho?

-Ri-Rito...!es tu turno, ahora puedes atacarle!

-¿!Eh?! ¿!a ésto te referías?! Esto es injusto, Yami.

-Es la única oportunidad que tenemos...por favor.

El cuerpo de Rito se cargó de electricidad y de rabia. Luego se lanzó hacia Gid.

Al verlo, Gid se puso nervioso.

-Mierda! Déjame ir, maldita asesina! -Intentaba librarse de las cadenas, pero no lograba moverse.

Yami se separó de Gid y cayó al suelo mientras la sangre se extendía bajo su cuerpo.

El primer golpe de Rito impactó en la cara de Gid con bastante fuerza y electrocutándolo.

Después otro golpe, y otro,y otro, y otro...mientras Rito descargaba su furia en Gid, gritaba:

-¿!Por qué tiene que ser así?! ¿!por qué el universo está lleno de maldad?!

-...

-Contéstame, basura! ¿!por qué me has arrebatado todo lo que quiero?!

Gid no hablaba, pero no porque no quisiera, si no porque su cara había sido destrozada y su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras.

-(El poder de ese debilucho...me causa demasiado daño...)-Pensaba.

Rito continuó golpeando sin parar a Gid en el suelo, cada golpe era más fuerte y más cargado de electricidad que el anterior.

En una ocasión, su puño electrificado quebró el cráneo de Gid alcanzando su cerebro.

Pero Rito continuaba sin percatarse de que estaba golpeando un cadáver.

Después de varios puñetazos más, Rito observó que la cabeza de Gid estaba completamente

aplastada y se detuvo. Miraba los restos de su enemigo mientras jadeaba.

Después de unos segundos se levantó y rápidamente fue con Yami.

Se agachó y puso su mano en el estómago ensangrentado de la rubia. El líquido rojo salía sin parar del agujero que Gid había hecho.

Rito la miraba sin ninguna expresión en su cara, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

-Yami...

Acercó su mano al cuello de Yami y puso sus dedos, pero no notó su pulso cardíaco.

Después se acercó a su boca y notó que tampoco respiraba.

-Yami...n-no me hagas esto, por favor...

Los ojos de Rito se llenaron de lágrimas y cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Yami, mezclándose con la sangre.

-No me dejes...

Mientras lloraba sin consuelo, las palabras de Wugnar el viejo sabio resonaron en su mente:

"tendrás que abandonar aquello que más amas"

A continuación el cuerpo de Yami empezó a desvanecerse dejando un rastro de humo negro.

Rito observaba con lágrimas en los ojos y con la boca abierta. Pensó que esa forma de desvanecerse era debido a que ella era un arma de transformación.

-¿Yami...? No, por favor...no te vayas...

Rito se derrumbó y continuó llorando bajo el charco de sangre.

Entonces una pared se abrió y todas las chicas corrieron hacia Rito. Al parecer Gid mantenía cerrada la prisión.

-Chicas...estáis bien...Yami ha...-Rito intentó secarse las lágrimas.

-Rito-san...lo hemos visto todo. -La voz de Momo parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse.

Todas estaban allí: Lala,Haruna,Momo,Kotegawa,Nana,Mikan y Run.

Mikan se acercó a él y habló.

-Rito...tenemos que...volver a casa...-Mikan no pudo contener sus sentimientos y rompió a llorar.

Ella no fue la única. Aquel día, todas lloraron por la "despedida" de Yami.

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo habrá pasado mucho tiempo tras la muerte de Yami...¿habrá cambiado algo?**

 **Continuará...**


	14. Capítulo 14 - Ascensión

**Capítulo 14 - Después de la repentina e inesperada muerte de Oscuridad Dorada...**

* * *

Han pasado 6 meses desde la muerte de Yami. Rito consiguió derrotar a Gid y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Después del incidente, el resto de países del mundo se unieron para reunir el dinero suficiente para devolver a Japón a su estado normal.

Rito decidió no contar nada sobre la muerte del Gid parásito a los medios. Asi que su muerte es un misterio.

Todo lo relacionado con él desapareció de la Tierra.

Durante las primeras semanas, tanto Rito como las chicas estaban muy afectadas. En especial Rito,

que estuvo sin comer apenas nada y sin ir a la escuela varias semanas.

Pero muy lentamente y a medida que pasaban los meses, todo volvió a la normalidad y Rito

consiguió superar la muerte de la chica a la que ama. Lo mismo ocurrió con las tres princesas de

Deviluke, al enterarse de que su padre había muerto, estuvieron en un estado similar al de Rito, pero poco a poco lo superaron.

Ahora mismo, Rito se encuentra en la escuela, y las clases están a punto de terminar.

-Bien chicos, haced los ejercicios de la página 46, eso es todo por hoy.

El profesor dió por finalizada la clase y los alumnos salieron.

Lala y Haruna se acercaron a Rito.

-Ritooo! ¿vamos juntos a casa? -Dijo Lala, alegremente.

-Oh, id vosotras primero, tengo que hacer unas cosas. -Dijo Rito, disculpándose.

-Oh...

Lala y Haruna se marcharon algo decepcionadas.

Ritó subió las escaleras y subió a la azotea. Allí, se tumbó en el suelo y se relajó. Miró al cielo azul y pensó.

-(Ya hace 6 meses desde que ella se fue...)

Rito levantó la mano como si quisiera tocar el cielo.

-(¿Cómo estás, Yami?Todos los días...me pregunto en que lugar estará ahora mismo, quizá esté en el cielo en el que aparecí cuando me mataron...no lo sé...)

El ligero viento agitaba el cabello de Rito. Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por Momo, que entró repentinamente por la puerta de la azotea.

-Oh, hola Momo.

-Hola, Rito-san.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Sí, he recibido una llamada de mi madre.

Ella era Sephie Michaela Deviluke, la reina de Deviluke, ahora viuda.

-Dice que el universo necesita un rey urgentemente, y tú eres el más adecuado para ello, Rito-san.

-¿Yo? ¿rey del universo?Pensaba que ya habían decidido uno...

-No, el universo ha estado sin gobernador 6 meses. Y necesita uno ahora mismo, si no...

-¿Si no,qué?No me importa nada de lo que le pase al universo! -Rito parecía molesto.

Desde aquel incidente se volvió una persona algo más agresiva. Seguía siendo amable y buena persona, pero algo había cambiado en él.

-Rito-san...por favor...

Rito miró la cara de Momo y suspiró.

-Está bien...¿qué hay que hacer para ser el rey del universo?

-Muchas gracias, Rito-san. -Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Después, en la residencia Yuuki...

Mikan y las tres princesas estaban junto a Rito en el salón y Momo estaba hablando.

-Pues verás, Rito-san. Mi madre dijo que tendrás que casarte con Onee-sama para convertirte en el rey.

Después de eso vivirás una vida de lujo y tranquilidad.

Rito recordó las palabras de Gid: "me pasaba los días sentado en ese trono mientras unos mentirosos me halagaban"

-Una vida de lujo...

-Así es! Mi madre se encargará de la diplomacia con los demás planetas.

-Lo que sea...¿cuando será eso?

-Si quieres puede ser ahora mismo.

-¿En serio?

-Claro!Ya he preparado una nave que nos llevará al planeta Deviluke en tan solo unas horas.

-Vale, pero primero quiero decirles a Sairenji y las demás sobre esto.

-No hay problema! Todas ellas ya lo saben! Y también están invitadas a la boda!

Momo estaba bastante emocionada. No solo por la boda, si no porque su plan harem por fin podría funcionar y cumplirse.

-Oh, entiendo.

Después, Rito y las chicas se subieron en la nave. Todas estaban muy emocionadas, Rito iba

a convertirse en el rey y además iba a casarse con Lala. Sin embargo su alegría y emoción provenía

de que Momo les había revelado el plan harem, o al menos les había dicho que ellas serían felices también.

Pasaron unas horas y por fin llegaron al planeta Deviluke. Aterrizaron en el jardín detrás del palacio.

-Y ahora, chicas, Rito-san...solo queda vestirnos apropiadamente. Todos los preparativos están listos.

-¿Ya está todo preparado? -Rito se sorprendió.

-Claro, en el palacio de Deviluke hay miles de trabajadores...

Las chicas y Rito entraron en palacio. Luego se separaron, varias sirvientas guiaron a Rito

a una habitación y allí le maquillaron y vistieron para la boda.

Lo mismo con las chicas.

-Rito-sama, ya está listo. -Dijo una de las sirvientas.

Rito se levantó de la silla y se miró en un espejo. Vestía un traje negro con adornos blancos muy elegante y limpio.

-Por favor, diríjase a la puerta principal siguiendo el pasillo. La ceremonia se celebrará allí.

Rito abandonó la habitación y caminó hasta la gran puerta que conectaba la entrada del palacio con el interior.

Dos mayordomos abrieron la enorme puerta y Rito observó la abrumadora cantidad de gente que había esperando fuera.

Todos ellos estaban al final de las largas escaleras a los pies de Rito. Y a la mitad de las escaleras, había un altar que era donde se celebraría la boda.

Rito bajó las escaleras lentamente y toda la gente de abajo empezó a gritar y a aplaudir.

El anciano sacerdote que estaba junto al altar le habló.

-Por aquí, Rito-sama.

Yuuki caminó hasta el altar y se detuvo a mirar la multitud a sus pies. El altar era una especie de balcón con muchos adornos y decoraciones.

En la multitud había gente de lo más extraña, había aliens de todas las formas y razas. Todos ellos

eran invitados y estaban sentados en unas sillas.

Algo alejada de la gente, estaba Sephie Deviluke, la reina. Sentada en un asiento bastante más lujoso y grande que los demás.

Y junto a ella estaban Mikan,Nana,Momo,Haruna,Kotegawa y Run, que eran invitadas de honor.

También estaban los padres de Rito, que habían sido informados de todo.

Todos ellos estaban sonriendo alegremente mientras le miraban.

A Rito no le gustó ésta sensación, sentía como que algo estaba mal. Como si estuviera fuera de lugar.

Entonces llegó el momento de la llegada de Lala, la novia.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco típico de novia, con algunos adornos al estilo devilukeano.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente acompañada de dos sirvientas.

La multitud de abajo volvió a gritar y a aplaudir. Esta vez con más energía.

Rito no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Todo ésto había sido muy repentino, sin embargo ya estaba

preparado para la boda con Lala desde hace tiempo. En los últimos meses había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Lala llegó al altar y se situó frente a Rito mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

Había llegado el momento.

Rito miró a Lala y se sonrojó, ya que ella estaba preciosa.

Solo fue por una fracción de segundo, pero Rito creyó ver la cara de Yami en lugar de la de Lala.

-(¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Esa era...no, debo estar imaginando cosas...)

El sacerdote empezó a hablar y dió un sermón de unos 15 minutos.

-Sin más! Demos la bienvenida al nuevo soberano del universo y a la nueva reina! -El sacerdote concluyó la charla.

Ahora era el momento del beso y la unión matrimonial. En Deviluke no usaban anillos de compromiso.

Lala se acercó lentamente. Rito estaba cada vez más nervioso e incómodo. La razón era que cada 2 segundos,

Yami aparecía durante un segundo en el lugar de Lala. Como si fuera una bombilla a punto de apagarse, parpardeando.

-(Mierda! ¿me estoy volviendo loco?)

Cuando Lala estaba a pocos centímetros de él, Rito también se acercó y los labios de ambos se juntaron en un beso.

Los aplausos y celebraciones de la multitud volvieron a escucharse.

En ese momento, la cara y el cuerpo de Yami volvieron a aparecer en el lugar de Lala, besando los labios de Rito.

Pero ésta vez Rito observó que los ojos de Yami se llenaban de sangre y caían por su rostro.

Aquella visión aterrorizó a Rito.

Estuvo a punto de gritar y de decir que se detuviera la boda. Pero no lo hizo, ya que momentos después el cuerpo de Yami desapareció.

Después del beso Rito logró de alguna forma poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y ahora, pueblo de Deviluke...dejemos a los enamorados consumar su amor! -Gritó el sacerdote.

La multitud vovió a celebrar y a gritar.

-¿Consumar? Se refiere a...?

-Rito... -Lala miraba a Rito sonriendo y sonrojada.

Rito tomó la mano de Lala y se dirigieron al dormitorio.

Una vez allí, Rito se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras agarraba su pelo con las manos.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lala desapareció.

-Lo siento, Lala. No puedo hacer esto...

-Está bien si no quieres...

-...

-Rito...¿estabas pensando en...Yami-chan?

-¿Eh?

-No estoy segura pero...de algún modo puedo saberlo. -Dijo Lala.

-Así es, estaba...pensando en ella.

-¿La amabas?

Rito suspiró.

-Sí...la amaba y lo sigo haciendo.

-Entiendo...

-Pero...ella ya se ha ido, asi que intentaré hacerte lo más feliz posible, Lala.

Lala se acercó a él y le abrazó.

-Te convertirás en un gran rey, estoy segura.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rito.

Estaban completamente solos en una habitación y recién casados, pero no ocurrió nada más entre ellos aquella noche.

Al día siguiente...

Rito abrió los ojos y vió la cara de Lala hablándole.

-Rito! Hoy es tu primer día como rey de Deviluke.

-¿Eh? Oh, es cierto.

Se levantó de la cama y algunas sirvientas le explicaron que tenía que desayunar con las princesas y con su madre, la antigua reina.

Las sirvientas le mostraron la ropa que debía vestir. Por supuesto, le dejaron elegir entre muchas opciones.

Al final Rito se decidió por un traje parecido al que solía llevar Gid: uno negro con una capa azul oscuro a la espalda y un pantalón y botas también negras.

Rito no era demasiado musculoso y era todavía un adolescente, pero aquel traje le hacía sentirse poderoso e imponente.

Después bajó al gran salón del palacio con Lala, allí le esperaban Sephie, Nana y Momo.

Todos charlaron y rieron. Sephie le explicó a Rito algunas cosas sobre lo que tendría que hacer a partir de ahora.

Después de terminar de desayunar, las tres princesas se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Rito se disponía a ir a la sala del trono, pero la mano de Sephie le detuvo.

-Yuuki Rito-kun, ¿tienes un momento para hablar?

-Oh, por supuesto.

-Bien...me gustaría hablar de Oscuridad Dorada y la relación que tenías con ella.

Rito no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

* * *

 **¿De que querrá hablar la ex-reina de Deviluke?**

 **Continuará...**


	15. Capítulo 15 - Deseo

**Rito se convirtió en el nuevo emperador del universo y Sephie, la ex-reina, solicitó una charla con él...**

* * *

-Su majestad, ¿podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto...

-Gracias por tu tiempo...bien, ¿eres consciente de quién fue en realidad Oscuridad Dorada?

-¿Se refiere a que fue una asesina?

-Así es, y no una asesina cualquiera. Ella fue muy famosa y temida en todo el universo.

-...

-Incluso Deviluke tuvo algunos problemas debido a ella.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, al parecer varios de nuestros soldados más fuertes fueron asesinados por ella en el pasa-

-Puede que sea cierto pero...ese era su trabajo y además, ella dejó de ser una asesi-

-Su majestad, le agradecería que no me interrumpiera mientras hablo.

Sephie sonrió de forma algo siniestra. Parecía molesta.

-Ah, lo siento.

A pesar de que Rito era ahora el rey supremo del universo, la ahora viuda y ex-reina de Deviluke le superaba en todos los sentidos.

-Seré directa, he escuchado cosas sobre ti y Oscuridad Dorada de mis hijas.

-¿Qué ha escuchado?

-He escuchado...que estabas enamorado de Oscuridad Dorada ¿es eso cierto?

-Sí, es cierto.

Sephie lanzó una mirada fría y hostil hacia Rito, luego sonrió.

-Su majestad, si alguien del reino llega a enterarse de esto...sería una gran problema. Asi que tenga más cuidado.

Yuuki Rito se sintió realmente intimidado. Sephie parecía estar amenazándole.

Él se sorprendió, ya que por lo que Momo y las demás habían dicho, Rito se había hecho una idea muy buena sobre Sephie.

Sin embargo se dió cuenta de que era una persona más fría y astuta y habría que tenerla en cuenta al actuar en el palacio de Deviluke.

Después de esto, ambos se despidieron y Rito decidió salir al jardín de palacio.

Atravesó las enormes puertas y la luz del exterior cegó su vista.

Después de bajar las largas escaleras en las que la boda se había celebrado el día anterior, Rito caminó hacia la derecha y entró en el jardín.

Por supuesto no era un jardín normal, estaba repleto de especies vegetales que Rito no había visto nunca. Había plantas de todos los colores y formas imaginables.

Rito siguió caminando mientras miraba fascinado la belleza del jardín hasta que llegó a una zona diferente a las demás.

En esta zona no había flores ni plantas, había una pequeña zona de hierba y en el centro un laberinto con paredes de hojas. Rito decidió adentrarse en él.

Después de unos minutos caminando entre las paredes verdes, llegó al fin del laberinto.

Era una zona con unas cuantas flores hermosas que no se podían encontrar en cualquier otra parte del jardín.

Para su sorpresa, Momo estaba sentada allí mientras leía un libro en un banco de madera.

-Oh! Buenos días Rito-san!

Momo cerró el libro y miró a Rito con una sonrisa.

-Momo...¿qué haces aquí?

-Solo estaba relajándome y leyendo un poco.

Sin decir nada, Rito se sentó a su lado y Momo se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Oye Momo, ¿has abandonado el plan harem?

Momo se sobresaltó.

-¿!Eh?! P-pues claro que no...!

-Oh...entiendo.

Las sospechas de Momo habían sido confirmadas, desde la muerte de aquella chica algo había cambiado en Rito.

Él no se interesaría por el plan harem y mucho menos hablaría con ella sobre ello. Pero eso había quedado en el pasado.

-¿P-por qué lo preguntas, Rito-san?

-Por nada...solo quería saber eso.

-Ah...

Momo continuó leyendo su libro mientras Rito admiraba las flores que los rodeaban.

Después de un rato Momo se decidió a hablar.

-Rito-san, ¿te gustaría ayudarme con el plan harem?

Pasaron unos segundos y Momo se empezaba a arrepentir de haber preguntado eso. Estaba sonrojada y cerraba los ojos. Pero finalmente Rito respondió.

-Está bien, te ayudaré.

Los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron y una sensación de alegría y emoción invadieron su cuerpo.

-¿E-en serio?

-Claro. Después de pensarlo mucho, llegué a la conclusión de que un harem es la única salida para hacer felices a todas las chicas que me quieren.

-Muchas gracias, Rito-san! Estoy segura de que podremos hacer muy felices a todas!

Después de este inesperado suceso, Momo se retiró a su habitación para pensar sobre el plan harem.

Por otro lado, Rito volvió al palacio para hablar con Sephie.

La encontró sentada junto al trono del rey del universo, que ahora pertenecía a Rito.

-Majestad...nos encontramos otra vez ¿necesita algo?

-Verá...quería preguntar algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Es posible...casarme con otras mujeres ¿verdad?

-Oh, por supuesto que sí! No hay casi nada imposible para usted, Rito-sama.

-Entiendo, gracias.

Rito se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación. Allí se recostó en su lujosa cama y pensó.

-(Soy el rey del universo y puedo casarme con cualquier mujer...podría ser Haruna-chan o Kotegawa...incluso podré hacer cosas mejores que solo casarme con ellas...)

Rito giró su cuerpo y miró al techo.

-(Sin embargo...¿podrán ellas llenar el vacío que siento en mi corazón...? Espero que sí)

Tras pensar sobre esto un buen rato, Rito decidió tomar un baño.

Sus sirvientas le habían mostrado donde estaba su cuarto de baño personal, asi que se dirigió hacia allí y entró.

No tenía que hacer nada, ya que el agua se mantenía siempre caliente y limpia debido a la alta tecnología de Deviluke.

Asi que se deshizo de las ropas de rey y metió su cuerpo en el agua de la bañera amplia y lujosa.

El agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta y en pocos segundos todo su cuerpo se relajó.

Pero su tranquilidad no duró demasiado, ya que escuchó unos ruidos que procedían del exterior.

A pesar de que era un baño para uso exclusivo del rey, alguien había entrado en secreto.

Rito no se alteró, ya que si era una enemigo podría derrotarlo fácilmente con su poder eléctrico, asi que se quedó esperando en la bañera.

Lo que abrió la puerta del baño no fue un enemigo, fue Momo completamente desnuda.

-Momo...no deberías estar aquí.

Sin decir nada, Momo se acercó y se metió en la bañera junto a Rito.

-No pasa nada, Rito-san. Soy la tercera princesa de Deviluke.

Momo se movió y se acercó a Rito hasta el punto en que sus pechos presionaban contra el torso del chico. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Momo...creo que no deberíamos hacer esto.

-Tranquilo, solo estoy aquí para hablar sobre el plan harem.

Momo acercó su cara a la de Rito y luego continuó hablando.

-Ahora que estás casado con Onee-sama y eres el rey ninguna ley de la Tierra te impide crear un harem. Entonces, ¿quién será la primera, Rito-san?

De pronto, Momo sintió algo apretando su trasero. Se sorprendió cuando vió que era la mano de Rito.

-¿!Ri-Rito-san?!

-¿Por qué no pruebas a ser tú la primera en el harem, Momo?

Todas las veces que Momo había "atacado" a Rito anteriormente ella tenía el control.

Pero ahora era diferente, Rito estaba haciendo un movimiento y esto la sorprendió.

Mientras se sonrojaba y se excitaba ligeramente, Momo pensaba:

-(Las expresiones inocentes que Rito-san hacía antes eran irresistibles pero...este Rito-san... es aún mejor!

Puede que ahora esté realmente preparado para ser el rey del harem!)

-Ri-Rito-san...yo no puedo...ser la primera... -Momo dejaba escapar algunos gemidos.

Momo no pudo evitar mirar a Rito a la cara. Sus rostros estaban a pocos milímetros de distancia y ambos se detuvieron unos segundos.

Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y sus caras estaban sonrojadas debido al contacto físico y la excitación.

Rito no lo pensó dos veces y besó los labios de Momo. Ella se sorprendió mucho, ya que era la

primera vez que Rito la besaba y además por su voluntad.

Después de unos segundos sus bocas se separaron, pero Momo no tuvo tiempo de hablar.

-Rito-sa-

Rito volvió a besarla, pero esta vez empezó a tocar sus redondos pechos e introdujo su lengua en su boca.

Las repetidas visitas nocturnas parecían haber echo efecto en él, o al menos eso pensaba Momo.

Los dos siguieron besándose como si fueran dos amantes. Momo estaba muy feliz, ya que estaba

locamente enamorada de Yuuki y ahora le tenía en sus brazos. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de

Rito, parecía estar actuando por simple deseo sexual. Sin embargo, Momo no se percató de eso,

se limitaba a disfrutar cada momento que pasaba junto a su amado.

Fue entonces cuando Momo sintió algo duro presionando su vagina. Los corazones de ambos se aceleraron.

-¿!Rito-san!? ¿Eso es tu...?

Momo no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que un sonido se escuchó en la entrada del baño.

Como si un interruptor se hubiera activado en su interior, Rito y Momo se separaron al instante.

-Escóndete allí!

Rito señaló una zona del enorme baño que estaba medio oculta. Momo asintió y se quedó allí.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del baño, una chica estaba enfadada y se disponía a entrar.

-Ese Rito...lleva más de una hora en el baño...tiene que cumplir sus responsabilidades como rey!

Ella era Nana.

Rito estaba seguro de que era Lala. Sin embargo la puerta se abrió y apareció Nana.

-Oye Rito! Deja el baño de una vez! Tienes que atender la sala del trono!

-Oh! Hola Nana, que agradable sorpresa.

Totalmente calmado, Rito saludó a Nana mientras se relajaba en la bañera.

-¿Atender el trono dices? Eso puede esperar...me estoy tomando un descanso.

-¿Eh? Es tu deber como el rey!

-¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa y dejas que te haga un masaje? Pareces algo tensa, Nana.

Al escuchar esto, el rostro de Nana se coloreó de rojo por completo.

-¿!Q-qué estás diciendo, maldita bestia!?

-¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? ¿hay algo malo en que te de un masaje?

Nana se detuvo un instante a pensar en por qué se había alterado tanto. Luego respondió.

-Bu-bueno...es que...me daría vergüenza.

-¿Vergüenza? ¿No confías en mí?

-Siempre...siempre estás haciendo cosas pervertidas y...

Rito la interrumpió.

-Nana ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te hice algo pervertido?

Nana comenzó a pensar en su pregunta y el tenía razón. Desde el incidente de Gid, Rito había dejado de caer encima de las chicas. Solo alguna excepción.

Nana no sabía qué decir.

-¿Ves? No tienes ninguna razón por la que estar enfadada o tener vergüenza.

La segunda princesa de Deviluke estaba algo confusa, las palabras de Rito sonaban muy convincentes.

-Espera! ¿que pasa con tus responsabilidades como rey?

-Te dije que eso puede esperar, ahora ven y te daré un masaje. No te arrepentirás.

Permaneció unos segundos pensando, pero poco después Nana empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Mientras tanto, Momo estaba observando desde la zona oculta. Tenía la boca abierta.

-(Muy bien Rito-san! Ha conseguido convencer a Nana para que tome un baño con él!

si hace un buen trabajo, no será muy difícil hacer entrar a Nana en el harem)

Mientras Nana estaba por quitarse su camisa, chascó la lengua.

-Oye Rito, mira para otro lado!

Rito apartó su mirada y segundos después escuchó el sonido de Nana sumergiéndose en el agua.

Volvió a girarse y vió a Nana recogiendo su brillante pelo rosa, lista para el masaje.

-Bien, voy a empezar.

Rito miró el cuello, los hombros y la espalda de Nana y de alguna forma su corazón se aceleró.

-(Mierda...Nana siempre está actuando tan hostil hacia mí y ahora está en un baño conmigo...)

A pesar de haber actuado tan calmado antes, ahora Rito estaba sintiéndose atraído por Nana.

-(Su cuello...sus hombros...son realmente bonitos...)

Mientras, Momo observaba.

-(¿Qué le ocurre a Rito-san?)

Nana volvió a chascar la lengua.

-Oye, Rito...¿vas a darme un masaje o no?

Rito movió sus manos y alcanzó los hombros de Nana.

Su piel era realmente suave y estaba algo húmeda. A continuación Rito empezó a masajear sus hombros y su cuello.

Mientras lo hacía echó un vistazo a la cara de Nana y vió que estaba sonrojada.

Rito volvió a ponerse nervioso mientras pensaba :

-(¿!Nana siempre ha sido tan perfecta!? Aunque su cuerpo no es como el de Momo...

Espera! eso no importa...¿!es posible que Nana sea la chica más bonita del universo?!)

Como si hubiera sido hechizado, Rito continuó admirando más y más la belleza de Nana.

Momo estaba inquieta.

-(¿Pero qué hace Rito-san? Parece estar más nervioso de lo normal)

De pronto, Rito detuvo sus manos y agarró los hombros de Nana.

-Nana...

Rito giró el cuerpo de Nana rápidamente y después la besó.

En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse para ella.

* * *

 **Después de este repentino suceso...¿cómo reaccionará Nana?**

 **Continuará...**


	16. Capítulo 16 - Refugio

**Capítulo 16 - Nana aceptó tomar un baño con Rito, entonces él la besó...**

* * *

Después de que sus bocas se separaran, Nana se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos mientras su cara estaba ruborizada.

-¿!Q-qué demonios estás haciendo?! Se supone que esto era un masaje!

Al ver que Nana estaba realmente enfadada, Rito se arrepintió de haberla besado.

-Lo-lo siento, me he dejado llevar.

-Eres un idiota!

Nana se levantó rápidamente, salió del baño y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Momo salió de su escondite y se acercó.

-Rito-san...

-No importa, Momo. Hablaremos más tarde del plan harem.

Dicho esto, Rito se retiró y salió por la puerta, dejando a Momo algo confusa.

Yuuki volvió a salir del palacio y entró en el jardín buscando un lugar tranquilo para pensar.

-(¿Qué me ha ocurrido? Nunca me había fijado en Nana, ella es bastante linda...)

-(No! Le dije a Momo que la ayudaría con el plan harem, no puedo dudar ahora. Quizá debería disculparme apropiadamente con ella...)

Rito siguió caminando por el jardín y vió la espalda de una chica con el pelo rosa, dos coletas y de baja estatura. Para su mala suerte, era Nana.

Al escuchar el sonido de un paso, ella se giró y observó a Rito con una mirada de desprecio.

-¿A qué has venido? ¿acaso eres un acosador?

-Solo estaba dando un paseo...ha sido casualidad.

-Pues continúa con tu paseo y desaparece.

Rito tragó saliva.

-Escucha, Nana. Yo solo quería...-

-Cállate! He dicho que desaparezcas!

-...

-¿!Crees que yo estoy enamorada de ti como todas las demás!? Estás muy equivocado, idiota!

-Lo siento...

-Quería que mi primer beso fuera con alguien al que quiero de verdad, no con una bestia como tú.

Nana hizo una expresión de desagrado y luego se marchó.

Rito se quedó parado en medio del jardín, pensando.

-(Ahora Nana me odia...genial)

En el silencio del jardín, por un breve momento, Rito escuchó una siniestra voz a su espalda, susurrando.

-Encuéntrame...

Rito se sobresaltó y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-¿!Q-quién...?!

Se giró, pero solo se encontró con las tranquilas y extrañas plantas que decoraban el jardín, nada más.

-(¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿el viento? ¿o quizá me estoy volviendo loco?)

Algunas gotas de sudor empezaron a caer por el rostro de Rito. Alzó la vista al cielo y se percató de que estaba anocheciendo.

Al parecer el ciclo de día y noche era diferente en Deviluke y los días eran de corta duración.

-(Será mejor que vuelva al palacio...)

Rito comenzó a caminar de vuelta al palacio, mientras miraba hacia un lado y otro, empezó a escuchar una especie de susurros muy débiles.

A medida que los pasos de Rito aumentaban en velocidad, los susurros lo hacían en volumen.

Mientras el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más, los susurros pasaron a escucharse claramente.

Algunos decían "sálvame" mientras que otros decían "encuéntrame".

-(¿!Q-qué demonios está ocurriendo!? Creo que realmente me estoy volviendo loco...)

Sin darse cuenta, Rito había perdido la orientación y se había adentrado en el inmenso jardín de Deviluke.

Los susurros empezaban a resonar en la cabeza de Rito. Fue entonces cuando empezó a correr en mitad del jardín.

Mientras corría, miró hacia atrás y vió una especie de sustancia gaseosa brillante.

-(!¿Qué es eso!? ¿Un fantasma!?)

Cuando Rito creía estar a punto de perder la cordura, una mano apareció del interior de una pared de hojas y le arrastró adentro.

Después de varios golpes, Rito abrió los ojos y observó su alrededor.

Estaba en una estancia oscura en la que las paredes y el techo eran de hojas, el suelo era de tierra y no podía ponerse en pie debido a la poca altura del techo.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, descubrió que no estaba solo. Una vez más, una chica de pelo rosa y con dos coletas estaba frente a él, Nana.

-Na...¿Nana?

-¿Qué quieres?

Nana tenía una expresión de enfado e incomodidad en su rostro, y no miraba a Rito.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿me has salvado?

-Idiota...-Nana suspiró- No deberías estar en el jardín cuando es de noche.

-¿Por qué?

-Como has visto, cuando es de noche, en el jardín aparecen espíritus.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, esos espíritus siempre han estado ahí, incluso antes de construir el palacio. Cuando yo era una niña, mi madre solía decir que ellos eran los espíritus

de los seres queridos de todos los habitantes del universo. Pero me pregunto qué son en realidad.

-Ugh...nadie me avisó de estos espíritus, muchas gracias Nana. Si no hubieras aparecido podría haberme vuelto loco.

Nana se sonrojó ligeramente.

-No me lo agradezcas idiota, recuerda que estoy enfadada contigo.

-Bueno...¿cuando podremos salir de aquí?

-Hasta que no vuelva a salir el sol es muy peligroso salir...quedan unas 5 horas.

-Me lo imaginaba...por cierto, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Estaba...estaba recogiendo algunas flores y me olvidé por completo, eso es todo.

-Ya veo...creo que intentaré dormir.

Dicho esto, Rito se recostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Nana hizo lo mismo.

Pero como era de esperar, después de 20 minutos ninguno de los dos pudo dormir.

-Nana, ¿estás despierta?

-...

-...

-Sí.

-Sobre lo de antes...quería disculparme, no sé que me ocurrió, me dejé llevar y...

-Está bien, yo también lo siento...creo que fui demasiado dura contigo.

-No, no. Es normal enfadarse por eso, arrebaté algo importante para ti.

-Dije que está bien...

Rito iba a contestar, pero sintió las dos manos de Nana rodeando la suya.

-¿Nana?

-Oye Rito...

Rito se giró para ver a Nana.

-¿Qu-qué ocurre?

-¿Podrías...besarme otra vez?

La expresión del rostro de Nana mostraba una mezcla entre inocencia y vergüenza. Sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Momo se encontraba sobrevolando el jardín.

-¿Dónde están esos dos? Espero que los espíritus no les hayan encontrado...

Había anochecido y Rito y Nana llevaban cerca de una hora sin volver, así que Momo se preocupó y ahora los busca.

* * *

Después de unos largos segundos, Rito contestó.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero...que me beses de nuevo.

-¿P-por qué?

-Solo quiero...probar como se siente. Aunque seas una bestia, tú eres el único chico en el que puedo confiar para esto.

-Está bien, lo haré.

Ambos se arrodillaron en el suelo. Rito la miró a los ojos y luego puso sus manos en sus hombros.

Rito sintió cómo el cuerpo de Nana temblaba, su rostro se tornaba cada vez más rojo y su respiración se aceleraba.

-Oye Nana, relájate. Es solo un beso. -Rito intentó tranquilizarla.

-N-no puedo evitarlo...

-Pero antes dijiste que no estabas enamorada de mí.

-Así es! No me gustas, pero...a veces eres amable y bueno conmigo.

-...

-Como aquella vez que me abrazaste.

-Ah, es cierto, aquella vez que discutiste con Mea.

-Sí. Cuando me abrazaste, sentí algo que no había sentido nunca.

-¿Sentiste algo como ésto?

Cuando Nana iba a hacer una pregunta, se encontró con que los labios de Rito estaban besando los suyos. Tras unos segundos se separaron.

-Idiota! Avísame antes de hacerlo!

-Lo siento...no he podido resistirme.

-¿Eh?

Rito tomó las manos de Nana.

-Eres preciosa, Nana. Puede que incluso más que Momo. Tú tienes un encanto especial, siento no haberme fijado en ti antes.

-¿!P-pero qué dices, idiota!?

Antes de que Nana pudiera decir algo más, Rito la volvió a besar. Y esta vez Nana estaba tumbada en el suelo mientras Rito estaba sobre ella.

Cuando sus bocas se separaban unos segundos, Nana intentaba hablar.

-Idio...ta...te dije...que no estoy...enamorada...de ti.

-¿En serio? Si no te gusta podemos parar... -Rito se detuvo.

-N-no...puedes continuar.

Rito continuó, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Nana. Ella se sorprendió.

-Espera...! Eso es...demasiado pervertido.

-¿Qué dices? Así son los besos de verdad.

-¿En serio?

-Pues claro.

Nana se dejó llevar y dejó que sus lenguas hicieran contacto. Rito movió sus manos y las llevó

hasta el pecho de Nana y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que ella llevaba.

* * *

Mientras, Momo continuaba buscando desde el cielo. Algo llamó su atención.

-¿Eh? Los espíritus parecen estar rodeando aquel lugar...¿podría estar Rito-san allí?

Esperanzada, Momo voló hacia allí. Había varios espíritus merodeando alrededor de una pared de hojas que formaba parte del laberinto del jardín.

Momo sacó su D-Dial y a continuación una planta emergió de la tierra. Era una planta muy grande y que emitía una luz brillante y amarilla.

Los espíritus dejaron la pared de hojas y se interesaron en la planta luminosa invocada por Momo, dejando el camino libre.

-Bien! Ahora!

Momo voló rápidamente y atravesó la pared de hojas sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando entró en la estancia se encontró a Rito besando a Nana mientras ella estaba en el suelo y sin camisa.

-Rito...mis pechos...-

Cuando Nana vió a Momo su cara se quedó como congelada. Pero la expresión del rostro de Momo era aún peor.

-Na...Na...¿!Nanaaaa!?

* * *

 **¿Cómo actuará Momo al ver esta inesperada escena?**

 **¿Está el amor volviendo a florecer en el corazón de Rito, o simplemente es por el bien del plan harem?**

 **Continuará...**


	17. Capítulo 17 - Inseguridad

**Capítulo 17 - Momo encontró a Rito y a Nana, pero se encontró con una inesperada escena...**

* * *

-Na...¿!Nanaaaa?!

-¿!Momo!? espera! esto no es...esto...

Nana intentaba decir algo convincente mientras buscaba su ropa. Su cara estaba completamente roja.

Cuando Momo presenció esta escena, por supuesto se sorprendió mucho, pero además no pudo evitar sentirse muy celosa e irritada.

-Nana! ¿qué estás haciendo con Rito-san?

Ella no sabía ni qué decir, lo mismo con Rito.

-Nana...con ésto solo conseguirás retrasar el plan harem.

Nana salió de su estado de vergüenza extrema y luego preguntó mirando a Rito y a Momo.

-¿Eh? ¿p-plan harem?

Al momento, Momo se dió cuenta de que no debería haber mencionado eso. Lo intentó solucionar.

-Ah...ehm...el plan harem es...

En ese momento, Nana entendió que todo era por el bien del harem y que no había verdadero amor en los actos de Rito.

-Ya lo entiendo...de eso se trataba todo esto...toda ésta...actuación. ¿Verdad, Rito?

Mientras los ojos de Nana le miraban, Rito podía ver algunas lágrimas formándose en ellos.

-Heh...soy una idiota.

-Espera, Nana...eso era... -Rito también intentó decir algo que pudiera arreglar la situación.

-¿!Eso era qué!? Eres un mentiroso! Lo siento, pero yo no voy a participar en vuestro maldito harem.

Nana apretó sus puños con fuerza y después salió corriendo a través de la pared de hojas.

-Espera, Nana! Los espíritus aún no se han ido!

Rito corrió tras ella y cuando salió al exterior vió que un espíritu se aproximaba a gran velocidad hacia ella.

Nana miraba a la sustancia brillante que se acercaba. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de su cara,

pudo ver que el espíritu no tenía rostro, simplemente era un cuerpo sin exremidades y con cabeza.

Cuando Nana pensaba que el espíritu iba a consumirla, notó que caía al suelo.

Mientras lo hacía, vió como el espíritu se introducía en el cuerpo de Rito, que la había salvado.

Momo salió del escondite y se acercó.

-Rito-san! ¿te encuentras bien...?

Las dos princesas de Deviluke observaron como el cuerpo de Rito se iluminó por un momento y luego se apagó.

-Estoy bien...

-¿Estás seguro? Es como si el espíritu se hubiera metido en tu cuerpo.

-¿En serio? No noto nada diferente...

-Supongo que no hay problema.

Momo ayudó a Rito a ponerse en pie.

-Idiota...si piensas que por salvarme te voy a perdonar estás muy equivocado.

Nana dijo eso y volvió al escondite sin esperar ninguna respuesta. Viendo que algunos espíritus se acercaban, Momo y Rito fueron con Nana.

Aún quedaban algunas horas para el amanecer, Rito y Momo hablaban sentados y Nana estaba alejada de ellos, intentado dormir.

-Oye, Momo...¿sabes lo que son esos espíritus? Nana me contó que vuestra madre decía que eran espíritus de gente muerta.

Momo se quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

-Mmmh...realmente nadie en Deviluke sabe lo que son, pero yo también pienso que son fantasmas,

siempre han estado ahí y no causan ningún problema siempre que no entres al jardín de noche.

-Vaya, son muy misteriosos...

-Tengo una idea! ¿qué te parece si intento comunicarme con ellos?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

-Bueno...algunos de ellos dicen palabras, tal vez puedan mantener una conversación.

-Podría ser peligroso.

-No hay problema, ya que tengo el D-Dial. Le pediría a Nana que viniera conmigo, pero ella lo ha olvidado en el palacio.

-Oh...

Los labios de Momo formaron una amplia sonrisa, luego se acercó al oído de Rito y susurró:

-"Habla con ella..."

Rito miró la espalda de Momo mientras abandonaba el escondite, algo confundido.

A continuación Rito miró a Nana mientras ella le daba la espalda.

-(¿Hablar con ella? No sé qué decir...)

Yuuki pensaba en alguna manera de hablar con la enfadada Nana, pero no fue necesario, ya que ella lo hizo en su lugar.

-Oye tú, bestia...¿qué es exactamente el plan harem?

-¿E-eh? Ah...es una idea que tuvo Momo. Consiste en casarme con todas las chicas que están enamoradas de mí y así hacerlas felices.

-Entiendo, ¿y cuántas chicas están involucradas?

-Ahora mismo ninguna, pero según Momo hay al menos 8 chicas que sienten algo por mí.

-Y tú...¿estás de acuerdo con eso? ¿con el plan harem?

-Sí, creo que es la única forma de hacer felices a las chicas enamoradas de mí.

De pronto Nana se levantó y agarró con fuerza la camisa de Rito, con sus manos cerradas.

-¿!Alguna vez has pensado en cómo se sentirían ellas al saber que el chico al que aman está con otras muchas chicas al mismo tiempo!?

-...

-Cuando estás enamorada quieres a esa persona solo para ti, no para compartirla con 8 chicas más.

-Nana...

-¿Pero tú no lo entiendes, verdad? Porque nunca has estado enamorado.

Brevemente, la imagen de una chica rubia pasó por la mente de Rito y luego se desvaneció.

-Nunca...nunca lo había pensado de esa forma.

-¿Siquiera sientes algo por ellas? Aunque aceptaran formar parte del harem, ¿podrías hacerlas realmente felices? Yo creo que no.

-Vaya, Nana...pensaba que no sabías nada acerca del amor.

-Así es...solo estoy diciéndote los sentimientos que una chica tendría en esa situación.

-Pero, ¿cómo puedes saber eso?

-Porque...yo también estoy enamorada de ti, idiota.

Al percatarse de lo que había dicho, la cara de Nana se tornó completamente roja.

Por otro lado, al escuchar esas palabras, el corazón de Rito se aceleró y empezó a notar como el afecto que sentía por Nana aumentaba cada vez más.

-Oye Nana, ¿lo dices en serio?

-¿Eh? S-supongo que sí...

-Verás, creo que yo también estoy ena...-

Cuando Rito iba a mostrar sus más sinceros sentimientos a Nana, escuchó unas palabras en su cabeza.

Fueron como un débil susurro. Las palabras fueron "No lo hagas".

Se detuvo en medio de la frase, fue como si algo le impidiera hablar. Nana lo miró confusa.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿qué ibas a decir?

Rito continuaba sin decir nada, muy desconcertado por la voz que había claramente escuchado en su mente.

Tras unos segundos consiguió articular algunas palabras.

-Iba a decir que...estoy feliz de que sientas eso por mí, pero ahora no puedo darte una respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-...

-¿Te encuentras bien? Tu cara está poniéndose pálida.

-S-sí...no hay ningún problema.

Viendo que Rito tenía dificultad para hablar, Nana dejó de hacer preguntas y se apartó de él sin saber muy bien qué ocurría.

* * *

Pasaron cerca de 2 horas y Momo se acercaba volando al escondite ya que estaba amaneciendo.

-¿Qué me encontraré allí dentro? ¿Rito-san habrá seducido a Nana? ¿o habrá sido ella la que ha hecho un movimiento?

Un hilo de saliva sobresalía de la boca de la más joven (pero la menos inocente) de las princesas.

Después de confirmar que no había ni un solo espíritu, Momo se acercó a la pared de hojas y la atravesó con una sonrisa y unos ojos expectantes.

Pero su ilusión se esfumó al ver a Rito tumbado en un extremo de la sala y a Nana en el otro.

-¿Rito-san?

Al escucharla, Rito se levantó y miró a Momo.

-Oh, has vuelto. ¿Ya se han ido los espíritus?

-Sí.

-Vale...necesito estar solo. Adiós.

-¿Eh? Ah, está bien.

Momo se quedó algo sorprendida mientras miraba a Rito alejarse. Volvió la mirada y vió que Nana estaba despierta.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Rito-san?

-No lo sé, hace unas horas intentaba decir algo y de pronto se quedó en silencio y luego empezó a actuar de una forma un poco extraña.

-¿Extraña? ¿no hiciste nada?

-N-no...

Nana recordó lo que le había dicho a Rito, pero por supuesto no se lo iba a decir a Momo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rito estaba ahora sentado en el gran trono real, pensando.

-(¿Qué demonios me está ocurriendo? ¿por qué oigo voces en mi cabeza?)

-(Quizá esté relacionado con el espíritu que pareció introducirse en mi cuerpo antes...esto puede ser un problema)

-(¿Y si vuelve a hablarme? ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?)

-Yuuki Rito-sama!

Con un grito, Rito salió de sus pensamientos y vió la cara de Sephie mirándole.

-¿Le ocurre algo? Parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Ah...lo siento, estaba pensando en un asunto privado.

-Tiene que atender varias audiciones hoy, así que no se duerma por favor.

Dicho esto, Rito se preparó para un largo día de...decenas de representantes de otros planetas

viniendo a negociar con Deviluke o a pedir ayuda económica.

Después de esto, la noche llegó de nuevo, y Rito fue directamente a su habitación.

Estaba exhausto después de escuchar durante todo el día sentado en su trono.

Se dio un breve baño, se deshizo de sus lujosas ropas y se tumbó de un salto en su enorme cama.

Estaba realmente cansado física y mentalmente y su cama era la más cómoda del universo, pero aún así no pudo conciliar el sueño.

No podía dejar de pensar en a voz que había escuchado en su cabeza, había algo que le inquietaba.

Pero poco a poco, su mente se fue calmando y lentamente su cuerpo se relajaba.

Cuando por fin estaba a punto de lograr entrar en el mundo de los sueños, lo que más temía sucedió.

-"Búscame". La voz en su cabeza volvió a hablar.

Los ojos de Rito se abrieron bruscamente y su pulso cardíaco se aceleró.

-¿Quién o qué eres?

Se intentó comunicar con la misteriosa voz, pero no hubo respuesta inmediata.

-¿Puedes escucharme?

-"Mira hacia la ventana".

La voz contestó y Rito giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la ventana. Lo que vió fue una especie de humo amarillento brillante rodeando el cristal.

-"Síguelo".

A continuación Rito salió de su cama y fue hasta la ventana, entonces el humo brillante se movió hasta la entrada al jardín.

Por algún motivo Rito confiaba en ese humo y en la voz que le hablaba, entonces continuó siguiendo la sustancia amarillenta y brillante saltando desde la ventana.

Entró al jardín y el humo seguía avanzando, después de varios largos minutos entraron a una zona del jardín en la que Rito no había estado antes.

Las plantas del jardín se hacían cada vez más extrañas y grandes a medida que avanzaban.

La hierba alta empezaba a aparecer en el suelo, parecía una selva en vez de un jardín.

Cuando el camino estaba a punto de ser tragado por la abrumadora vegetación, el humo brillante se detuvo de pronto.

Rito estuvo esperando varios minutos pero el humo no se movía ni un solo centímetro.

Cuando se cansó de esperar, dio un paso hacia delante pero un sonido le detuvo.

Se percató de que el sonido provenía del suelo justo bajo sus pies, miró hacia abajo,

y vió que una especie de altar redondeado de piedra estaba saliendo del suelo hacia arriba.

-¿Qué demonios...?

El humo brillante se movió y se situó en el interior del misterioso altar de piedra.

Después de unos segundos, una voz habló.

-¿Ri-Rito...?

-¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Rito...soy yo, Yami.

Por unos segundos, Rito se quedó parado, sin mover ni un músculo.

Pero después una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y a continuación se puso a reír a carcajadas como si hubiera enloquecido.

* * *

 **¿La chica a la que amaba murió realmente?**

 **¿Se trata de una trampa?**

 **¿Cómo actuará Rito?**

 **Continuará...**


	18. Capítulo 18 - Aviso

**Rito siguió al misterioso humo y una voz dijo ser Yami...**

* * *

Rito continuó riéndose por unos segundos. Gradualmente se detuvo y su rostro se tornó serio.

-¿Qué has dicho...?

-Soy yo, Yami.

-¿!Ya-Yami!? Esa no es su voz! ¿!quién demonios eres tú!?

-Rito, por favor. Tienes que creerme.

Rito apretó sus dientes, sentía como la ira recorría su cuerpo.

-Ella...!ELLA ESTÁ MUERTA!

Rito gritó y después pateó el altar de piedra, derribándolo.

-Rito, por favor...si no me encuentras...-

-!CÁLLATE! Si esto es algún tipo de broma...no tiene ninguna gracia!

Poseído por la ira, Rito comenzó a pisotear el humo brillante que estaba en el suelo y que le hablaba.

Había tratado de olvidar, pero la herida del pasado se había vuelto a abrir en su corazón.

-Escúchame...si...enamoras...chica...activar...darkness...

Debido a las fuertes pisadas de Rito, la comunicación entre la supuesta Yami y el humo brillante se estaba perdiendo.

Rito se cansó de pisotear el humo y decidió salir corriendo para olvidar lo que había ocurrido.

-Lo diré una vez más. Rito, si te...enamoras de otra chica...podría ser terrible.

Rito había huido, tan solo quedaban el altar de piedra derribado y los restos del humo brillante.

-¿Rito...? ¿me escuchas? ¿!Rito?!

Era demasiado tarde, el chico ya no estaba allí y el humo brillante hablaba en vano.

Después de un rato corriendo sin mirar atrás, Rito llegó de nuevo a la entrada del palacio.

Aún era de noche, Rito abrió la gran puerta del palacio, una sirvienta estaba en la entrada.

Viendo que Rito tenía las ropas destrozadas, la sirvienta se sorprendió.

-¿!Ri-Rito-sama!? ¿!qué le ha ocurrido!?

Durante su huida, Rito había atravesado el frondoso jardín y las ramas y plantas habían dejado marcado su cuerpo.

Continuó caminando hacia su habitación sin siquiera mirar a la sirvienta.

En su mente se repetía: -(Ella está muerta...ella está muerta...ella está...-)

Rito sintió una mano agarrando la suya, giró la cabeza lentamente y vió a Sephie, la ex-reina.

-Yuuki Rito-sama...¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Eh...? Ah...sí, no hay ningún problema.

Rito miró a Sephie con los ojos de alguien afectado mentalmente. Sus globos oculares estaban ligeramente inyectados en sangre y muy abiertos.

-Evidentemente hay un problema...¿podría decirme de que se trata?

-He dicho que no hay... NINGÚN PROBLEMA!

Rito emitió un fuerte grito, resonando en toda la sala del trono. Después de unos segundos, Sephie movió su brazo y le dió una fuerte bofetada a Rito.

El chico se quedó impactado y puso su mano sobre la zona golpeada. Su boca estaba abierta al igual que sus ojos.

-¿Qué demonios crees...que estás haciendo?

La sirvienta miraba la escena con miedo a lo que iba a ocurrir. Rito levantó su brazo, evidentemente para golpear a Sephie.

-Soy el rey...¿!como te atreves a tocarme!?

Justo cuando la mano de Rito iba a impactar en la cara de Sephie, un grito la detuvo.

-RITO!

La mano de Rito de pronto se paró y miró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz. Vió que Nana estaba acercándose con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nana...creo que no deberías meterte en esto.

-Cállate, mamá.

Sephie se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras de Nana, pero no dijo nada.

Nana caminó hasta Rito y después agarró su ropa con las dos manos y lo arrastró hasta su habitación.

Una vez allí, le empujó y Rito cayó en la cama. Sin decir nada, con sus ojos y su boca abiertos, miraba a Nana.

-¿!Qué te ocurre!? Estabas...estabas a punto de golpear a mi madre!

Nana sacudía con sus manos el cuerpo de Rito mientras estaba sentada sobre él.

Él miraba su cara mientras las lágrimas caían en su destrozada ropa.

-¿!Me estás escuchando!? Rito!

-Lo siento...

-¿!Lo sientes!? ¿!Crees que con eso-

-Yami.

-¿Eh? ¿Yami...?

-Encontré una especie de altar en el jardín, una voz me dijo que era Yami.

A escuchar esas palabras, Nana comprendió la situación.

-Eso...seguramente fue algún tipo de ilusión o...uno de esos fantasmas del jardín.

-Claro...ella ya no está aquí, ¿verdad, Nana?

-Sí...es normal que te ocurran estas cosas, a mí me ocurre lo mismo con mi padre. A veces tengo sueños en los que aparece él, y está vivo como siempre ha sido.

-Ya entiendo...creía...creía que me estaba volviendo loco.

Viendo la expresión en la cara de Rito, Nana bajó su cuerpo y le dió un cálido abrazo.

-Ella ya no está, Rito.

Yuuki devolvió el abrazo y algunas lágrimas ocuparon sus ojos.

Había estado enamorado en el pasado, pero ya no podía negarlo, sus sentimientos por Nana crecían cada vez más.

-Nana...¿puedo besarte?

-¿E-eh? Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres...

* * *

 **Breve escena de sexo/lemon a continuación**

* * *

Rito agarró los hombros de Nana y se situó encima de ella. Después acercó su cara y la besó.

Sus lenguas se juntaron y la respiración de ambos se aceleraba.

Rito procedió a quitar la parte superior del pijama que Nana llevaba, descubriendo su pecho.

Ella se avergonzó aún más al ver como Rito observaba sus pequeños pechos.

Rito volvió a besarla mientras masajeaba sus pechos. Después bajó su cabeza y comenzó a succionarlos.

-Oye! Espera...!

Nana dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos.

Ignorándola, Rito bajó los pantalones de Nana lentamente, hizo lo mismo con sus braguitas.

-Rito...!

La cara de Nana estaba completamente roja y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Nana, ¿quieres hacerlo?

-Te refieres al...al...

-Sexo.

De alguna forma, la cara de Nana se enrojeció aún más al escuchar esa palabra.

-Pe-pero...yo no he hecho eso nunca.

-No importa, yo tampoco. Pero sé lo que hay que hacer.

-Pero, ¿y si Momo o anee-ue nos descubren?

-Eso no será un problema, ellas están durmiendo.

-Bu-bueno...entonces está bien.

Rito se deshizo de su ropa y poco a poco, introdujo su miembro dentro de Nana.

Nana emitió algunos quejidos mientras miraba avergonzada lo que estaba haciendo Rito.

Mientras él empujaba su cuerpo contra el de Nana, la besaba y acariciaba su cuerpo.

Ella empezó a sentir placer, ambos deseaban el cuerpo del otro. El corazón de Rito estaba siendo aliviado y

el vacío que había quedado en él estaba siendo ocupado de nuevo por Nana. Por otro lado ella se sentía muy feliz.

Aunque débiles, ella siempre había tenido ciertos sentimientos hacia Rito, pero él había dirigido su atención hacia

Lala y a hacia Momo. Pero ahora era diferente.

-Rito...prométeme que solo harás estas cosas conmigo.

-Sí, te lo prometo.

Continuaron explorando su amor.

Sin embargo, no eran conscientes de que alguien estaba observando.

Ese alguien era Momo, que había despertado de su sueño y se dirigía a la habitación de Rito, pero escuchó unos inusuales gemidos al otro lado de la puerta.

Entonces decidió utilizar una planta de su D-Dial que le permitía hacer un pequeño agujero en la puerta de la habitación.

Miró por el agujero y su boca se abrió al ver como Nana y Rito tenían sexo.

-(¿!Rito-san!? Él dijo que me ayudaría con el plan harem pero...¿no es esto demasiado?)

Continuaba mirando aquella escena perpleja, sin saber qué hacer.

-(Pensaba que Nana estaba enfadada con él, ¿cómo han llegado a esto?)

Momo miraba con ojos maliciosos cómo sus cuerpos estaban unidos.

-(Esa Nana...me ha arrebatado la inocencia de Rito-san...me las pagará más tarde)

Mientras tanto, el acto sexual entre Nana y Rito estaba llegando al clímax.

-Nana, estoy a punto de...

-Pu-puedes hacerlo dentro...

-¿E-estás segura...-?

Antes de que Rito pudiera actuar, soltó su carga en el interior de Nana.

La cara de Momo se pintó completamente de rojo.

-(!¿En serio?!)

Ahora Nana descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Rito.

-Rito, ¿crees que esto está realmente bien?

-¿Mmmh?

-Me refiero a que ahora estás casado con anee-ue y...

-No te preocupes, ella no sabrá nada de esto. Aunque estoy seguro de que a Lala no le importaría.

Mientras los celos de Momo iban en aumento, Sephie pasaba por allí y la vió.

-¿Momo? ¿qué haces en la puerta de la habitación del rey?

Al escuchar la voz de su madre a su espalda, el corazón de Momo estuvo a punto de detenerse. Se acercó a ella, alejándose un poco de la puerta.

-Ah, solo estaba...comprobando la cerradura de la puerta.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, para asegurar que el rey de Deviluke esté a salvo.

-Oh, entiendo. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Nana? Hace un rato ella tomó a Rito y se lo llevó en dirección a su dormitorio. Aunque parecía enfadada.

Claramente Sephie estaba enfadada con Rito, pero no quería mostrarle ese lado suyo a Momo.

Gotas de sudor empezaron a recorrer la cara de Momo.

-Eh...no, no la he visto.

-(Esto es malo...si madre se entera de que Nana y Rito están haciendo esas cosas...no sé que podría pasar)

Al parecer Nana era la que estaba más unida con su madre. Sephie la trataba de una forma más especial que a Momo y a Lala.

-Qué raro...voy a preguntarle a Rito-sama.

Sephie dió unos pasos hacia delante y Momo la detuvo.

-Oh vamos, madre, seguro que Nana ya está durmiendo ¿lo has comprobado?

-Pero estoy segura de que se fue por aquí con Rito...

-Seguro que ya no está ahí-

-Momo.

-¿Qué ocurre, madre?

-Creo haberte dicho que está prohibido desobedecerme.

-A-así es...

Sephie lanzó una mirada fría a Momo. Aquella mirada no era la que una madre le daría a su hija, si no la que una reina le daría a su sirviente.

-Entonces, déjame pasar.

-Sí.

Ella se movió a un lado, dejando el camino hacia la puerta libre. Sephie avanzó hasta la lujosa puerta y se dispuso a abrirla.

Momo se preparó para la desagradable reacción de su madre al ver a su preciada hija tener relaciones indecentes con el rey.

Sin embargo aquella reacción nunca llegó.

Sephie se quedó delante de la puerta, totalmente inmóvil. Momo estaba confusa.

-¿Madre? ¿ocurre algo?

Después de unos segundos, Sephie cayó repentinamente al suelo.

-¿!Ma-madre?

El corazón de Momo se aceleró y corrió para ayudar a su madre.

-Madre! ¿qué ocurre...?

Los ojos de Sephie se abrieron lentamente y después habló.

-Momo...la oscuridad se acerca a Deviluke...

-¿Eh? ¿qué quieres decir?

-...

-Ri-Rito-san! Nana!

Escuchando el desesperado grito de ayuda de Momo, Rito y Nana se pusieron la ropa y salieron rápidamente de la habitación, no había tiempo para preguntas.

-¿Momo? ¿qué ocu-

Al salir por la puerta, vieron el cuerpo de Sephie tendido en el suelo y a Momo intentando socorrerla.

-¿Q-qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé! Hace un momento estaba bien y de pronto...

-Debemos llevarla a un doctor.

-Sí, será lo mejor.

Entre los tres se prepararon para levantar a la ex-reina. Pero de pronto Sephie extendió su brazo y agarró el de Rito con fuerza, todos se sorprendieron.

-Yuuki Rito, te dije que ella... nos traería problemas.

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá? ¿qué ha hecho Rito?

Nana preguntó, pero ya era tarde, pues Sephie se había desmayado.

* * *

 **¿Qué le ha ocurrido a la ex-reina?**

 **¿Qué quería decir el humo brillante?**

 **Continuará...**


	19. Capítulo 19 - Despertar

**Capítulo 19 - Sephie se había desmayado repentinamente, sin embargo la que se despierta no es ella, sino otra persona.**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron muy lentamente, tenía un dolor en la cabeza muy intenso.

-¿Dónde...estoy?

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y su vista se aclaró. Desde el suelo, contempló un cielo tan negro como el vacío que a su vez estaba repleto de estrellas brillantes.

-¿Estoy...en el espacio?

Aquella persona se levantó del suelo cuidadosamente, al hacerlo, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

Sintió como si llevara mucho tiempo sin ponerse en pie.

Observó a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en una especie de desierto rocoso.

No había ninguna señal de vida o civilización visibles, tan solo rocas grisáceas y arena fina.

La persona empezó a caminar a través del desierto sin ningún rumbo u orientación. Probablemente no recordaba quién era o qué hacía allí.

Después de caminar por un tiempo indefinido, la silueta de lo que parecía una cueva apareció por encima del horizonte.

Se dirigió hacia la cueva, que en realidad era una pequeña colina formada por rocas.

-Ah...! Se ha despertado!

Una voz femenina y dulce habló desde la cima de la colina, sin embargo allí no había nadie.

Al sentir una presencia detrás, se giró y vió a una chica mirando con una sonrisa.

-Por fin has despertado...Oscuridad Dorada.

Al escuchar ese nombre, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y los recuerdos llegaron como una tormenta a su cabeza.

Ella era Yami, y la persona que tenía delante era Némesis, que supuestamente había sido asesinada por Gid tiempo atrás.

-Espera...¿qué ha ocurrido? Se supone que yo debería estar...

-¿Muerta? Ja! En ningún momento estuviste muerta.

-Ya veo..fue el Darkness, ¿verdad?

-Así es, el Darkness fue lo que te salvó.

-Entonces...¿por qué morí aquella vez y el Darkness no me salvó?

-Ya deberías saber la respuesta ¿me equivoco?

Yami se detuvo a pensar y halló la respuesta en su interior.

-Eso es, porque tus sentimientos hacia Yuuki Rito no eran lo suficientemente fuertes.

La primera vez que ese chico te salvó de tu estado inestable del Darkness se estableció una especie de vínculo.

Y este vínculo se ha ido haciendo más y más grande a medida que tu afecto hacia Yuuki aumentaba hasta el punto de salvarte la vida.

Se podría decir que cuanto más intenso sea tu amor hacia él, podrás llegar a ser prácticamente inmortal.

-Entiendo...

-Pero todo tiene una parte negativa.

Némesis cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Verás...has estado cerca de unos 6 meses inconsciente, y según mi información,

Yuuki Rito se ha convertido en el rey del universo y se ha casado con Lala Satalin Deviluke.

Al escuchar estas noticias, Yami sintió como si su corazón hubiera sido atravesado por cientos de agujas.

-Se...¿seis meses?

-No sé lo que está haciendo ahora mismo, pero seguramente esté viviendo felizmente en el palacio.

Con todas esas riquezas y posesiones...puede que hasta haya creado un harem.

Némesis sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Harem?

-¿Oh? ¿No te lo contó Momo-hime? Ella está intentando crear un harem para Yuuki Rito, me pregunto si lo habrá conseguido al casarse él y Lala.

-Espera...¿qué es exactamente un harem?

-Verás, un harem es un conjunto de mujeres que aman a un mismo hombre y lo comparten entre todas.

En este caso, Yuuki Rito y muchas otras chicas de su entorno enamoradas de él.

Yami sentía una sensación de opresión y angustia en su pecho.

También empezó a sentir algo más allá de la opresión, la angustia o incluso los celos. Algo que no podía identificar, algo oscuro.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás enfadada con Yuuki?

Némesis hablaba en tono de burla. Yami se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Y te haces llamar Oscuridad Dorada, la legendaria asesina?

-Deja de llamarme así, por favor.

-¿Eh? Pero ese es el título que te ganaste en el universo al matar a miles de personas...

-Eso...eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya no soy como antes.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la boca de Némesis.

-¿Que te parecería volver a aquellos días?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a volver a probar el sabor de la guerra, el sabor de la sangre.

Yami recordó que antes de enfrentarse a Gid ya había matado a alguno de sus seguidores mientras estaba con Rito, y no le gustó la sensación de volver a hacerlo.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿quieres volver a sentir como una vida se desvanece bajo tus cuchillas?

-Me niego. Si algo aprendí de Yuuki Rito fue que no importa si soy un arma o una humana, tengo derecho a vivir como cualquier otra criatura.

Y puedo tener otro propósito que no sea el de matar.

-Eso solo son tonterías...está claro que un arma trans como nosotras no puede vivir de la misma forma que un humano. Es imposible así que...-

La respuesta de Némesis fue interrumpida por una explosión que levantó la arena del suelo.

Yami se puso en guardia.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Némesis?

Némesis no contestaba. Había desaparecido tras la cortina de arena y polvo que se había formado por la misteriosa explosión.

Después de unos segundos eternos, Yami divisó una sombra entre la nube de polvo, que se acercaba a ella.

Una gran maza apareció y chocó contra la cuchilla trans de Yami, bloqueando el golpe.

Una y otra vez la maza aparecía de la nada y atacaba a Yami, sin saber de quién provenía el ataque.

Desplegó sus alas rápidamente y voló hacia arriba. Allí esperó hasta que el polvo desapareciera.

Cuando lo hizo no había nada ni nadie allí. El silencio y la calma eran amenazantes.

Miraba de un lado a otro alerta y preparada para lo peor, pero no ocurría nada.

La ex-asesina decidió bajar a tierra, sin embargo mientras estaba a medio camino entre el aire y la arena,

sintió una presencia a su espalda, acercándose a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Segundos después Yami estaba con la cara hundida en la arena, mientras estaba inmovilizada.

-Por fin te encontramos, Oscuridad Dorada. Llevábamos años sin verte.

Yami no podía verle, pero aquella voz era la de un hombre robusto y de gran fuerza física.

A su alrededor estaban 2 hombres más, uno igual de robusto que el que estaba inmovilizando a Yami, y el alto y delgado.

Los 3 iban vestidos con capas y ropas negras y con máscaras tipo cyborg.

-¿!Qui-quiénes sois!?

Yami logró hablar levantando ligeramente su cara del suelo.

-Oh...somos 3 hombres a los que les desfiguraste la cara completamente. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Yami no contestó.

-Oh! Pues claro que no lo recuerdas, maldita perra. Qué tonto soy.

-Por favor...no quiero problemas.

-¿Eh? ¿no quieres problemas? Yo...solía tener una familia... Cuando volví a casa aquel día con la cara desfigurada, mi hijo y mi mujer ni siquiera me reconocieron.

Me tomaron por un monstruo. Nunca olvidaré sus caras asustadas y llenas de horror.

-...

-¿Y dices que no quieres problemas? No me hagas reír!

Yami intentó usar su trans, pero su oponente no le dejó.

-Esa habilidad que tienes es muy interesante...pero también muy peligrosa.

El hombre sacó de sus ropas una especie de jeringa y la introdujo en el brazo de Yami.

-Espera! ¿Qué haces?

-Ahora no podrás usar esa maldita habilidad...

-Maldito bastardo...!

-Es hora de que pagues tus daños, Oscuridad Dorada. ¿Qué te parece si ahora nosotros desfiguramos tu cuerpo?

El otro hombre delgado y alto se acercó y agarró los 2 brazos de Yami con fuerza.

-Espera...! ¿!qué estáis haciendo!?

El hombre acercó su brazo y puso su mano sobre un pecho de la ex-asesina.

-¿Sabes lo que es el sexo, perra rubia?

Yami cerraba sus ojos y apretaba sus dientes con fuerza.

-Para ser una asesina tienes un buen cuerpo...

El hombre sonreía mientras apretaba el pecho de Yami. Lentamente deslizaba la otra mano hacia la parte baja.

-Será mejor...que me soltéis...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué coño dices? No puedes escapar, te vamos a profanar como tú hiciste con nuestras caras y familias.

Sintiendo una furia y una sed de sangre inusuales en su interior, Yami levantó su cabeza y la chocó fuertemente contra la cara del hombre.

-¿!Qué coño...!?

Yami aprovechó la confusión y se liberó del otro hombre que sujetaba sus brazos.

-Te íbamos a hacer sentir muy bien, pero ya veo que quieres pelea...

El hombre sonreía mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

Mientras tanto, Némesis estaba mirando la escena desde lo alto de la colina de rocas.

-Eso es...vuelve a probar el sabor del miedo y la batalla...déjate llevar por tus instintos asesinos.

Al ver que en efecto no podía activar su trans, Yami decidió pelear con sus conocimientos en artes marciales.

Se acercó corriendo a uno de los hombres, dio un gran salto y pateó la cara de su oponente, derribándolo.

El alto y delgado se acercó por la espalda, pero fue noqueado fácilmente con unos rápidos golpes.

-No lo haces nada mal...parece que tendré que usar esto.

El hombre restante sacó una maza metálica de su espalda y se lanzó contra Yami. Ella rápidamente saltó por encima del hombre y le arrebató la maza.

-Maldita perra...deja de moverte!

-Deja de llamarme...PERRA!

De alguna forma, Yami consiguió transformar su brazo en una cuchilla con el trans y cortó la mano del hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Espera! No deberías ser capaz de usar tu poder...! Némesis nos dijo que esa droga funcionaría!

-¿Némesis?

-Sí! Fue ella quién nos llamó! Solo somos unos cazarecompensas, por favor perdónanos!

-Oh...así que esto es obra de ella.

-Eso es! Nosotros solo venimos por el dinero, nada más.

-¿Sólo el dinero? Si no hubiera logrado escapar antes, me hubierais...violado. ¿No es así?

Yami acercó su cuchilla al cuello del hombre.

-N-no! Eso era...solo una pequeña broma...! jeje...je.

El hombre miró a los ojos de Yami. Era una mirada fría y despiadada. Parecía que estuviera mirando a un insecto inmundo y repugnante.

-Espera por favo-!

Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir nada, su propia sangre inundó su boca. Yami había hundido su cuchilla en su cuello.

Volvió la mirada hacia los otros 2 hombres, aún derribados en el suelo.

-¿No vas a matarlos?

La voz de Némesis apareció a su espalda.

-¿Así que este era tú objetivo?

-No, no. Yo tan solo quiero que vuelvas al camino que te corresponde como asesina.

-No volveré a ser una asesina. Volveré a la Tierra con Rito. Lo que ha ocurrido aquí solo era defensa propia.

-Qué aburrida...por cierto, me he enterado de que Sephie Deviluke, la ex-reina de Deviluke, ha sufrido un terrible accidente.

Y no solo eso, al parecer el palacio de Deviluke donde está Yuuki Rito va a ser atacado muy pronto.

Yami se volvió para mirar a Némesis.

-¿!Qué...!?

Némesis sonrió maliciosamente mientras sostenía una jeringa entre sus dos manos.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza en actualizar la historia, he estado algo ocupado y apenas he podido escribir.**

 **Saludos a aquellos que siguen y leen mi historia.**

 **Continuará...**


	20. Capítulo 20 - El plan

**Capítulo 20 - Yami había despertado y Némesis le dijo que un ataque se aproximaba a Deviluke...**

 **(Acabo de descubrir que se puede colocar el texto en el centro xD, así que supongo que escribiré así a partir de ahora ya que es más fácil)**

* * *

-¿!Qué has dicho!? ¿Un ataque?

-Sí...no sé cuando exactamente, pero el palacio de Deviluke recibirá una terrible invasión.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Es simple, tengo cientos de contactos a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia,

por lo que he recibido información sobre una posible declaración de guerra sobre Deviluke. En otras palabras, una revolución.

-Si eso es cierto...debemos ir a Deviluke y ayudar cuanto antes!

-No podemos hacer eso, si estalla una guerra galáctica no es de nuestra incumbencia.

-Pero...!

-Yuuki Rito es el rey ¿cierto? Entonces debería arreglárselas él solo y defender su planeta.

Yami se quedó mirando al suelo, pensativa.,

Por otro lado, Némesis se giró y mientras miraba la jeringa entre sus manos, pensó:

-(Hay una cosa que no te he dicho, Oscuridad Dorada...y es que lo que esos hombres te inyectaron no era solo para que no pudieras usar tus poderes...)

* * *

 **Volviendo al palacio de Deviluke** , Sephie sigue aún inconsciente y los doctores están realizando análisis para detectar el problema.

-¿Es algo malo, doctor?

Momo, Nana y Rito estaban en una sala de espera.

-Sephie-sama se encuentra perfectamente...no hay de qué preocuparse.

Sin embargo, parece haber entrado en un extraño estado de trance, no sabemos cuando podría despertar.

-Entiendo...

Momo salió de la sala, Nana y Rito la siguieron.

-Momo...sobre lo de antes, ¿por qué estábais tú y Sephie delante de la puerta?

-¿D-de qué estás hablando, Rito-san? Yo...no he visto ni oído nada ¿está bien?

Momo se marchó con una expresión avergonzada y triste al mismo tiempo, mirando atrás por unos segundos y volviendo a caminar después.

Rito suspiró mientras estaba algo desanimado.

Al verlo, Nana tomó su mano y lentamente, sus dedos se entrelazaron.

El contacto de los finos y pequeños dedos de Nana y su suave piel, hicieron sentir a Rito una extraña pero reconfortante calidez.

Esa misma sensación cálida llegó hasta Nana. Al haber tenido relaciones íntimas hace un rato, sentía como si estuviera mucho más cerca de Rito.

Pero ese agradable momento no duró demasiado, pues Lala apareció después de encontrarse con Momo.

Como si existiera una poderosa fuerza atrayente, sus manos se despegaron muy poco a poco a

medida que Lala se acercaba. Ambos se sentían mal por ella, Rito por engañar a la que ahora era su

esposa y Nana por engañar a su hermana mayor, a la que respetaba mucho.

Habían empezado una muy peligrosa relación.

-Rito, Nana, ¿cómo está mamá? Estaba algo ocupada y no he podido venir.

-El doctor nos dijo que no hay ningún problema, pero que no despertará a corto plazo.

-Entiendo...por cierto, ¿qué le pasa a Momo? Parecía estar muy triste...

-Oh...sí. Parece que lo de Sephie le ha afectado mucho.

-Uhm...qué raro. El doctor ha dicho que no hay problema ¿no?

Al ver que Lala sospechaba, Rito intentó desviar la conversación.

-Ya, pero aún así está preocupada...oye Lala, hoy tengo el día libre, ¿quieres que pasemos algún

tiempo juntos? Ya sabes, como un rey y una reina harían.

Lala no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la oferta de Rito.

-Ah...está bien.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Rito se acercó a Lala, pero la mano de Nana agarró la suya. Lala se percató de esto.

-¿Nana...? ¿qué ocurre?

-...

-Uhm...Nana, ¿hay algún problema? La reina y yo vamos a pasar un agradable tiempo juntos.

Nana miró la cara de Rito. Él estaba sonrojado mientras miraba sus ojos tristes y su expresión, que mostraba celos.

Nana pudo observar cómo Rito movía los labios, diciendo "lo siento mucho".

Al ver esto, Nana soltó la mano de Yuuki mientras éste y Lala se alejaban. Pensó que la situación

no había cambiado mucho a cómo era antes.

Rito podía tener varias esposas y poseer un harem, sin embargo las otras 2 princesas, Nana y

Momo, debían casarse con otro príncipe o rey.

Lala y Rito salieron al palacio y se dirigieron al jardín. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, así que

los espíritus no iban a aparecer y causar problemas.

Se adentraron en el extenso jardín y después de unos minutos de total calma y silencio, Lala habló.

-Estar así, a solas contigo...me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a cuando solíamos ir a la escuela todos los días?

-Sí...pero desde que Momo y Nana vinieron a vivir con nosotros todo cambió. Y ahora estoy

viviendo en Deviluke casada contigo, Rito.

-Ah...sí.

-Soy realmente feliz.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Lala sonrió alegremente y Rito también.

Algún tiempo atrás Rito había llegado a sentir algo por Lala. Pero era extraño, ahora no sentía

nada, la veía como una buena amiga o incluso una hermana.

Siguieron caminando por el jardín mientras hablaban de cosas divertidas o de recuerdos del pasado.

-Oh, ¿y recuerdas cuando aterrizaste en las braguitas de Haruna con el invento que hice?

-Sí...recuerdo muy bien la bofetada que me dio aquel día.

Lala empezó a reír alegremente.

Siguieron manteniendo una agradable conversación. Rito escuchaba la entusiasmada voz de Lala

hablándole. Su rostro sonriendo y sus ojos bien abiertos.

Poco a poco, Rito empezaba a notar como si sus párpados fueran muy pesados. Al principio pensó

que empezaba a tener sueño por no haber dormido mucho últimamente. Sin embargo se encontraba

totalmente despierto. Sus ojos siguieron cerrándose, esta vez la voz de Lala cada vez sonaba con

menos volumen, como si se estuviera alejando poco a poco. Rito continuó mirando a Lala, que

ahora veía como una silueta distorsionada que apenas podía escuchar hablar.

Pronto se percató de que él mismo no podía hablar. Sus ojos se cerraron completamente. Después

de unos segundos se abrieron y vio cómo el jardín se había transformado en una estancia de figuras

blancas y negras, representando las flores y plantas del jardín. El suelo y el cielo eran

completamente negros. No importaba que mirara al frente o hacia atrás, un pasillo oscuro infinito

se extendía a sus pies.

-¿!Hola!? ¿!qué coño me está pasando!? Ayuda...!

Rito recuperó su voz, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Intentó avanzar a través de aquel extraño pasillo negro, pero pronto perdió la orientación, y más

tarde cayó al suelo.

-La...¿Lala? ¿Dónde estás?

Decidió quedarse en el suelo, mirando al cielo negro, sin decir nada. Entonces vio cómo una figura

negra de aspecto indefinido se acercaba a él, lentamente.

-Yuuki...Rito...

La extraña figura se puso en frente de Rito.

-¿Quién o qué eres? ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Ya te lo dije antes, ¿no? Soy Yami.

Los ojos de Rito se abrieron repentinamente.

-Así que eres esa voz de antes...no sé quién eres realmente, pero si quieres algo te lo daré. Cualquier

cosa está bien.

-No quiero nada. Solo quiero que me creas.

-Yo...la vi morir con mis propios ojos, justo delante de mí. Así que no me pidas que crea eso.

-Está bien. Quería darte una oportunidad, pero me temo que no puedo.

-...

-Escúchame, no has cumplido lo que te dije, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Te dije que no te enamoraras de ninguna chica, o si no las consecuencias serían fatales. O al menos

lo intenté, ya que destruiste nuestro medio de comunicación y escapaste.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eso ya no importa...será mejor que te prepares para lo peor. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada.

La misteriosa figura negra se retiró y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-Espera...! ¿esto es algún tipo de broma? Hey...!

Rito apretó su puño con fuerza y golpeó el suelo sobre el que estaba tumbado. Justo después del

golpe, el jardín y todo lo demás volvió a la normalidad.

-¿!Rito!? ¿te encuentras bien?

Vio que Lala estaba sosteniendo su cabeza en su regazo, con cara de preocupación.

-¿Lala?

-Me has dado un buen susto, de pronto te desmayaste y caíste al suelo.

-Oh...creo que es por la falta de sueño...lo siento.

-Necesitas un buen descanso...¿volvemos al palacio?

-Sí...

Apoyado en Lala, Rito volvió a su habitación. Allí Lala le dejó solo y se tumbó en la amplia cama.

Mirando la puerta cerrarse tras Lala, Rito se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

-(¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Es imposible que esa cosa sea Yami...tiene que ser algún tipo de

conspiración contra mí, el rey de Deviluke)

-(Creo que debería pedirle ayuda a Momo, aunque no es el mejor momento...)

-(¿Y a qué se refería con "prepárate para lo peor"? Debería ser capaz de repeler cualquier

amenaza con mi propio poder)

-(Eso es...estoy seguro de que ahora mismo soy el hombre más poderoso de este universo, después

de todo vencí a Gid)

Con el pensamiento de una posible conspiración contra él, Rito se levantó de la cama.

Con el semblante serio y decidido, se ajustó las imponentes ropas del emperador del universo y

salió por la puerta.

Dos sirvientes estaban a la entrada de su habitación y le recibieron.

-Rito-sama! ¿se encuentra mejor? Lala-sama nos dijo que vigiláramos sus aposentos para que nadie

lo molestara.

-Apartad.

-Sí, mi señor.

Sin siquiera mirar a aquellos sirvientes, Rito los apartó con su mano y siguió caminando hacia la

sala del trono. Una vez allí, se sentó en el gran trono.

El consejero real, un hombre viejo y delgado, se acercó a él.

-Rito-sama, ¿necesita algo?

-Quiero que convoques ante mi presencia a todas las personas cercanas a mí, eso incluye a mis

amigos de la Tierra.

-A sus órdenes.

Atendiendo la repentina petición de Rito, el consejero se puso en contacto con cada una de las

personas con las que Rito había hablado al menos una vez.

Después de un rato, el consejero volvió.

-Rito-sama, ya he contactado a todas las personas.

-Bien.

-Pero...desgraciadamente, no he podido contactar ni localizar a 2 personas.

Rito volvió la mirada hacia el consejero, fríamente.

-¿Quiénes?

-Kurosaki Mea, y...alguien llamado/a Némesis.

-Mmmh...no importa.

El consejero asintió y se retiró para situarse donde la gente convocada se reuniría.

En poco tiempo las personas en el interior o afueras del palacio aparecieron.

Las 3 princesas de Deviluke, Zastin y algunos sirvientes.

-Oye, Rito, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? Deberías estar descansando.

-Lo siento, Lala. Pronto lo sabrás.

Momo y Nana parecían algo distanciadas, debido a los sucesos de hace un rato.

Rito continuó esperando a las demás personas, desde lo alto del trono.

* * *

 **De vuelta en el planeta en el que estaban Yami y Némesis...**

-Oye, ¿y tienes alguna idea de cuando se producirá esa supuesta invasión de la que hablabas?

-No...pero seguramente sea muy pronto.

-Entonces...¿hace cuánto tiempo Rito es el rey de Deviluke?

Yami preguntó, curiosa.

-Oh...eso fue hace varias semanas.

Némesis sonrió y pensó:

-(En realidad eso no es del todo cierto...según mis investigaciones, la coronación de Yuuki Rito

debería estar celebrándose justo ahora mismo)

-(La inyección que les di a aquellos hombres debería de tardar varios días en hacer efecto en el

cuerpo de Oscuridad Dorada, así que me he adelantado un poco a los acontecimientos...)

Mirando al cielo, Yami volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cómo podemos salir de este lugar?

-A decir verdad no podemos. Pero no te preocupes, conozco una forma de salir, pero tendremos

que esperar algún tiempo. Tengo que acumular mucha energía para hacerlo.

-Oh...entiendo.

-(Podría sacarnos de este planeta ahora mismo, pero eso no forma parte del plan...)

A Yami no le quedaba otra que confiar en Némesis, así que decidió descansar hasta que ella pudiera

lograr sacarlas de este desierto planeta.

Algunos días pasaron, y mientras ambas estaban hablando sobre algún tema, Yami empezó a sentirse mal.

-Ugh...!

-¿!Qué te ocurre!?

-Mi cabeza...ha comenzado a doler de pronto.

Yami presionó sus manos contra sus sienes para intentar aliviar el agudo dolor que sentía.

-Siento como si...estuviera perdiendo el control sobre mí misma.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Némesis mientras se acercaba a Yami.

-Lo siento, Oscuridad Dorada...dentro de escasos minutos estarás bajo mi control.

-¿!Q-qué!?

-La jeringa que aquellos hombres te inyectaron tenía un segundo efecto. Esa jeringa contenía

una parte de mis poderes de trans, por lo que podré apoderarme de tu mente.

-Maldita zorra...! Nunca debí haber confiado en ti...

-Y también te mentí...Yuuki Rito apenas lleva unos días siendo el rey de Deviluke. Ahora comienza todo...

Mientras estaba en el suelo por el dolor, los ojos de Yami se cerraban poco a poco, viendo la cara

sonriente de Némesis.

-Despertaste hace tan solo unos días y ahora vuelves a dormir...adiós, Oscuridad Dorada.

Los ojos de Yami se cerraron, sin embargo se volvieron a abrir después de unos segundos.

Su color rojo carmesí se había tornado más oscuro, y sus pupilas eran menos visibles.

-Bien, Oscuridad Dorada, en pocos minutos Yuuki Rito llegará a la localización donde puse

la energía para que puedas comunicarte con él, prepárate.

-De acuerdo.

En realidad, donde estaban no era un planeta, si no un satélite de Deviluke, por lo que Némesis

podía localizar y vigilar a Rito sin problemas con su habilidad trans.

Némesis observaba cómo Rito seguía por el jardín un espíritu que ella misma había creado

previamente. Rito llegó al final del jardín y se paró ante un altar de piedra.

-Ahora, Oscuridad Dorada. Dile lo que te dije.

-¿Ri-Rito...?

-¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Rito...soy yo, Yami.

-¿Qué has dicho...?

-Soy yo, Yami.

-¿!Ya-Yami!? Esa no es su voz! ¿!quién demonios eres tú!?

-Rito, por favor. Tienes que creerme.

-Ella...!ELLA ESTÁ MUERTA!

Mientras la preparada coversación se producía, Némesis sonreía maliciosamente.

-Rito, por favor...si no me encuentras...-

-!CÁLLATE!

-Escúchame...si...enamoras...chica...

-No importa, Oscuridad Dorada. La energía que había en ese lugar se ha disipado, ha salido corriendo.

-Entiendo.

-Bien, todo marcha según lo previsto...

* * *

 **El plan de Némesis ha comenzado...¿qué pretende? ¿matar a Rito, o simplemente divertirse?**

 **Por otro lado, ¿qué intenta hacer Rito reuniendo a todas las personas que conoce?**

 **Continuará...**


	21. Capítulo 21 - Angustia

**Capítulo 21**

 **Días antes de que Rito se convirtiera en rey, Némesis se hizo con el control de Yami. Por otro lado, Rito reunió a todos sus conocidos en palacio.**

* * *

-Y bien, maestra Némesis...¿cuáles son sus órdenes?

-No es necesario que me llames así...soy consciente de que ya no estás bajo mi control.

-...

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Se me conoce a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia como Oscuridad Dorada, una misteriosa asesina

que vaga por el espacio asesinando.

-Mmmh...

Némesis se quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

-(Parece que con la inyección ha vuelto a ser esa asesina despiadada que fue en el pasado...bien,

esto es lo que quería conseguir)

-¿Te dice algo el nombre de Yuuki Rito?

-Es un terrícola normal, así como también el futuro rey del universo y Deviluke.

Mi actual objetivo es asesinarlo debido a un contrato.

-(Ya veo...parece que ha olvidado completamente su relación setimental con Rito, interesante...este

no es exactamente el resultado que quería, pero a veces es mejor lo inesperado, jeje)

Némesis sonrió con un brillo de emoción y excitación en sus ojos.

* * *

 **Los días pasaron, Rito se convirtió en el rey y regresamos al presente.**

El soberano del universo se encontraba sentado en su trono, grande e imponente, seguro de sí mismo.

Como había ordenado, todos sus amigos se encontraban allí, reunidos ante el trono con la

incertidumbre de qué es lo que planeaba Rito.

Todos estaban allí, a excepción de los padres de Rito, que no habían sido llamados, y por supuesto,

Yami, Mea y Némesis.

Todo el mundo estaba a la espera de que el que ocupaba el trono actuara, en silencio.

Sin embargo, uno de los "invitados" no pudo mantener el silencio.

-Rito-kuuun! ¿de qué se trata esto? ¿acaso vas a renunciar a Lala-san y hacerme tu esposa?

La que habló era Run, alegremente e intentando calmar la tensión creciente en la sala del trono.

La mirada indiferente de Rito se fijó en Run y luego habló.

-Lo siento mucho, Run, pero debes guardar silencio.

Aunque lo dijo de forma educada, el tono fue diferente. Fue uno frío y distante. La sonrisa en el

rostro de Run desapareció y bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzada.

Momo, Lala, Mikan y las demás chicas se pusieron algo nerviosas por la actitud de Rito, pero

mantuvieron silencio.

A continuación el rey del universo se levantó del trono y se puso en pie ante la multitud de amigos

y conocidos. Aclaró su voz y empezó:

-Bien...saludos y gracias a todos por venir. Como todos sabéis, ahora soy el rey del universo...al

principio estaba abrumado y desorientado. No sabía qué hacer, pero ahora por fin lo he

comprendido. He comprendido que os necesito a mi lado, amigos míos.

Ante este anuncio el público empezó a preguntarse entre ellos, causando un revuelo. Los que más

hablaban eran los criados.

-Silencio!

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

-Gracias. Como decía, os necesito a mi lado... y por eso a partir de ahora todos los que están aquí

presentes pasarán a vivir en este mismo palacio.

Ahora el sobresalto y la confusión era mucho mayor. Las preguntas y el desorden empezó a llenar

la sala.

Rito apretó el puño y una corriente eléctrica lo rodeó. A continuación lanzó una descarga al aire,

iluminando toda la sala. Con esto, el público volvió a calmarse, esta vez con algo de temor.

-Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería decir. Cuento con vuestro apoyo, queridos amigos y amigas.

-Oh, cierto...lo olvidaba, todo aquel que abandone el palacio será duramente castigado. Así que

espero vuestra colaboración.

Ante esto último, fue Kotegawa Yui la que no pudo contenerse, saltó de su asiento y apuntó su dedo

contra Rito.

-Yuuki-kun! ¿No crees que ésto es ir demasiado lejos? No nos puedes encerrar en este palacio!

Rito esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te equivocas, sí que puedo. Recuerda que soy el rey del universo. Y por cierto, Kotegawa...esto no

es la escuela, así que no me señales con el dedo.

Kotegawa, indignada, salió de la sala del trono y se perdió en las habitaciones del palacio.

Sin nada más, Rito también se retiró y volvió a su lujosa habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta, soltó una gran cantidad de aire por la boca, como si lo hubiera estado

reteniendo durante mucho tiempo.

Se dejó caer apoyado en la puerta y comenzó a pensar.

-(¿Habré sido demasiado duro? No quería parecer un rey débil ante ellos...)

-(No, esta bien así. Debo averiguar quién es el que está detrás de lo de Yami...ahora podré observar

o interrogar a las personas cercanas a mí y descartarlas)

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta, Rito se levantó y se alejó, sentandose en la cama.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Nana apareció tras ella.

-Oh, Nana. Adelante, entra y siéntate.

Nana lo miró con inseguridad, ya que no estaba segura de cómo debía actuar tras lo que había

pasado entre ellos dos. No sabía si fue un simple capricho de Rito o si realmente la quería, ahora

lo dudaba.

Ella se sentó y cuando se disponía a hablar, Rito hizo un gesto para que lo hiciera.

-¿Quieres que te explique a qué ha venido todo eso, verdad?

Nana asintió.

-Bueno, verás...es una larga historia y es mi propio problema. Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo.

Es algo que tengo que resolver yo mismo y no quiero involucrar demasiado a nadie.

-Lo entiendo, pero...

-No hay ningún problema y no es nada peligroso, así que no te preocupes, Nana.

Con una sonrisa cálida, Rito invitó a Nana a que saliera de sus aposentos.

Al cerrarse la puerta tras la pelirosa, Rito se quedó pensativo.

-(Nana es de la última persona que sospecharía, al igual que Momo y Lala. Pero es mejor no decirle

a nadie por el momento)

Después, Rito salió de su habitación y decidió empezar su investigación.

-(Bien...lo que sea que está intentando comunicarse conmigo dice ser Yami, pero eso es

prácticamente imposible ya que murió hace meses. Y si realmente Yami siguiera viva, posiblemente

no sería la misma. Pero descartaré esa opción. También está el repentino estado de coma de la

madre de las princesas, Sephie...es demasiado sospechoso. Tiene que ser alguien que quiera

el trono de Deviluke ahora que Gid ya no está...posiblemente ese alguien piensa que puede

asustarme y que soy débil)

Rito caminó hasta la sala del trono y se quedó en la entrada, observando.

-(Si el "enemigo" está en este palacio, los principales sospechosos serían los sirvientes. Dudo

mucho que mis amigas sean las culpables, no tendría mucho sentido)

Cuando Rito se disponía a entrar en la sala del trono, vió por el extremo de su ojo derecho a dos

sirvientes murmurando, como si estuvieran hablando de él y cuestionando sus acciones.

Rito lanzó una mirada fría hacia ellos y volvieron rápidamente a trabajar.

-(Está claro que los sirvientes sospechan de mí...)

A continuación entró a la sala y vió a Kotegawa susurrando algo en la oreja de Run. Aquella

escena era similar a los 2 sirvientes de hace un momento.

-(¿Kotegawa también sospecha de mí...? Aunque es normal, después de como he actuado antes)

Rito subió hacia el trono y desde allí observó una vista completa de la sala.

Una buena parte de los invitados aún seguía allí, hablando y comentando entre ellos.

Rito recorría con su vista la sala en busca de alguien con un aspecto, gesto, o forma de actuar

sospechosa, aunque fuera el más mínimo detalle.

Los labios de las personas se movían con rapidez, sus bocas sonrientes o preocupadas se abrían

y cerraban rápidamente, articulando palabras que se mezclaban en los oídos de Rito, formando

un ruido constante y molesto.

Aquel ruido continuaba atormentando los oídos de Rito, parecía que el ruido se hacía más y más

fuerte a cada segundo.

¿Qué estarán diciendo? ¿Estarán criticando? ¿Estarán riéndose de él? ¿O quizás hablan de algo

sin importancia?

Todas esas preguntas rondaban la mente de Rito, que empezaba a sentirse abrumado.

En ese momento, entre la ruidosa mezcla de voces, Rito pudo escuchar con claridad una

conversación aleatoria.

-¿Qué demonios le ocurre al nuevo rey?

-No lo sé, parece que se está volviendo loco, jajaja!

-Qué pena, con lo bien que gobernaba Gid-sama...ahora nos colocan a este niño en el trono...

Los ojos de Rito se abrieron ampliamente, reaccionando ante aquellas palabras.

En algún otro lugar de la sala, Rito escuchó otra conversación.

-Dicen que estaba enamorado de una chica alienígena que vino a la Tierra...

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero al parecer esa chica murió y ahora lo está pagando con nosotros.

Rito apretó sus dientes, algo molesto, pero rápidamente movió la cabeza en dirección a otra conversación.

-Si algún planeta nos declarara la guerra ahora mismo seguramente nos aplastarían.

-Tienes razón, con un rey tan inexperto no duraría ni un asalto.

-Solo porque es amigo de las princesas ha sido elegido rey...

Rito continuaba escuchando aquellas palabras de sus subordinados, que si bien eran crueles,

también decían la verdad.

-(¿!Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar a alguien sospechoso?! Cualquiera de ellos podría serlo...!)

Los ojos de Rito permanecían bien abiertos y su respiración se hacía algo pesada.

Retrocedió unos pasos y se dejó caer en el trono, cada vez más angustiado.

Desde un rincón y entre la multitud, Momo le observaba preocupada.

Se retiró de su posición y se dirigió al trono, pero antes de llegar se movió hacia el lateral, como si

se dirigiera a la habitación de Rito. Este se percató.

-(¿Momo? ¿A dónde va?)

Viendo a Momo desaparecer en una esquina, Rito se levantó de su trono y la siguió de lejos.

Observó que la puerta de su habitación se cerró, al final del pasillo.

-(¿Por qué ha entrado en mi habitación sin avisarme? Es imposible que ella sea...)

Rito siguió avanzando lentamente, paso a paso. Por alguna razón que no entendía, sus piernas

comenzaron a temblar levemente.

Cuando por fin llegó a su puerta se dispuso a abrirla y su mirada se detuvo en el suelo debajo de

sus pies.

Una mancha de un líquido rojo se extendía poco a poco por el pasillo. Rito se sobresaltó y abrió

la puerta lentamente.

-¿Mo...mo?

En el suelo de su habitación, Momo yacía tumbada. La sangre se colaba entre sus piernas y se

extendía hasta donde se encontraba Rito. Corrió a socorrerla.

-Oye, Momo! ¿!Qué ha pasado!?

-En la...ventana. Cuidado, Rito...san.

Rito alzó la mirada hacia la ventana y la luz del sol cegó sus ojos. Sin embargo la pudo ver

perfectamente. La silueta de una chica rubia vestida con un traje de batalla negro recortada contra

la cegadora luz solar encima del marco de la ventana.

El cuerpo de Rito temblaba sin control.

-Ya...Yam...

El brazo de la chica era una cuchilla de acero a partir de su codo. Y aquella cuchilla estaba

ensangrentada, a la vez que una pequeña gota de sangre se desprendía de la punta.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, he vuelto después de varios meses. Un saludo al que lea esto :D**

 **Aparentemente Yami ha atacado a Momo pero...**

¿ **Es esa realmente Yami? ¿O quizás Rito está perdiendo la cordura?**

 **Continuará...**


	22. Capítulo 22 - Ataque

**Saludos! Ya ha pasado cerca de un año desde que subí el último capítulo, y se debe en buena parte a la falta de motivación para escribir.**

 **Este es uno de los capítulos que ya tenía escrito de hace un tiempo, pero intentaré continuar esta historia y darle un final (algún día xD)**

 **Para hacer un breve sumario, Rito se había convertido en el rey del universo al casarse con Lala y su vida en el palacio se complicó en gran medida por una serie de extraños sucesos y su relación con las princesas de Deviluke. Por otro lado, por obra de Némesis, la Oscuridad Dorada ha vuelto y ha recibido órdenes de atacar el palacio. La que ha sufrido este ataque ha sido la menor de las princesas, Momo.**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí el capítulo.**

Rito observó con pavor la escena ante sus ojos: Momo, aparentemente incosciente, yacía en el suelo

tumbada sobre un creciente charco de sangre.

-Mo...¿Momo? ¿qué...qué ha ocurrido?

Rito se apresuró para socorrer a Momo, mientras lo hacía dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, que estaba abierta.

Una amenazante silueta vestida de negro se alzaba ante ellos.

Al fijar la mirada, Rito pudo distinguir el cabello rubio, la vestimenta negra y los ojos carmesí

brillantes que lo miraban, impasibles. Una cuchilla ensangrentada sobresalía del brazo de aquella

chica rubia, su identidad era ahora evidente.

-¿!Ya...Yami?!

Rito solo pudo articular esa palabra. Todo su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente y apenas

podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

-El próximo serás tú, Yuuki Rito.

Yami lo miró por unos segundos más y después desapareció, cayendo hacia abajo.

Con las manos ya manchadas de sangre, Rito se apresuró para asomarse a la ventana.

-Espera!

Quería averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero Momo había sido herida.

-Momo! ¿estás consciente? Contesta!

Intentó desesperadamente encontrar la herida y a los pocos segundos escuchó un quejido.

-Ri...to...

-¿Momo?

-El..D-Dial.

Rápidamente, Rito tomó el D-Dial.

-Aquí está.

-Dámelo.

Momo apretó varias teclas y a continuación una planta con una especie de cápsulas colgando de su tallo apareció.

Las cápsulas se abrieron, liberando un polvo blanquecino y

espeso sobre Momo, rodeándola completamente. Pasado 1 minuto, Rito observó cómo el charco de sangre

se evaporaba y Momo comenzó a moverse.

-¿Estás bien, Momo?

-Sí...

La princesa Deviluke se puso en pie, apoyada por Rito.

-¿Esa era Yami-san, verdad?

-No.

-¿Eh? Estoy segura de que sí, pude verla un poco antes de que me atacara.

-Esa no era Yami. Era la Oscuridad Dorada.

Momo comprendió, en silencio. Quería ayudar, pero no sabía cómo.

-Momo, ¿hay algún método de comunicar algo en todo el palacio?

-Sí, es por aquí.

Momo guió al joven rey hasta llegar a una sala en la que había extraños dispositivos con numerosas

luces parpadeantes. Parecía algún tipo de mesa de mando.

-Basta con que pulses este botón y tu voz se escuchará en todo el palacio y alrededores.

-Gracias.

Rito pulsó aquel botón y aclaró su voz.

-Habla...Yuuki Rito, rey de Deviluke. Acabamos de ser atacados por alguien desconocido, ordeno

que todos los soldados vigilen el perímetro del palacio en busca de cualquier persona sospechosa

vestida de negro.

Rito canceló la transmisión y suspiró profundamente. Confiaba en que nadie estuviera ahora

asustado, pero era inevitable.

-Momo, necesito tiempo para pensar. Si ocurre cualquier cosa avísame, por favor.

-Ah, claro. Pero por favor, lleva estas contigo.

Momo le entregó un puñado de flores muy pequeñas de color azulado.

-Si en algún momento te hacen daño como a mí hace unos minutos, por favor tómate una de esas,

Rito-san.

-Claro. Gracias, Momo.

Rápidamente, Rito se encerró en su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre su amplia cama.

Todo esto le superaba.

-(Yami...¿de verdad estás viva? ¿por qué has atacado a Momo?)

Rito empezaba a no distinguir entre lo real y lo irreal. Ya no podía confiar en sus ojos. ¿Esa era

Yami o era un fantasma del pasado?

-(No...Momo también la ha visto, tiene que ser ella pero...¿por qué ha hecho eso?)

-(Si está viva, ¿dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? ¿qué le ha ocurrido? ¿!por qué no dijo nada!?)

Rito estrelló su puño contra la pared de la habitación.

¿Por qué había ocurrido todo esto? Recordó aquellos días en los que vivía felizmente.

En la escuela, con Lala, Haruna y las demás. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a aquellos días.

Deseaba volver a involucrarse en alguna situación bizarra gracias a un invento de Lala.

Deseaba volver a charlar con Haruna o con Momo en la escuela. Especialmente, deseaba volver a ver a Yami.

Ese deseo había sido reavivado con la sangrienta visita de la Oscuridad Dorada y con ello,

la posibilidad de poder recuperarla.

-(No, eso es refugiarse en el pasado. Ahora debo actuar rápido)

La realidad era que aparentemente Yami había vuelto a ser una asesina y debía tratarla como tal.

¿Cuál era su objetivo? ¿por qué se comportaba así? Rito lo desconocía, pero solo podía esperar a

que volviera a aparecer.

En ese momento se percató de que había reunido a todos sus conocidos en el palacio precisamente

para solucionar el problema con Yami. Ahora eso ya no importaba, pero había un problema mayor

y era el hecho de que sus seres queridos podrían resultar heridos o incluso peor.

Tenía a su disposición el mismo universo, había ordenado vigilar el palacio y disponía de un

poder que le permitía luchar. Enfrentar a la Oscuridad Dorada no debería suponer un problema,

pensó. Mantuvo la calma.

Ahora que había vuelto a ver a aquella chica rubia con sus propios ojos, aunque no fuera

exactamente la misma, Rito había notado que su cuerpo estaba ahora más activo, revitalizado.

Inspiró profundamente y expulsó el aire lentamente de su boca. Después volvió a la sala del trono y

se dirigió a sus invitados. Todos le miraron.

-La situación...está bajo control.

Rito dio un par de palmadas y varios sirvientes aparecieron, trayendo un enorme banquete de todo

tipo de comidas y bebidas de la Tierra así como de Deviluke.

-Comed y bebed sin límite. La razón por la que os he llamado aquí ya no importa, pero ha surgido

el problema que he comunicado hace unos minutos. Hasta que se solucione, celebraremos mi

coronación como emperador del universo.

En pocos minutos, el gran banquete y música clásica bastaron para que todos los conocidos de Rito

entablara conversación y disfrutaran de la supuesta fiesta.

Rito contemplaba la escena desde el trono, con ojos nerviosos.

Varias horas pasaron, la noche empezaba a extenderse lentamente por el planeta Deviluke.

En el exterior del palacio, en la parte lateral frente a un pequeño bosque, 2 guardias reales vigilaban

la zona. Estaban armados con una especie de rifle con un diseño algo extraño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que vigilar?

Dijo uno de ellos, molesto.

-No lo sé, supongo que hasta que el rey ordene.

-Joder, atacan el palacio justamente el día que tenía una cena con mi familia...

-Mala suerte, amigo.

-¿Crees que...-

Un sonido proveniente de los árboles del bosque interrumpió la conversación de los guardias.

Apuntaron sus armas a los árboles.

-Podría ser un animal...

Repentinamente, una cuchilla apareció en la oscuridad del bosque e impactó en el cuello de uno

de los guardias. La sangre salpicó las paredes del palacio y la cuchilla volvió al bosque.

Aunque horrorizado por lo sucedido, el otro guardia se mantuvo firme, preparado para el siguiente

ataque.

De nada sirvió, pues otra cuchilla impactó en su cuello a una velocidad increíble, repitiéndose la

sangrienta escena.

El atacante abandonó la oscuridad del bosque y miró a sus víctimas.

Líquido rojo y sonidos agonizantes salían despedidos de su boca, pero uno de los guardias pudo

articular algunas palabras.

-Oscur...dorada...

Los siniestros ojos de Yami observaron cómo la vida de aquellos hombres se consumía.

Una segunda arma trans salío del bosque.

-Veo que no has perdido tus habilidades.

Némesis apareció. Yami no dijo nada, no sabía a qué se refería.

-Bien, ahora pasaremos a la fase dos de nuestro plan.

Némesis sonrió.

-¿Qué debo hacer yo?

-Nada. Simplemente espera a que vuelva sin que te detecten.

-De acuerdo.

Yami volvió al bosque. Némesis llegó de un salto a una de las ventanas de palacio.

-(¿Dónde estás, Yuuki Rito? Es hora de divertirnos...)

Némesis entró en una habitación y utilizó uno de sus poderes. Este le permitió detectar la

vida en todo el palacio.

-(Así que estás en el baño...esto es perfecto)

Un humo negro rodeó el cuerpo de Némesis mientras una amplia sonrisa ocupaba su rostro.

Rito estaba tomando un baño nocturno, reflexionando sobre lo que había ocurrido últimamente.

La puerta del baño se abrió. ¿Otra vez? Pensó Rito.

Esta vez no era Nana o Momo, sino la que ahora era su esposa. Lala.

-Lala! ¿qué haces aquí?

Cubierta con una toalla, Lala se acercó.

-Puedo...¿bañarme contigo?

-Ah...claro!

Lala se deshizo de la toalla y dejó al descubierto aquellos generosos pechos con los que Rito estaba

familiarizado. Se introdujo en el agua caliente con él.

-He pensado que iba siendo hora de que hiciéramos cosas como estas juntos...ya que estamos

casados.

Incluso las orejas de Lala estaban sonrojadas.

-Claro...ti-tienes razón.

-Mis sirvientas me han dicho que debería pensar en...tener hijos dentro de poco.

Rito tragó saliva.

-¿Tan pronto? Bueno, supongo que sí. Es nuestro deber como rey y reina después de todo.

-Así es. ¿Quieres practicar?

-¿!Eh!? ¿a qué te refieres?

-Está bien si es solo un beso.

-Ya veo, adelante.

Lala se acercó y apoyó su pecho sobre el de Rito.

El corazón de Rito se aceleró y empezó a excitarse. La sonrojada cara de Lala y sus ojos verdes

le miraban tiernamente. Si bajaba unos centímetros la mirada, podía ver sus firmes y redondeados

pechos, apretados contra su torso. Lala acercaba sus labios lentamente hacia los de Rito, se hizo un

silencio incómodo.

Con la temperatura del agua y con la vista del bien formado cuerpo de Lala, Rito no había pensado

con claridad.

-(Espera...¿no es esto demasiado extraño? Lala nunca haría algo como esto de repente y por su

propia voluntad...)

Rito miró la cara de Lala y a continuación agarró su brazo con fuerza.

-¿Rito? ¿qué ocurre? me haces daño...

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Eh?

-He hecho una pregunta, tú no eres Lala.

-Vaya, me has descubierto.

La voz de Lala cambió, sus ojos se tornaron dorados.

-¿Quién...?

Rito se alejó.

Un humo negro rodeó lentamente el cuerpo de Lala, su pelo se volvió negro y el tono de su piel

oscureció.

-Némesis...

-Saludos Yuuki Rito, ha pasado un buen tiempo.

-Creía que Gid te había matado.

-¿Matarme? Claro, al igual que a Oscuridad Dorada ha muerto varias veces.

El rostro de Rito se tornó serio.

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo sabías? Las armas trans como nosotras son prácticamente indestructibles.

-¿Hablas en serio? Entonces de verdad...-

-Así es, Oscuridad Dorada está viva, siempre lo ha estado.

Némesis se acercó, sonriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre, quieres verla?

-¿Dónde está?

-Eso no importa.

El humo negro volvió a emerger. Esta vez el cabello de Némesis se tiñó de un rubio dorado y

sus pechos disminuyeron. Su habilidad trans creó una réplica exacta del cuerpo de Yami.

Némesis recostó su pecho sobre el de Rito y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué me dices, no crees que mi habilidad es genial?

La cara de Rito estaba coloreada de rojo, tragó saliva.

-Yuuki Rito, únete a mí y mi habilidad trans estará a tu disposición siempre que lo desees, te ofrezco un placer infinito.

-¿Qué me una a ti? Ese es un buen chiste. Durante todo este tiempo el simple hecho de pensar

en Yami me ha atormentado día tras día. Ahora, después de cerca de un año de su supuesta muerte,

vienes a decirme que está viva y además te atreves a mostrarte con su cuerpo ante mí. ¿En serio

crees que voy a unirme a ti?

Rito apartó a Némesis y se puso en pie, removiendo el agua caliente. Extendió la palma de su

mano frente a Némesis, electricidad estática rodeó su mano.

-Vuelve a tu cuerpo original ahora mismo.

Rápidamente, el cuerpo de Yami se desvaneció.

-Vaya, ¿esto es una amenaza? Te recomiendo que no seas tan prepotente, ya que el destino de tu

amada Yami está en mis manos.

-¿!Qué has dicho!?

-Eso mismo, si lo deseo puedo hacer que no vuelvas a ver a Yami en lo que resta de tu vida mortal,

así que espero que podamos negociar razonablemente a partir de ahora.

-¿Negociar? ¿quién te crees que eres? Soy el amo del universo, espero que tengas en cuenta eso.

Némesis soltó una carcajada.

-¿Amo del universo? ¿eso es lo que te dijeron?

-¿Qué...?

-¿De verdad pensabas que iban a sentar a un niñato como tú en el trono de Deviluke? Qué triste.

-¿!De qué hablas!? Ahora mismo puedo ordenar que...-

-¿Recuerdas esas extrañas visiones que tuviste en el jardín del palacio? ¿recuerdas la voz de Yami llámandote en el jardín?

-...

-Todo eso fue obra mía. Absolutamente todo.

Rito no quería creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Tengo más influencia en el universo de la que piensas, Yuuki Rito. Espero que actúes con más precaución de ahora en adelante.

-...

-Y bien, ¿aceptas mi propuesta? Si te unes a mí te concederé todo el placer que desees, y además

podrás recuperar todo aquello que anhelas.

Tras un largo minuto de silencio, Rito habló.

-Acepto.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en la cara de Némesis.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


End file.
